


Immortal Desire

by Mieteve_Minijoma, NikMack129



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood Magic, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Not even a slow burn, OOC Betty Cooper, OOC Jughead Jones, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Smut, Vampire Jughead Jones, Vampire Sex, Witch Betty Cooper, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMack129/pseuds/NikMack129
Summary: Jughead Jones had spent most of eternity cursed. Cursed to desire blood, cursed to be torn from the woman he loved, cursed to never die. He was the first of his kind, the father of all vampires, and an eternity of let downs and betrayal had made him bitter and cold.That is until a dark witch named Betty Cooper awakened his soul and ignited his blood. He falls hard for the beauty and innocence she portrays, but the secret that she carries could put their forbidden love on the line. Will Jughead be able to forgive her and be with the woman he loves or will he be forever doomed to walk this hellish life alone?





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was full, which was a good thing for Jughead. It was time to feed and he has to choose a victim. His eyes sweep the crowd as he sips on his scotch when red hair catches his eye and he sees Cheryl Blossom dancing with a blonde. He didn’t know the blonde, but it was hard to be in Riverdale and not know who the Blossoms’ were.

His fangs shot back in his gums just at the sight of her. There would be no Blossom blood to pass his lips. After running into the Blossom matriarch many years ago he promised himself he would never taste that family.

His eyes go back to sweeping the dance floor, but nothing catches his eye. All the half-dressed drunken woman just make his sluggish blood run cold and turns him off. He longs for something more than his boring immortal life. His eyes once again find the red head but he shakes himself to remind him of what he would be getting himself into.

_ ‘I guess fast food with no fun is on the menu. Not that it would do much good.’ _ Jughead thinks to himself. He hadn’t felt anything more than basic feelings in a millennium or more. So many have betrayed him and sought him that he decided to turn off his emotions. It was easier to live his cursed life that way.

“Wanna dance?” A raven-haired woman says as she presses her breasts into his arm.

Jug waits to feel anything, but nothing happens, so he just looks at her. She’s pretty for sure, but not what he was hoping for. “What’s your name?” He says, knowing that he didn’t really care but had to make her believe he did so he could take her blood.

“Veronica. What’s yours?” She purrs rubbing her chest against him arm some more.

He sighs to himself and turns to face her head on. “My friends call me Jughead.” He can smell her blood under her skin and it’s enough to spark a little interest. ‘_ She’ll do.’ _ “Are you here alone?”

“No, but I’d rather be with you. You’re new to town, right?” She asks wrapping her arms around his neck, swaying with the music.

“Something like that.” He says, mouth tight to hide his fangs. He moves with the music but slowly takes her to the exit.

Once outside he directs them to the alley next to the White Wyrm. He doesn’t want to take this woman home, nor does he want to go to hers. He can get his fangs into gear enough to take her blood but knows he won’t be able to do more than that. She places her back to the building, grinning at him eagerly.

Jug has had enough of the facade and clouds her mind. He’ll erase her memory of him when he’s done so there is no need to make anymore small talk with her. He turns her neck to expose the place he needs and strikes. She whimpers a little but makes no move to stop him. He takes greedy pulls of her essence but stops before it would make her sick.

Swiping his tongue over the wound to heal it so there’s no trace, Jug wipes Veronica’s mind and commands her to go back inside and find her friends. Since he is _ technically _ the father of all Vampires, he has the ability to completely wipe her mind of him but leave everything else. He doesn’t need to resort to drugging his prey or planting false memories like his children do.

He watches Veronica walk back into the club and lingers for a moment as the blood hits his system. The only pleasure he gets anymore is from human blood. It connects him with his lost love, a love that he will never again get to see or speak to. ‘_ How many years has it been now?’ _He can’t even count how long it’s been since his creation.

Just as he’s about to get in his car and call the night a loss, a tingle rips through him and startles him. It’s not painful nor strong but since he doesn’t feel anything anymore it surprises him greatly. Looking around frantically to find the cause of the sensation he sees the blonde that had been dancing with Cheryl.

For the first time he can see her and she is beautiful! She is unlike anyone he has ever seen and she confounds him. Her pale pink blouse and jeans look neat and pressed, perfect almost. Everything about her scream’s innocence and it intrigues him. She had only the lightest amount of makeup on so he can see she is a natural beauty. His entire being is drawn to her and if he had been any less powerful, he may have taken her right then and there.

Thankfully he’s able to restrain himself and simply watch from afar. He doesn’t know anything about this woman and after years of betrayal, he has learned to be cautious. He stands in the shadows watching the siren as she looks around, searching for someone or something.

“Betty!” A female voice says from the door of the club.

“Veronica! There you are, I was starting to get worried.” Betty says as she walks back toward the club.

“Sorry I just needed a minute to myself. It’s packed tonight. The Serpents have really turned the White Wyrm into a money maker huh?” Veronica says.

“Yes, they have. I think I’m gonna call it a night though. My head hurts and Archie’s watching my Mom tonight.” She says, rubbing her temples.

“Oh yeah, how’s she doing?” Veronica says, coming further out of the club to talk to her friend.

“Better, I think. Whatever was making her sick seems to be leaving her system. The antibiotics must be working.” Betty says and Jug can feel the innocence coming out of her.

“Good! I’m so happy to hear that Bettykins. Now run along, I’ll tell Cheryl you went home and give her a ride. Send Archie here when you relieve him. I’m in the mood to play.” Veronica says as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Betty.

_ ‘Bettykins? How dare she call this magnificent creature such a foul name. Maybe I should have made her time with me a little more unpleasant.’ _Jughead thinks to himself. He had to stop himself from storming over there and teaching the girl a lesson.

Being as ancient as he was could be hard for Jughead at times. He easily changed with the times, but sometimes old habits were hard to break. Stupid nicknames like ‘Bettykins’ would have never flown back in his day. Of course, today people call each other all manors of nicknames. That’s how he was able to get away with being called Jughead. Most people would hear his true name and have too many questions that he didn’t want to hear. Anékméos wasn’t exactly a common name used anymore.

Jug was so lost in his thoughts that he missed part of the girls conversation. When he started to pay attention again, Betty was getting into a vehicle and Veronica was heading back into the club. He wanted to follow Betty, but he knew it would be too much of a temptation if he did so he held himself still, watching her tail lights disappear into the night.

Only when he knew he wouldn’t be able to follow her did he go to his own car. When he got in his seat, he was surprised to see that he had an erection. He hadn’t had one of those without a lot of work in a very long time. He adjusted himself so he could drive and knew he would be seeing Betty again, even if it was just to sate his primal need and never see her again.

****

There was a vampire in Riverdale and Betty was going to find it. It was the last thing she needed for her spell so she needed to find it fast. She had searched long and hard but has always come home empty handed. This time she would use the hair she stole from Veronica’s dress to track it down.

When she had said goodbye to her friend, she smelled the creature on her and saw the hair. She would need to test it and make sure, but Betty was willing to bet a lot that this hair belonged to the vampire. As she drove home her head filled with her plans.

She would find the vampire and finally be able to give herself immortality. Then she could finally be freed of her repulsive family. The only one she would keep around would be Cheryl. The rest she would happily curse to never be reborn then kill them all.

Betty had enough of her families holier than thou attitude they portrayed to the public. They were all rotten to the core and not the fun way that Betty was. They would sacrifice their own children if it gave them a penny or fall into anyone’s bed to gain notoriety.

She had been testing spells on her mother and had been successful but now she had to fix her so no one would suspect Betty’s true nature. Once she achieved immortality, she would take on her entire Coven and family and destroy them all so the world could be Betty’s playground.

As she pulled up to the house she had grown up in, she had to put her mask back on. To everyone else she was a good girl. She always followed the rules and was a devoted daughter. Even her sister Polly was fooled and treated Betty like an innocent little girl. The innocent mask suited Betty just fine because she could so whatever she wanted and unless there was witnesses no one would ever expect Betty behind it.

Betty straightened her shirt and checked the mirror to ensure that not a hair was out of place. She plastered her fake happy smile on her face and got out. She walked up the walkway towards the door and could already feel the tension build in her shoulder blades. Betty hated acting like such a good person, but it was a necessity, at least for now.

Patting her purse where the hair was stored, her smile turned genuine as her plans ran through her head. Now she just needed to dismiss Archie and make sure her Mom was out for the night so that she knew she wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Home already?” Archie said as she opened the door, walking inside.

“Yea, I felt bad you had to stay behind so I could go out. Plus, I was worried about Mom. It’s hard to party with a sick parent at home.” Betty said with fake concern lacing her words.

“She’s fine Betty. She went to bed about 10 minutes ago, but she’s had all her meds and will probably be down for the night.” Archie said, snaking an arm around her waist.

Betty had to work not to cringe at the feeling of Archie on her. She hated for anyone to touch her without asking permission but knew it would break some of her innocent act to say something. She forced herself to relax in his arms and smiled.

When Betty was younger, she’d thought maybe she and Archie would end up together at some point but over the years Betty found herself not really liking anyone in town. When she started seeing people for who they truly were, the illusion of getting married to the boy next door shattered forever.

With immortality she would be able to seek out her match and it would be someone worthy of her, not what was expected of her. She saw herself with a man who could ignite her in ways that the boys of this town had never been able to. There was a dream man that Betty just knew was real. She knew he was out there searching for her as she was searching for him.

After Archie left, she spelled the house to be uninviting so no one would want to come over to see her. She peeked into her Mom’s room and saw the woman was fast asleep. With a wave of Betty’s fingers Alice would be out until mid-morning tomorrow.

Retreating to her room she quickly took out the supplies she needed and got to work. She lit the five black candles after placing the hair in the middle. Next she burned sage to boost her powers and brought out a Rowan wand she had crafted to boost her powers even more.

“Reveal the true nature behind the person whom this hair belongs to.” Betty whispered activating her powers.

The hair caught fire and she could see the vision of a man she had never seen before. His fangs glistened in the moonlight and she knew for sure a vampire had fed on Veronica. She knew she should feel bad for her friend but she didn’t care at all. This meant there was truly a vampire around Riverdale and she would soon have his blood.

Just as the vision in her mind started to fade, Betty couldn’t help feeling something flutter in her chest at the sight of him. Something about the loneliness in his eyes called to her. His cool green eyes showed in stark relief as he looked out over the cliff he was on. Betty knew her dream guy would have green eyes tonight with dark hair that had a mind of its own.

After the vision was completely faded Betty knew what she needs to do. Picking up her cell she quickly typed a message to Cheryl:

**Blondie**: I found one Cher! He’s in town!

**Red**: A vampire?

**Blondie**: Yes!!!

**Red**: Where? How? You were just here?

**Blondie**: I’ll give you all the deets later. I don’t know where, but I know he’s here, in Riverdale.

**Red**: Oh Cousin, I knew you were something special!

**Blondie**: Meet tomorrow at Sweetwater river. We have a Vamp to catch!

With that Betty plugged her phone in and set it down on her nightstand. Her fingers longed to touch her grimoire but knew she had to keep it hidden. If someone found it, her secret would be out and Betty would do anything she had to in order to keep her secret until she knew it was safe.

She laid down on her bed still in her clothes, eager to dream of this mysterious vampire and all the ways he would touch her. As a virgin, her dreams were the only place she could live out her sexual desires. She found all the boys of Riverdale so repulsive that she couldn’t stomach to have them touch her or for her to touch them. In her dreams she could be a slut and enjoy it without judgement from those around her.

As sleep took over her body, her thoughts of the vampire inspired a dream that Betty would think about in the slow moments of life. Her body sang with the orgasm her dream inspired and she found herself wanting to spend some time with him before she stole his blood. Her body ached for him as her arousal pulsed between her legs and she had to fight to keep from touching herself.

As sleep pulled her under further and the dream coaxed her into REM sleep, Betty had a fleeting thought. _ Mine. _She was too far gone to analyze it but the word echoed in her head and her heart. 

She would be forever changed once she found Jughead and she was none the wiser.

Fate was about to turn Jughead and Betty’s lives upside down and no amount of black magic or stubbornness would stop it. The question was are they prepared for it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jug watches as Betty’s cheeks flush and her eyes dilate, desire flooding her system. His body responses naturally to her before he can even register what is happening. 
> 
> Betty’s breath increases, causing Jug's breath to quicken to match her pace. Neither one could look away for fear that the spell would be broken. They're caught in the flames of a desire so strong that neither one of them wants to end.
> 
> This feeling was especially strange and overpowering for Jug. Gaia had been the only woman to ever make him feel this way and for a brief moment, he can almost see Gaia sitting there across the table from him “Agápi Mou?” He whispers."

** _The sun shone on the Earth above as Anékméos slowly brushed his fingertips over his lovers naked skin, moving her golden hair away from her neck to whisper words of affection and love into her ear, “Gaia my love, Helios is high in the sky and I can already hear Nyx giving us warning, I fear it is time for you to depart from me.”_ **

** _“Must we leave this place, my darling?” Gaia looked in Anékméos’ eyes, smiling sadly at the impending parting of herself from her love. They had so few moments together that she never wanted their time to be over. He was the only thing that truly mattered to her._ **

** _Gaia may have been the mother of the Titans, the very embodiment of the Earth and nature, but when she was with Anékméos she felt truly free. _ **

** _She never intended to fall for a lower level Titan let alone continue on with a centuries long affair, but she also never intended to be trapped in a loveless marriage to a man whose only lusts were for power and greed._ **

** _“I am afraid so, agápi mou,” Anékméos sighed sadly. He hated having to keep their love a secret, but he knew what would happen to them if Uranus ever found out about their affair. _ **

** _ But if it meant that he could be with his lover for all time, he’d hide away his feelings from the entire world. He just thanked the Gods that Erebus and Nyx loved their sister enough to give them a place to meet in secret inside the void of the Earth._ **

** _“Méos my love, I don’t want to go back to the surface. I hate having to act like the blessed mother and happy wife when all I can think of is your mouth and hands roaming my body,” she groaned, rolling over so that she could look into her lover’s eyes and exposing her breasts to him. _ **

** _Anékméos’ mouth watered at the thought of taking her again, but he stopped himself. He could see the torment clouding the forest green of her eyes and in that moment all he wanted to do was take away her pain._ **

** _“I know my sweetness, but you know what will happen if Uranus catches us. I promise you, it won’t always be this way. You yourself have heard the whispers of Cronus plotting with his siblings to overthrow their father. When that inevitably happens, we can finally be together forever.” Anékméos kissed Gaia with all the passion of the Gods and Titans combined, trying desperately to put her at ease. _ **

** _She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand cupping her breast, squeezing before rolling her nipple between his fingers. Gaia ran her hands into his long obsidian curls, deepening the kiss and tasting the nectar and ambrosia they consumed earlier on his tongue. She never wanted this moment to end as she reached down to grip his swollen phallus in her petite hands, pumping him slowly._ **

** _“Anékméos, please... I need you,” Gaia moaned again while curling her fingers into his hair as he kissed down the side of her neck, licking and biting but ever so careful as to not to leave marks as he went. He smiled against her skin, her desperation making his erection grow even harder. He rutted faster into her hand and sunk two of his fingers into her without warning. _ **

** _“Your every wish is my command, agápi mou.” Anékméos pumped his fingers into her harder, the heel of his palm grinding against her clit and sending shocks of pleasure through her body. He slowly kissed down her body, worshipping both of her ample breasts before moving further down her stomach until he reached the forbidden fruit at the apex of her thighs._ **

** _“I am your servant forever, sweet Gaia. I will worship you for all eternity and no one will ever tear us apart. Tha s'agapó gia pánta.” Anékméos latched his mouth to her throbbing button, pumping his fingers into her and curling upwards to massage her sweet spot inside her. _ **

** _He placed his free hand on her stomach to hold her still as her hips began to buck against his deification. He knew it would not take long for her to combust as he flicked his tongue against her dripping heat._ **

** _Gaia cried out, waves of pleasure crashing over her as she screamed out his name into the void, “Oh yes, Méos, yes... I-I...” Anékméos lapped up her juices, his need to consume every drop of her feeding into his ministrations. _ **

** _He wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her still as she bucked against him again, her second orgasm breaking the surface. Gaia screamed in ecstasy as she fell into pleasure again, trembling and sated by her lovers’ mouth. _ **

** _“My darling Anékméos, I think it is time I return the favor,” Gaia gasped, rolling him over onto his back. She ran her nails down his chiseled chest, straddling his hips to sink down onto his waiting shaft...._ **

Jughead’s eyes pop open at a loud banging sound, shattering the dream he had been having. The persistent knocking that invaded his dreams made him grind his teeth in irritation. 

_ 'Who the hell is pounding on my door at this unholy hour?!' _ He grumbled to himself, quickly throwing boxers on to cover his nakedness but not bothering with anything else. His hope was to go back to bed after dealing with the un-welcomed guest at his door.

He throws the door open wide and puts on his best ‘fuck off’ scowl but is stunned to see who is standing before him. His dream has come true! His erection stands to attention so fast Jug feels a little faint. 

He steps towards the vision in front of him but when she steps back his mind clears, and he can see it’s not Gaia, but the blonde from the bar.

Betty stands there, in a flowing baby blue dress with spaghetti straps, looking at him in shock. She seems to collect herself after he steps back inside but she inhales sharply when she notices all he's wearing is a thin pair of boxers. 

Her eyes drink in the sight of him standing there, almost completely naked in front of her, his bare chest inviting her in. She runs her eyes down his body catching sight of his obvious arousal and has to restrain herself from pouncing on him.

“I…Sorry…” Betty stammers, her face growing warm and not sure what to say. Standing there in front of her is her vampire! The one she was going to look for after her chores.

Part of said chores were welcoming all the new people who move into the neighborhood. Lucky for her, now she could kill two birds with one stone.

“Can I help you?” Jughead said, his voice husky and full of desire. She’s showing so much skin and looks so much like Gaia it’s hard for him to hide his emotions. 

With her showing so much of her body, it intrigues Jug more than he’s willing to admit. He found himself trying to think of anything but Betty’s exposed neck calling him to kiss and bite.

“Sorry to bother you but I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I’m Betty Cooper.” Betty said holding her hand out politely, just the way she was taught.

Jug takes her hand and slowly brings it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. “Thank you, Betty. Would you like to come in?” Jughead says hopefully.

“That would be lovely.” Betty says, stepping inside as Jughead moves out of the way to allow her into his home.

“Please call me Jughead.” he says, a smile playing on his lips.

“Jughead?” Betty says, a smile playing on her lips that has Jughead’s head spinning.

“Everyone calls me that. It's quite a silly nickname but believe me when I say the real one is worse.” He responds automatically.

“I like it!” She says, beaming at him. He feels his body stir again and he cursed himself under his breath.

“Excuse me a moment, please.” Jughead says, turning abruptly to hide the erection that Betty’s smile and exposed skin has brought back to life. 

He goes to his room and grabs the first pair of jeans he finds and a wife beater, throwing them on quickly. He looked in the mirror to see his unruly hair was about as good as it was going to get. 

He debates briefly on dressing better for Betty but knew if he’s going to play his part, he needed to keep what he picked out. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself.

When he walks back into the living room to find Betty looking around the room, examining all the artifacts that he has all around his home. The curiosity and wonder on her face makes him smile. 

He watches her for another minute, enjoying the tingle that runs through his normally numb body in her presence. Being near Betty seems to bring his long-deadened body back to life. 

“Sorry about that. I thought it would be better to be dressed when welcoming guests over.” Jughead says, chuckling lightly at a startled Betty. She had been reaching to touch a statue he'd gotten a few hundred years ago and nearly jump out of her skin in fright.

“Oh! Um, sorry, that’s ok. I probably should have come later in the day.” Betty says, clutching her chest as she looks at Jughead.

“So does the welcoming committee include anyone else?” Jughead asks as he motions towards the sofa, indicating that Betty should sit. She sits down slowly, shaking her head while making sure her skirt is tucked under her. 

“Truthfully, there isn’t really a committee. It’s just something I like to do. I like to know who my neighbors are.” She replies pleasantly, laying on the sweet and innocent act a bit thick.

“Well Betty, since you woke me up so early on this fine morning, I think you owe me breakfast.” Jug says, smirking at her.

"Oh.” Betty was confused.  _ 'Vampires don’t eat. How is that even possible?'  _ She thinks to herself. Her face must have betrayed her confusion because he began to laugh lightly.

“I’m kidding Betty, but I would love to treat you to breakfast. I saw this diner called Pop’s that I have been  _ dying _ to try, would you like to join me by any chance?” He asks, trying to compel her to go with him.

Betty’s eyes glaze over a little then clear again. She smiles, “Sure, I’d love to.” Betty decides she needs to test Jughead a little before taking his blood. 

She needs to make sure he really is a vamp before she even thinks of using his blood. If he’s mortal like her, it would ruin the spell and she'd been working extra hard to get everything just right.

Jughead stands up and towers over her. “Shall we?” He asks, sweeping his hand toward the door. 

Betty stands slowly and walks back outside, wondering how he was going to go out in the sun and not burn. Jughead grabs his favorite leather jacket, putting it on and following her outside. He again sees Betty’s confused look and quirks his eyebrow at her.

“Everything ok?” Jug asks, walking toward his bike that sits in the driveway.

“Oh yea… um… I was just thinking about something. Sorry.” Betty stammers, quickly covering her confusion.

Jug stops in front of his bike and looks at Betty, then back to his bike. Betty watches him for a minute than sees him looking down at her dress. She laughs then says, “Don’t worry Juggie, I have shorts on under this.” She says as she raises up the skirt of her dress a little to show him. If the nickname surprises him as much as it does her, he doesn't show it.

“I hope you don’t mind riding on this. I prefer to travel this way. It's more... freeing.” Jug says, not letting on that he liked her calling him “Juggie”. 

“I don’t mind at all.” Betty says and takes the offered helmet. His fingers tremble as he helps her get the straps adjusted and clipped.

They both climb on the bike and Jug has to take a deep breath to steady himself. The feeling of Betty pressed against his back is like nothing he’s felt since he lost his love long ago. 

As they ride through town, Jug notices all that's changed in the several decades since he had been in Riverdale. Surprisingly, not much had changed. It was still the same small town, cut in two by prejudices and classism. 

Riverdale was defined by its Northside and its Southside. The Southside seemed to be a little less refined. It housed the rougher type of Riverdale inhabitants, while the Northside seemed better kept. 

You could tell exactly which side of town all the tax money went to. Jug mentally shook his head. He never understood the fascination with money. Over the years, he watched humans put more faith in money than anything else. It disgusted him to no end.

Yes, Jughead was very well off considering he’d been around since the dawn of time. But he was never greedy with his money, he would give it away to anyone who needed it. 

He liked seeing the faces of people who needed help light up when they got what they needed. The of joy or gratitude was a high for him. It had been one of the very few things that gave him happiness nowadays.

Jug pulls up to the diner, helping Betty climb off of the bike before he gets off and leads them inside. He holds the door for her because he may be ancient, but he had been taught manners after all. 

Betty sees their reflection in the metallic walls of the diner and gasps. She tries to hide it, but seeing him in the mirror startles her since she knows vampires don’t have reflections. 

They take a seat in a booth at the back of the diner as everyone calls out 'hellos' to Betty. It was one of the things Jughead had always loved (and loathed) about small towns like this. Without fail, everyone knew everyone else. 

Once their order is in, they sit there in silence just looking at each other. Betty is still confused but seems to forget why when she sees how excited Jug is at the idea of eating at Pop's. Finally the silence is broken and they talk about different things while waiting for their food, almost as if they were on a date.

Betty tells Jug all about herself and how she takes care of her poor ailing mother while Jug tells Betty of all the places he’s seen and traveled to. He loved the way her face lit up when he spoke of Greece and Rome in the summertime.

Of course, Jug has to carefully pick out only a handful of places to talk about given that he’s playing the part of a 20-something year old man. Betty seemed to soak up everything he says about the towns and cities he visited, engaging and asking questions about each town.

“So Jughead, is there a Mrs. Jones out there somewhere looking for her wayward husband?” Betty asks as she twirls the end of her ponytail. 

While she was trying to play her part and flirting with him (probably more than she should have), she was also interested in knowing his marital status to see if there was anyone who would stop her from obtaining his blood.

Jug laughs and Betty thinks it might actually be the most beautiful sound in the whole world. “No. I’m not with anyone,” He responses, his heart giving him a twinge. If he had a choice, he would be with his first love, but he was doomed to never again feel her embrace. He had to move on, one way or another.

“Oh? Well lucky me.” Betty says seductively, looking startled that she had actually said something like that out loud. Her face flushes again but thankfully their food arrives and distracts them from the previous conversation. 

Jug fixes his burger how he wants it and takes a big bite. He moans as the flavor explodes on his tongue. It has the perfect amount of seasoning and it's so juicy, he can feel it run down his chin a little. He chews slowly, enjoying the flavor, then looks up to see Betty openly staring at him. 

Jug swallows his bite then says, “What?”  _ 'Has this poor mortal never seen someone savor their meal?'  _ He asked himself.

“Oh… uh sorry… I was going to ask you if you two wanted to be alone?” Betty giggled, recovering quickly.

Jug's bark of surprised laughter makes Betty smile. “Sorry, where are my manners. It's just, you don’t get burgers like this from most places.” Jug says then takes a fry and shoves it in his mouth.

Betty laughs then digs into her own burger. “Can you pass the ketchup please?” Now was her chance, she had to know if he was the vamp she'd been searching for.

Jug picks up the bottle and holds it out to her. Betty overextends her hand to make sure she brushes her fingers against Jug’s hand, sliding her pure silver ring against his skin. A tingle runs up Betty’s arm but other than that Jug doesn’t seem to react at all. 

_ 'So, he can go out in the sun with no effect, eats food, has a reflection, and silver doesn’t bother him. What the hell is he? My spells are never wrong.' _ Betty thinks to herself as she continues to eat her burger.

Jughead seems to be completely oblivious to Betty’s confusion. He's so into his food in fact that he doesn’t even notice when people approach them. 

“Betty!” Veronica says sitting down next to her and stealing a fry off of her plate.

Betty hides her irritation at being interrupted and smiles sweetly at her friends. “Veronica, Archie this is Jughead. Jug this is Veronica and Archie.”

Jughead hesitates only a minute then shakes their hands. “Nice to meet you both.” He states flatly, his face stoic.

“Jug just moved into the neighborhood.” Betty says, smiling at him and warming his frozen heart a tiny bit more..

“Nice. It’ll be nice to have another guy my age around. I love my girls but they do not understand the complexities of bro-time.” Archie says, sitting down next to Jug.

Jug takes a big bite of his burger, so he’s not tempted to tell them to go away. Veronica’s blood is still in his system from last night and with Betty so close he feels horrible for feeding on her friend. 

Jug sits quietly and listens to their conversation as they talk about the club last night and what Betty missed. It seems someone got in Cheryl’s face and is regretting it today.

_ 'Well, there goes my afternoon. Now I get to listen to human gossip. Man, I have fallen so far and very low.'  _ Jug thinks to himself.

“Bettykins, you must bring Jughead to the White Wyrm tonight. It’s couple’s night. We could double date.” Veronica purrs, looking at Jughead for an answer.

Veronica truly disgusts Jughead. She'd been all over him last night without him even needing to compel her and today she is all about this Archie guy? What ever happened to one guy/one girl? 

Betty looks at Jug trying to gauge his reaction to the offer of couple’s night. When he doesn’t object, she says, “Maybe, but you guys aren’t a couple. Well, at least not officially. Or did something change?”

“Well, no. But we can go on dates with each other and be adults about it. We were the hot couple in high school, after all.” Veronica says smiling.

The news makes Jug feel bad for judging Veronica so quickly, but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead he asks, “Betty, would you like to be my official date?” 

“I’d love too, Jug.” Betty responds, smiling widely. Betty found herself for the first time in a long time not forcing her smile. She could figure out his secret and still enjoy his company. 

Betty is stumped. She knows her spell told her he was a vampire, but all the evidence says he’s human. Maybe if she reveals Dark Betty to him, he would feel comfortable in telling her what he was? As soon as she has that thought, she shakes her head and knows she can’t reveal her darkest secret. That was something no one except Cheryl knew about.

Cheryl, her once mortal enemy, whom was revealed to be her cousin and then quickly became her best friend and most trusted confidant, had stumbled upon Betty’s secret after her twin brother had been found dead. 

On that cold fall morning, Cheryl had stumbled into the woods in her grief, ready to throw herself into Sweetwater River to be with her beloved JJ. But instead, she caught Betty performing a spell: a spell to reveal all of her family's secrets.

That was when she learned that her father had been lying to them all. They were indeed related to the Blossoms and Hal, Betty’s father, had tried to hide that fact. 

She also found out that her father had been behind some serious crimes in Riverdale and was able to put him in jail for it. It was also revealed that her mother had been helping Hal cover up the crimes he committed. 

When Cheryl stumbled upon Betty, they felt an instant connection and became fast friends. Cheryl revealed her own power to Betty and the two began studying their craft together. 

Both Cheryl and Betty made a pact that they would make their families pay for their crimes, since they liked to cover everything up. However, Betty knew their families would retaliate with magic if she didn’t make them immortal first. 

Betty shakes herself to bring her back to the present. Veronica is still rambling on about couple’s night. Betty glances at Jug and sees him looking at her. He had witnessed Betty spacing out. What would she tell him had happen?

“Well Archiekins, we must go shopping. Let’s leave Jug and Betty to their food.” Veronica says standing up.

“Have fun!” Betty exclaims, a little to cheerfully.

Jughead was eyeing Betty with a new look on his face. His head is cocked to the side like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. She couldn't help but fidget under the scrutiny. 

“Why you little minx,” Jughead says lustfully with a smile on his face. “You are not as you appear.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Betty says, trying to give her best innocent look while batting her eyelashes at him. ** **

“I’m very good at reading people Betty.” Jughead affirms, closing his mouth when more people shuffle in and sit near them. 

“We will talk more later, for now enjoy your meal.” He states, smiling to let her know that he wasn’t upset with her.

They finish their meal in relative silence, but their eyes remain locked on each other. With every passing moment the tension between them rises, only not in a bad way. 

Jug feel his body reacting to Betty in ways he hadn’t felt since the beginning of time. Emotions he'd long since turned off because of other people’s deceit and betrayal, slowly work their way through him.

Betty begins to feel her own body respond in much the same way and she finds it strange. This is a situation that she is wholly unfamiliar with. She knows that Jug has seen through her innocent act but she finds herself excited by it. 

She always thought she would be frightened to have someone, besides Cheryl, know she wasn’t as she made people believe, but she’s not. Desire shoots through her hard and fast. She gasps at the feelings coursing through her, feelings she has only ever felt in her dreams. 

Jug watches as Betty’s cheeks flush and her eyes dilate, desire flooding her system. His body responses naturally to her before he can even register what is happening. 

Betty’s breath increases, causing Jug's breath to quicken to match her pace. Neither one could look away for fear that the spell would be broken. They're caught in the flames of a desire so strong that neither one of them wants to end.

This feeling was especially strange and overpowering for Jug. Gaia had been the only woman to ever make him feel this way and for a brief moment, he can almost see Gaia sitting there across the table from him “Agápi Mou?” He whispers.

A table close to them break out into laughter and shatters the spell that holds them. Both of them jump and look at the table, irritated at the interruption. 

Betty finds herself especially pissed off that the delicious tension is gone. For the first time in her life she wanted a man. Wanted him so much in fact that she was mere seconds away from begging him to take her home to have his way with her. 

_ 'What was that strange name he called me?' _ Betty’s thoughts go back to Jug’s whispered words before they had been interrupted.

“Would you like to get out of here?” Jug says alluringly, desire still thickly running through his system. 

“Sure.” Betty agrees as nonchalantly as she can, even though she is anything but at this moment.

Jug throws a few bills on the table without even looking and stands up, holding his hand out to her to help her stand, but also because he desperately wants to feel her skin against his. When their hands meet, electricity runs through both of them.

“Betty, I’m about to be very forward and I need you to be honest.” He declares once they’re outside next to his bike. She nods her head, biting her bottom lip and waiting for him to continue. 

Jughead’s erection pulses painfully inside his jeans. “I can drop you off at home and our business will be done for the day, or…” He stops himself for a second, not believing what he is about to say to her.

“Or?” Betty whispers in anticipation.

“Or, you can come with me to a special place. We will talk, yes, but I may not be able to stop myself from taking you.” Jug says, stepping closer to Betty and breathing in her scent. 

Betty shivers as she raises her eyes to meet Jughead's. His words reignite the fire in her that she thought had been doused out by those simpletons earlier. Suddenly it’s not a matter of if she would pounce on him, but when. 

She arches her aching body into his, running her hands down his chest. Her breath tickles his neck as he pulls her further into his embrace. Their lips hover mere inches apart, the sensations of touching each other overwhelming their bodies.

“Take me anywhere you want Jug, just don’t take me home,” She rasps, closing the last few inches between them and capturing his lips. His lips mold around hers as he deepens the kiss, clinging desperately to her. 

Her tongue swept across Jug's lips, begging for entrance which he freely gives her. Jug moans into her mouth as her flavor assaults him. If he didn’t know any better, he could swear she tastes just like ambrosia.

Jug pulls away knowing that if he keeps tasting her, he'd have to take her right then and there in the parking lot. He hands her the helmet and climbs on the bike quickly. Betty follows, this time pressing even closer to him than before.

“Are you sure Betty? Once I start driving there is no going back. I won’t be able to stop myself.” Jughead firmly states, his body trembling with need.

“Drive Juggie and make it fast.” She purrs into his ear, pressing her breasts into his leather clad back. Jughead lets out a low growl that was drowned out by the sound of the engine revving as they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jug…” Betty mews, breaking the kiss long enough to say his name. “I need…” She starts but loses all coherent thoughts when his lips kiss their way down her neck, sparking a fire inside that burns bright. 
> 
> “What do you need Agápi Mou? Tell me and I will do it,” He moans against her throat, his desire washing over him harder than he’s ever felt.
> 
> “I need to tell you something.” She whispers, her voice shaking with nerves as he nibbles on her ears. 
> 
> **********

**Chapter Three**

Jughead drives his bike deep into Fox Forest to a spot that he knows will be secluded this time of year. He is going to have Betty, and he sure as hell doesn't want an audience for it. Betty clings tighter to him as the terrain starts to get bumpy but with Jug’s reflexes being otherworldly, he can insure they are totally safe.

Betty’s breath feels heavy in her chest but it's not from fear, rather from excitement. The danger of not knowing if they would crash and the excitement of losing her virginity is almost too much to take. She could feel her nipples getting harder with every passing second, her hands rubbing Jug’s chest under his wife beater of their own volition.

Jug growls deep at the feeling of her hands roaming his body and he urges the bike forward even faster. Thankfully, he gets them safety to the spot he had been thinking of and parks the bike. He helps Betty off the bike first before climbing off right behind her. He grabs her hand, bringing her closer to him and immediately finds her lips in a delectable kiss. 

Real desire coursed through Jug’s veins for the first time since he had been cursed to be parted from his love. He didn’t have to think about anyone or anything to get him going, all he needed was the woman in his arms and her heavenly touch.

“Jug…” Betty mews, breaking the kiss long enough to say his name. “I need…” She starts but loses all coherent thoughts when his lips kiss their way down her neck, sparking a fire inside that burns bright. 

“What do you need Agápi Mou? Tell me and I will do it,” He moans against her throat, his desire washing over him harder than he’s ever felt.

“I need to tell you something.” She whispers, her voice shaking with nerves as he nibbles on her ears. 

Something in the way her voice trembles makes him pause, pulling back to look into her eyes. His erection painful and stretched towards Betty, begging to sink inside her. Betty’s blush does nothing for his arousal, but he knows he needs to let her speak. He doesn’t say anything, honestly he doesn’t trust his voice at this very moment. 

“I…” Betty hesitates. “I’ve never done this.”

Jughead stares at Betty for a minute trying to understand what she was saying. “Done what?”

“Had sex.” Betty says feeling her cheeks blossom with her embarrassment. 

He smiles widely at her and says seductively, “If this is what you truly want, then I will be honored to walk you through it.”

Betty smiles and leans further into him, all hesitation lost at his words. Jug can sense that she wants more so he kisses her deeper, making sure she knows what it means to him for her to trust him with something so special. 

He pulls away long enough to grab the blanket out of his saddle bag and spreads it on the forest floor. He takes his jacket off and lays it over the bike then pulls Betty back into his arms, kissing her more fervently. His hands roam over her dress, feeling the zipper in the back and slowly pulling it down to take off. 

As soon as the dress is loose, Betty wiggles out of it and is left standing in only her shorts and underwear. The fact that she’s not wearing a bra excites him even further. His hands glide up her sides to cup her full breasts, kneading them as he kisses down her neck, relishing the feeling of her soft skin under his lips. 

Betty is panting, the sensations flooding her as a deep moan of pleasure falls from her mouth. Jug chuckles lightly, capturing her nipple in his mouth and suckling gently. Elicit cries escape her lips as her has find purchase in his dark curls. 

He slowly sucks harder while listening for any sign of protest. When there is none, he moves one hand down to cup her sex. Her moans get louder as he massages her through her shorts. Her heat and sounds spurs his need on more. His entire body is overcome with a desire so strong his knees go a little weak.

Not wanting to wait any longer he pulls her shorts down, her underwear following behind, leaving her completely naked. As he looks upon Betty's naked form, his erection jumps at the sight of her heaving breasts and her eyes full of desire. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen a woman so beautiful, including Gaia. Jug shakes his head, pushing all thoughts of Gaia out of his head. The only woman he wanted to think about right now was Betty.

Betty takes the opportunity to rip Jug’s shirt off him, fumbling for his pants wanting him to be as naked as she is. Jug helps her, wanting to feel every inch of her skin as much as she wants him naked. When they are both finally laid bare in front of one another, Jug gently lowers her to the blanket, kissing her the entire time.

He kisses down her body, his fingers slipping into her slick folds to find her clit, massaging it in slow circles. He applies just enough pressure to make her want more, to beg for more. Slowly, while lavishing her breast, he takes one finger and enters her, feeling her wet heat on his finger. They both gasp at the feeling.

“More Juggie, please…” Betty whispers, trembling from the sensation and clutching the blanket in her hands.

Jug applies more pressure to her clit with his thumb as he begins to pump his finger in and out of her. When she loosens up a little, he pushes another finger inside, feeling her grow wetter with every stroke of his skilled fingers. 

He curves his fingers around and finds her g-spot, massaging it with his fingers. He knows she likes it when her eyes shoot open, the loudest moan yet flying out of her mouth. He plays with the spot a little harder while crushing her lips to his, growling as she bucks her hips to feel more pleasure. He pumps faster, wanting her to scream her orgasm into his mouth. 

Betty’s hips start to move with his fingers, setting up a bruising rhyme with Jug. His dick rubs the side her leg, smearing his precum all over her thigh while she writhes and wiggles next to him, riding his hand closer and closer to her orgasm. The friction is almost enough to make him come before ever entering her. 

As Jughead slips a third finger into her, Betty explodes on his hands screaming into his mouth as she continues to ride his fingers. Her arms go around his neck, holding him close, needing something to anchor her to earth or she might float away. She never imagined it would feel this way: like a wave of pleasure so great that animalist noises start to flow out of her mouth. 

She breaks the kiss, locking her eyes with his as she rides out the pleasure. The intimacy of the eye contact has her shuddering again, taking her orgasm to a whole new level. 

Jughead stares down at the siren under him, watching the pleasure play across her face. There has never been anything in his existence more beautiful than her. 

Her pleasure rushes through him as their eyes lock. He moans at the feeling, not caring that he shouldn’t be able to feel her orgasm like he does. It pushes him to make her orgasm last as long as he can, so he twists her nipple a little while playing with the spot inside her and her clit at the same time.

Betty cries out louder never breaking eye contact. She rides his hand while holding him close with her arms. Her vision blurs from the pleasure but she doesn’t dare look away. She wants nothing more than to forever look into the sea foam green eyes of the man giving her the greatest pleasure of her life. 

In that moment there is only the two of them and nothing else. No worries about the future or the past. No pain, only immense pleasure.

When she comes down from her orgasm, Jug pulls his finger out still looking down at her and places them into his mouth to taste her essence. Her eyes are fluttering as he moans, the action leaving her gasping for air. “Are you ok?” He whispers after he has cleaned her slick from his fingers, her body still spasming as she watches him.

“That… was… wow. I’ve never felt anything like it before.” Betty pants, coming down from her high and looking into Jug’s eyes with a smile.

“We’re just getting started Agápi Mou, don’t think it over so quickly.” Jughead says, the nickname rolling off his tongue without any thought.

She smiles sweetly at him and grins, “I hope we’re not done. I’m still a virgin and I want all of you.” She rubs his bare chest with her hands, kissing his neck and wanting to let him know just how much she wants more.

Jug drops his head to the side to give her more soon to kiss, chuckling at her eagerness, “Are you ready for more?”

“Yes, please. Now.” Betty rasps, knowing that her first orgasm was one of many to come. She will happily wait a few more weeks, enjoy moments like this, before she takes his blood for her spell. Once she explains to Cheryl what is going on, she would understand.

Jug crawls down her body, peppering kisses over her chest and stomach. When he reaches the apex of her thighs, he inhales her scent, causing his dick to jump, leaking precum at the intoxicating aroma. 

He kisses her thighs, teasing her, staying away from the place she wants him most. She whimpers slightly before he tentatively licks between her slick folds a few times, letting her get used to the sensation. Her eyes are filled with desire as she watches him.

Suddenly, he pulls her clit into his mouth and sucks on it gently, flicking his tongue and driving her wild. Betty’s eyes roll back into her head and she cries out, laying flat and no longer able to hold herself up to look at him. 

He slides his fingers back inside her heat while sucking and licking her clit, alternating between the two as her breathing and body tells him she is cresting towards bliss again. 

Her walls contract around his fingers and he can feel she’s close to letting go, her juices flowing freely telling him she likes what he’s doing. When she starts to come, he withdraws his fingers to rub her clit with them. 

He shoves his tongue inside her wet heat, desperate to catch her pleasure in his mouth. He licks every drop from her, continuing to rub and lap at her. When she taps on his head, he knows she’s done and needs a break.

He grabs his shirt, wiping her excess juices from his mouth and crawls back up her body. Betty is so turned on that she grabs him and kisses him like her life depends on it. She can taste herself on him, but she doesn’t care. She has no words to tell him what he’s made her feel.

“Fuck me, Juggie. I need you deep inside me right now.” She moans, begging him with her body, voice, and eyes.

He growls, planting himself between her legs before looking into her eyes for any hesitation. He knows she’s wet enough for him to easily slide into her but he reminds himself that no one has ever been inside her. 

He angles himself into her opening, his eyes never leaving hers, “Are you sure about this, love? I don’t know if I can stop myself after I enter your sweet body.”

“Shut up Juggie. I need you!” She demands, writhing under him. The feeling of him right at her entrance is driving her wild and if she was a little more experienced, she would rise up to force him inside her heat herself.

At her outburst, there’s no more hesitation or talking. He begins to slowly push inside her, fighting against her tightness and his need to thrust into her. If he had been any less skilled or powerful, he would've come right then. The feeling of her sheathing his erection inside of her was almost too much.

He bumps against a soft barrier and know it’s her hymen. He looked into her eyes, letting her know that this part would hurt the most. She nods, digging her nails into his shoulders to let him know she’s ready. 

He shoves inside of her, ripping her virginity out of her and burying to the hilt inside of her. She screams in pain and he holds himself as still as possible, letting her accommodate to his size stretching her walls. 

"Move Jug, please." She begged, grinding her hips until he slowly begins to rock in and out of her. When her pained noises change to those of pleasure, he pulls further out slowly and enters her again just as slowly. 

Desire fills her eyes again and he knows there is no more gentleness. He’s reached his limit with being careful. She opens herself to him, allowing him to thrust in and out of her with no pain. She’s still very tightly wrapped around him but he no longer has to fight to move.

Jug adjusts just a little to change the angle then begins to thrust in and out of her again. With every stroke her breathing gets more labored. Her nails drag down his back as pleasure spikes through her. She can’t even do anything but absorb his strokes.

“Fuck!” Betty sobs when he starts ramming into her harder. She feels herself building again and can do nothing about it. Her eyes flutter shut and her moans explode out of her mouth as she orgasms for the third time, this one even better than the others.

“Shit.” Jughead says as her walls grip him making it almost impossible to hold on. As soon as Betty comes down from her orgasm Jug adjust a little more and plays with her clit with a finger. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck.” Betty sings as another wave of pleasure takes over her body. Jug finishes with her this time, yelling out her name as his orgasm taking over him with surprising intensity as he emptied his seed deep inside her.

When their pleasure finally subsides, Jug lays down on her just barely holding himself off her so she can breathe. He’s still inside her but he can’t move just yet. Betty wraps her arms around him, holding him close. For a minute she wonders if she can ever give up what she just had with this man. She’s never felt anything like that, and she knows no one would make her feel that way again.

Jug, finally able to move, rolls off her bringing her with him to lay on her side. He brings her in close wanting to touch her for as long as he can. Having her in his arms like this feels so right and fights back the negative thoughts about betrayal. There is nothing else but this moment with this woman and feeling more satisfied than he’s ever felt.

For once he’s thankful he had sated himself last night on someone. He wanted to take her blood during the incredible sex, but was afraid if he bit her in the middle of all that pleasure he wouldn’t be able to control the feeding and he might not have be able to keep himself from draining her. He would turn her happily if she wanted but he didn’t want to do it because he had gotten carried away. 

“Are you ok, Agápi Mou?” Jug whispers into her hair, pulling her tighter to his chest. 

“More than ok Juggie." She whispered. "That was incredible. I never imagined sex could be that amazing.” She sighs.

“When you have the right partner, sex can be the most incredible thing.” He says, rubbing his hands on her naked back and arms.

“Well, as long as that partner is you, I’ll be happy.” Betty says before thinking. She almost wishes she could take it back but the smile on his face stops her thoughts.

“I’ll be here as long as you let me, Agápi Mou.” Jug says kissing her hair, knowing that he was in trouble but not caring in the least little bit.

“What is it that you keep calling me?” Betty asked half asleep, suddenly tired from the intense pleasure.

“It means, my love, in Greek.” He whispers not realizing he had been calling her that.

“I like that.” She says lazily as she drifts off to sleep in Jughead arms.

Neither of them are aware of the eyes watching them. They both are content and sated so deeply nothing else matters. Betty drifts off into a dreamless sleep for the first time since she’s learned about her family's past. Jughead however, dreams of things he would rather forget.

  
  


** _Anékméos panted against Gaia’s neck as he took her from behind, his arms crushing her to his chest as if that would make this moment last forever. They knew they were being careless, that the risk of being caught together could mean certain death but neither of them cared at that moment._ **

** _“My sweet Gaia, come for me,” He whispered into her ear, his breaths sending goosebumps down her body as he continued to pound into her with ferocity. Anékméos lowered his hand to her tender clit, applying just enough pressure to drive her over the edge. He felt her start to clench around his cock, drawing his orgasm from him with a shout as he emptied his seed inside of her._ **

** _They tumbled into the soft grass of the hidden meadow they had discovered, their limbs still tangled together as they attempted to slow their breathing. They were unaware that their moment of passion had been witnessed by an intruder, someone who had the potential to destroy them both. _ **

** _Aether: the embodiment of chaos, the original Titan, he who loved Gaia from afar but could never have her, for she was destined to be consort to Uranus for all time. Aether hated Uranus, or any Titan who gained Gaia’s affections and he saw this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of Anékméos while also hurting Uranus. He quickly made his way to the sky, a sinister grin planted firmly on his lips._ **

** _The calm of their union was quickly shattered and the sky blackened and a booming voice shook the forest around them. “Oh no,” Gaia gasped, quickly wrapping herself back into her chiton as fast as possible while Anékméos pinned his himation closed. He grabbed Gaia’s hand as they attempted to make a run for it, knowing all too well that it was impossible to outrun Father Sky._ **

** _As they reached the edge of the meadow they were met with a wall of brass, trapping them into their very own gilded cage. “Why, my dearest wife, is this what you call picking wildflowers and tending to the soil of the Earth?” Gaia clutched onto Anékméos’ hand tighter, fear gripping her very being as she looked into his eyes before she turned to walk over towards her husband._ **

** _“My King, it’s not what-,” Gaia started but was quickly silenced when Uranus backhanded her, sending her crashing to the dirt. Anékméos saw red, running at full speed to challenge the sky itself but was stopped short by Uranus’ hand upon his throat, lifting him off the ground._ **

** _Uranus looked on him in disgust as he spat in his face, “Who do you think you are to challenge me, Anékméos? Is it not enough that you have turned my consort, MY wife, into a whore? Your transgressions against me and your fellow Titans will not go unpunished.” Uranus waved his hand and they were instantly transported to his castle in the clouds, landing inside the judgment chambers. _ **

** _Around them stood the 12 Titans born of the union between Uranus and Gaia to bear witness to Anékméos’ punishment. Gaia still lay stricken to the ground, clutching her fists to her chest as she sobbed. Anékméos found himself chained between two marble pillars, stark naked and unable to speak._ **

** _“Now that everyone is gathered, let the judgment of Anékméos _ ** ** _O kléftis b_ ** ** _egin,” Uranus walks up the white marble steps to his seat high above the other Titans. “You have all seen first hand the crimes committed here today, do you all concede to my right to punish this snake as I see fit?”_ **

** _“Yes Father,” they all shouted in unison. Uranus smiled, standing from his throne to approach Gaia and yanking her from the floor to drag her over to face Anékméos one last time, “Now for my first punishment, I banish my consort Gaia to live forever in that void of the Earth where you have kept congress with one another for centuries, never able to return to the surface, where your only company shall be the worms. And of course myself, whenever I come to you so that you may continue to fulfill your womanly duties as my wife. You will never again be touched by another being.” _ **

** _Uranus grabbed Gaia by the chin, roughly kissing her before turning to speak to Anékméos, “As for you Anékméos: I will allow you to keep your immortality but you shall be forever parted for the one thing you long for most, only able to feel each other’s presence but never able to physically touch. I also curse you, Anékméos, to spend all eternity in hunger and thirst, never to be able to sate your need for food or drink. May your eternity be Tartarus on Earth.”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Over the years since then she has tried to get my blood or has her minions try for her, but she hasn’t yet been successful. She vowed to get powerful enough to take me down long enough to get my blood. You see she thinks vampires should be the alpha race. If it were up to her, vamps would run the world and humans would be little more than cows for us.”
> 
> “Why tell me any of this, Jug?” Betty whispers, unsure of how much he knew about her.
> 
> “Because I felt her in the woods. I know she’s here looking to see if she can figure out a weakness she can explore. I fear she’ll come after you Betty.”
> 
> Betty smiled and let Jug see her excitement at the idea, “She could try. There’s something about me that you don’t know yet, Juggie.”
> 
> *****

Betty wakes to hear Jughead's soft whimpers. Concerned, she shakes him trying to wake him but he startles, jumping up with his fangs exposed. After a moment his eyes clear of the last remnants of sleep and he sees Betty looking at him with concern on her face. That’s when Jug felt that his fangs were on display and his eyes widen in fear.

“It’s ok Juggie. I’m here, it was just a bad dream.” Betty says soothingly. She’s doesn't seem phased by his outburst and is simply worried about him. 

Jug shuts his mouth quickly and looks away, hoping she didn't catch sight of his fangs, but Betty places a gentle hand on his cheek turning his face back to her. “I already know what you are, Jug.”

“How?” Jug asks, astonished. 

“I have my ways.” She replies, smirking at him. She doesn’t want to give up her secret just yet, but she feels bad about it. “What I don’t know is, why are you different than all the others?”

Jug opens his mouth then closes it again, not sure how to explain it to a human. He had never given his story to anyone whom he hadn’t already turned first. 

Somehow, he didn’t think turning Betty right now would be a good idea. He didn’t want to have another Toni on his hands. He needed to make sure her intentions, with him at least, were pure.

“The full answer is for another time, but I will say, there has never and will never be another vampire whom will walk this earth that is like me.” Jughead says looking right into her eyes and hoping she understands.

“I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you.” Betty says, cuddling up to him. He’s still trembling a little so Betty doesn’t push for answers. 

Just as Jug is about to cuddle deeper in Betty’s embrace, he feels a presence he hasn’t felt in a long time. He looks around and sees nothing but knows that they need to depart quickly. “Betty get dressed. Now.” He says, standing up and throwing his pants on. 

“What’s wrong Jug?” She says as she stands up, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. 

“Someone’s here.” He says looking out in the forest. He still sees nothing but knows that she’s out there somewhere. He doesn’t want Betty anywhere near her and needs to get her dressed and on his bike quickly.

Jughead is the most powerful vampire out there but knows that Betty is still vulnerable and he needs her safe. He climbs on the bike and starts it, Betty gets on a second later. 

His eyes continue to sweep around as he starts back the way they came. The blanket forgotten on the floor as well as the helmet. Betty wraps her arms around his torso and looks out at the passing scenery.

When they reach the road again, they both relax a little. Betty closes her eyes, sending her powers out to search for anyone who would mean her or Jug harm but feels nothing. 

She decides to quickly cast a spell around them, making anyone who might be focused on them want to run away. She feels the spell settle over them and relaxes into him. 

Once they pass by Pop’s Diner, Jughead finally relaxes too. He knows they’re safe if there are witnesses around. He knew she would never try something around other people.

One thing he instilled in his children and they in turn instilled in their Paidí (vampire child) was to never do anything if there were people around. He didn’t want humans to know of their existence and had killed all those who chose to defy his word. He felt responsible for all vampires since he was the first.

He governed them harshly and made sure they did right. If one of them killed a human just for the hell of it, he would make sure they would never harm another one in such a way that sent a message to all his Paidí. 

He wasn’t particularly a good guy himself, but he cherished life and there was no reason to kill just to feed. A vampire couldn’t hold the entire blood volume of a human. Yes, accidents happen but to intentionally kill was forbidden.

Of course, an accident was dealt with as well but never as painfully as an intentional kill. A vampire wasn’t allowed to hunt on their own till they could control themselves. If a vampire turned someone, they were required to stay with the vampire until they knew how to control their feeding. 

Once they had their control, they could go their separate ways. That could take a long time sometimes, so it was always a wise idea to make sure your Paidí was someone you didn’t mind having around for a while.

Before long Jug pulls up to his house and sighs. He would find out why  _ she _ was here and let her know that if she touched Betty, he would end her life very quickly. She may have been one of his favorite children at one point in time, but he had no patience left for her. After everything that she did to him he wouldn’t give her a chance to hurt Betty.

“Who was out there, Jug?” Betty asks, worrying her lip as she gets off the bike.

“Let’s go inside. There is a lot I should probably tell you since I know she saw you with me.” Jug says eyes scanning the neighborhood.

“Ok.” Betty says, following him into his house. Betty’s phone goes off before she steps inside and she tenses. Seeing that it’s Cheryl wanting the details that she had promised to deliver, she ignores the call and quickly sent her a text.

**Blondie** : I’ll call you back in a few, with VMP atm.

**Red** : YOU’RE WHAT?

**Blondie** : Don’t worry I’m safe. Have a lot to tell.

**Red** : Tell me when you’re done, and we will meet.

**Blondie** : I’m fine I promise.

**Red** : I’ll be the judge of that Cousin.

**Blondie** : LOL love you Red!

**Red** : Love you too Blondie!

The cool air-conditioned air hits Betty’s skin as soon as she steps inside, making her shiver just a bit from the temperature change. 

Jug closes the door behind them, not bothering to lock the door. Vampires can’t enter his home without an invitation since he’s still technically alive.

He grabs Betty's hand to pull her into his arms, hugging her to try and hold onto to the serenity his soul felt out in the woods. It doesn’t happen but he still tries. He doesn't want to lose what they felt for one another.

When she wraps her arms around him, he begins to feel content, which is almost as good. It’s been so long since he felt anything besides anger, mostly.

“Spill the beans, Jones.” Betty says into his ear while she’s still wrapped in Jughead’s arms.

“You might want to sit down. It’s a long story and- very involved. I’ll try to make it as short as I can but be warned, it’s not a fairy tale with a happy ending.” Jug says sitting down steeling himself to tell Betty his secrets. Well, most of them.

“Before I get into the story let me ask you, how much do you know about vampires?” Jug asks, wanting to know if she had just heard the tales or true stories.

“Well, just basic stuff. Like vampires need blood everyday to survive, they have some sort of allergic reactions to silver and the sun, that’s deadly…” Betty says thinking about all the stuff she had read in her grimoire.

“So you’ve never met a vampire before?” He asks, knowing that her information is only surface deep.

“No.” She replies, waiting for him to explain. She has a feeling she’s about to learn a lot of new information about vampires and she can’t wait.

“Ok good, now let me clear up some things to help you understand better.” He says, grabbing her hand, needing her touch. “I am the first vampire, the oldest thing walking this earth at this very moment. I do not have the same afflictions as my children do. I was cursed into my life by a jealous- well I’ll explain that more later.” He pushes thoughts of Uranus away and concentrates on what she needs to know now.

“If this is too hard for you, you don't have to tell me.” Betty says softly, moving closer to him.

“It’s not that, it’s just something I don’t normally talk about with anyone. I’ve been alone for so long, sometimes I forget what it’s like to have someone to talk to. So, as I said, I’m the first vampire. I was alone for a long time before I learned I could make other vampires. One day I had the thought that I could make friends to walk with me through time, maybe even have a family. So, I set out to find companions.” He says, looking at Betty and hoping she understood.

“I’m ok Jug. Keep going” Betty says encouragingly.

“I first met her around 1780. She was a firecracker, way ahead of her time. Antoinette was being sold as a slave to the highest bidder. Her mother had been a mistress to her master and had fallen pregnant with his child. The master sold both of them because he couldn’t stand the sight of them. Her mother died several years before I met Toni and she was spitting mad, standing there half naked on the auction block. Her hands tied behind her back; face covered in dirt, couldn’t have been older than 11-12…” Jug says, the memory putting a smile on his face.

“She was cursing all of us. She held her head high and I remember thinking someone with such a strong spirit shouldn’t be a slave. I bought her and brought her back to my home. I got her cleaned up and I could see she was beautiful and had olive skin that was perfect, especially for someone who had been a slave her entire life.

“I explained that I didn’t need or want a slave and she was free to live her life as she saw fit. She left for a day. When she came back, she explained that since she didn’t have any money, she wouldn’t survive out there. I decided to offer my home to her. She took me up on the offer and we lived like that for a while. I schooled her as she grew into a woman.” Jug says, looking far away. Betty can see that he’s reliving these memories as he tells her his story.

“I had been careful to not reveal my nature to her as I didn’t want to frighten her. One night when I had thought she was asleep, I took a woman to my bed and… fed from her. Toni had been watching from my chamber's entryway and saw the whole incident. I cleaned the woman I had been with up and sent her on her way. Toni confronted me about it as I walked back into the house and I had to tell her what I was. I thought she would run but instead insisted on me changing her.

“I changed her, showed her how to be a vampire, and the rules behind it. We spent 50 years together.” Jughead stops for a minute. Betty can see anger starting to leak into his expression.

“I'm here Juggie, it's ok.” She whispers, clutching his hand in hers.

He looks at her and smiles. He leans toward her, capturing her lips in a need to ground himself to the present before he tells the rest. He pulled away, breathless and continued.

“She left for a while wanting to explore on her own, to make her own children and possibly find a mate. Over our time together, she had become more into women than men, so I understood. We would meet up every few months or so to talk and share what we had seen and talked about the children she had made for me. About 5 years after she had been on her own, she came to me excited. She said she found a way to fix the mutation in the vampire DNA. You see, I had been learning everything I could about my children and why they were so different than me. She had been doing the same.

“She began to tell me that she had met this witch. She had fallen for her and they had been trying to cure her of the mutations so she wouldn’t have the limitations she had. The witch had a spell to help her cure the problem, but they hadn’t been able to make it work. That’s when I felt it: a spell. I couldn’t move or speak, all I could do was sit there while Toni told me they had figured out that my blood was the key to curing the problem.”

“How did they even figure that out?” Betty asks, feeling a pang of guilt in her heart.

“That is what I don’t know. As I sat there, immobile, Toni and her witch talked about the spell but not how they figured it out. If I hadn’t been as strong as I am or as old as I was, they would have completed their spell. They had procrastinated long enough for me to figure out what spell they were using and freed myself. When I got free, they ran. I chased Toni down and told her that if she ever came near me again, I would kill her."

“Over the years since then she has tried to get my blood or has her minions try for her, but she hasn’t yet been successful. She vowed to get powerful enough to take me down long enough to get my blood. You see she thinks vampires should be the alpha race. If it were up to her, vamps would run the world and humans would be little more than cows for us.”

“Why tell me any of this, Jug?” Betty whispers, unsure of how much he knew about her.

“Because I felt her in the woods. I know she’s here looking to see if she can figure out a weakness she can explore. I fear she’ll come after you Betty.”

Betty smiled and let Jug see her excitement at the idea, “She could try. There’s something about me that you don’t know yet, Juggie.”

The look on Betty’s face excites Jug. He saw earlier that she puts an act on for the people of this town and he knew then that she wasn’t as innocent as she played. 

He hadn’t had a chance to talk to her about it because he was so overcome with desire that he decided it could wait. Now was the time to talk to the vixen beside him.

“Oh, I know there’s a lot of things about you I don’t know. I saw through your act of innocence earlier. I want to know the real Betty.” Jug says, pulling her close and running the tip of his nose along her jawline. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands off her.

“Well, I think I will keep a few secrets to myself but what you need to know is that I’m a witch. Everyone in my entire family are witches. I’m the strongest of my family and it will take a lot to keep me down Jug. Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.” Betty says with a smirk on her face.

Jughead stills at her words, warning bells going off at the word 'witch'. He feels anger rising inside him and he has to fight the urge to fling her away from him. “A witch?” He growls.

Betty’s smile falters at his change in demeanor but she doesn’t run. She can understand his anger but wants to assure him that she isn’t that kind of witch. 

“Jug, I’m not here to get your blood to cure vampires. I swear.” She says truthfully, despite the fact that she still intends to take his blood for her own spell. She knows she wouldn’t do what he thinks she will with his blood.

Jughead studies her for a moment and can tell she’s being serious. She isn’t there to help Toni gain what she had been after for almost 300 years. He relaxes a little but something in him doesn’t let him relax completely. Part of him is still suspicious of her.

He decides to not listen to that suspicious part of his mind and pulls her close to kiss her. She moans into his mouth, holding him tight and knowing that something had changed between them. 

It was no longer a human and a vampire but two people who felt something so strong for each other that they were willing to ignore their instincts just to be close.

“You may be a witch and can take care of yourself but know that Toni being turned by me directly gives her certain powers that my other child turned by someone beside me. My direct Paidí, my children, are stronger than others. Yes, they still have limitations but not as many. Please be careful…” He let the sentence die out because he didn’t need her to know that he was already attached to her.

Betty simply smiles at him knowingly. She thinks about telling him the rest but decides there have been enough of her secrets shared for today. Dark Betty will stay a secret, if only for a little longer. Yes, Jug knows that she’s not as innocent as she acts but it goes beyond that and she decides to keep that to herself for a bit.

He could feel that Betty had somehow wiggled into his numb heart and had started to wake up his body. She was flipping switches inside him, turning his emotions and feelings back on. He was losing the battle for his heart and he didn’t even know it yet. 

All he could see was that since he met her, life was just this side of bearable. Something he thought he would never have without Gaia with him.

Even thinking about his first love didn’t hurt as much. He thought about her and didn’t have to clutch his chest in pain like he had since the day he had lost her forever. Thinking of that day still brings him anger but it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.

***

Toni sits there watching as Anékméos, or was it Jughead now, quickly left the area. She knows her father felt her. The way his eyes lit up with fire when he looked for her was hard to miss. Toni chuckles to herself. His reaction tells her the woman he’s with means something to him. 

She had been waiting for so long for Jug to take in someone Toni could use against him. Her fangs grew longer at the possibility that her dreams were finally coming true. 

Of course, she wasn’t the same person she had been when she revealed too much to him all those years ago.

For one, she found out that turning a witch was a very bad idea. If they were able to keep their powers through the change then they were far more dangerous than Toni had been willing to unleash on the world. Yes, she wanted to rule the world, but she didn’t want it destroyed.

The first witch she had fallen for had to be destroyed and Toni had spent the last 200+ years trying to obtain Jughead’s blood. Failure after failure had gotten to her so about 75 years ago she had given up and decided to live a little. That was when she met Calliope. Calliope had easily proven herself to Toni and they had been together ever since. 

Cali had recently taken a turn for the worse. Not being able to see the sun and being restricted to night living had taken its toll. Toni was still in love with the woman, but she was slowly losing her love with every passing year. She knew if she didn’t get Jug’s blood, Cali would kill herself. She could see it in her lovers’ eyes. 

Toni didn’t bother to follow Jug. She knew where he was staying but also knew it would be pointless to take him head on. Not to mention it was still the middle of the day. She would be stuck in her little cave she had found after following the two around town. She had been able to hide from the sun, but she knew Jug would take a path back home where she couldn’t follow. 

_ ‘I will wait Anékméos or whatever silly name you call yourself now. I will wait until the time is right and then your life will be used to start the revolution for us all!  _ Toni thinks to herself. At sundown, she plans to check on Cali first then she will seek Jughead's destruction.

Her phone dings letting her know someone was texting her. She brings it up and sees it is her partner in crime. 

**Him** : We need to meet. 

**Antoinette** : Agreed, I found the key.

**Him** : I know. Do not forget who I am.

**Antoinette: ** How could I forget. For 200 years you have never let me.

**Him** : Watch your tone with me. I can still unmake you little girl.

Toni grinds her teeth in irritation. Aether had been riding Toni since they day he revealed to her how to cure her mutated DNA. He seemed to have a grudge against Jughead that withstood time and even burned brighter as it passed. 

She knew she would need to deliver Jughead’s cold dead body to Aether soon or it would be her life forfeit. Yes, she wanted the cure mainly for Cali, but it was Aether’s threats that kept her going back even after so many failures she had lost count.

Staring at the helmet and blanket left behind in the sun, Toni thought about all the ways she would make Jug suffer when she finally got him in her grasp. Then she would hand him over to Aether who wanted his pound of flesh as well. She didn’t know what Jug had done to get the Titan’s mad at him, but she knew not to dig into it.

***

What neither of his enemies knew was that there were allies on Jughead’s side, working against those who meant to harm him. They all believed Jug was on his own, even Jughead himself, but there were still a few beings actively working to protect him. 

More importantly, they will do all they can to help him even if it means keeping him in the dark. There’s some knowledge that is dangerous, even to a Titan.

There was also the empathy of The Moirai (The Fates) at work in his current situation. Jughead’s thread had been tangled up in the past and needed to be righted once and for all. 

Normally, The Moirai tried not to mess with the threads already woven, but it's not everyday that a situation this delicate arises. The sisters compassion helped Jug’s supporters as well but they continued to keep that secret close. 

After all, even though fate was stronger than anything else, it could only be interfered with so much. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia had felt the very moment when Anékméos had seen Betty. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had done everything she could to save him and to give him something that would make walking the earth for all eternity worth it for him. 
> 
> After more than two decades, the fruits of their labors was finally paying off. Thankfully, they had been able to keep their actions secret and no one but the two sisters and a few trusted allies knew the truth of it all. No one else was to be trusted with the truth, this kind of meddling was forbidden for a reason, and no one wanted to pay the price for the actions taken. 
> 
> The Titan’s and God’s of old may have taken a back seat in this new world of technology but they still had their spies. And even though they were no longer worshipped as they once were, they were still just as powerful. They would rain down their wrath on the world and salt the earth. They would start humanity all over again if they had found a good enough reason.
> 
> *******************************

“Cher... I need to tell you something,” Betty said as she sat down next to her one true friend and confidante.

“Are you ok, Cousin? If he hurt you, I’ll rip his…” Cheryl growled.

“He didn’t do anything!” Betty says hurriedly, knowing that Cheryl can be brutally protective of her. “Well, nothing I didn’t want him to do.” She adds blushing

Cheryl looked at Betty for a minute before grinning. She sits down next to Betty putting her arm around her, “Tell me everything!”

Betty told her about accidentally finding the vampire and everything that happened after, leaving nothing out. Well, almost nothing. She wasn’t ready to admit that she had feelings for the vampire. She wasn’t ready to admit to herself that there was a connection and she knew she definitely couldn’t tell Cheryl anything until she figured her feelings out herself.

“How was it?” Cheryl asked, concern on her face. 

“He was gentle. Made sure I was ok the entire time and… Oh my god, it was so good! I’ve never felt anything like the things he made me feel,” Betty says placing her hands on her chest over her heart, feeling her heart rate speed up just thinking about it.

Both women giggled as they shared details about their first time. They lounged next to Sweetwater River where they always met. This was a place far off the beaten path and they were free to relax. No one’s prying eyes followed them there. It was one of the few places Betty could come to be the real her. Dark Betty could let her hair down and not worry about being discovered.

“So, tell me, are you still wanting to go through with getting his blood?” Cheryl asks, laying down on her towel to catch some sun.

“Yes, of course! I will finally have immortality,” Betty says almost too fiercely.

“But?” Cheryl asks, knowing Betty all too well.

“But... I might wait a few days, or weeks even. I kind of want to enjoy this a little before he’s out of my life for good, you know?” Betty says, trying to not let her voice betray the way she feels when she thinks about Jug not being in her life. Of course, Betty hopes Jug will stick around but she knows that once she takes his blood and does the spell Jug will probably want nothing to do with her. 

Not because of the war that will happen but because by taking his blood the way Betty was going to, it would be a betrayal of his trust. And Betty had a feeling that Jug wouldn’t handle that kind of thing very well. She knew he would flee and never look back. She knows she’ll lose him and for the first time in a while, she feels guilty about her plans. 

“Maybe we can use the other vamp? That one that you said is stalking Jug,” Cheryl suggests. Betty can tell that Cheryl sees how strong her feelings for Jughead already are, even if she hadn’t told her.

“Honestly Cher, I’ve read the spell so many times and I don’t know if I want to add a traitor's blood to a spell that strong. You’d be taking on some of the characteristics of the host you use, and while I’d be willing to use someone else’s blood, I sure as hell know I won’t use Toni’s even if it’s a last resort. You know how I feel about traitors,” Betty says, feeling her entire body turning cold just at the thought of Toni.

“Yea, you’re right, that’s probably not the best idea. We’ll figure something else out but for now, you can enjoy the time you have with him. Besides, if you want him to stick around why not just ask him for the blood? Maybe tell him the plan and see if he would be willing to help?” Cheryl says as she lays on her back soaking up the sun.

“I guess I could ask. I don’t think he would like it though after what he told me about Toni,” Betty says thoughtfully.

“Don’t worry about it right now, we’ll figure it out. Just focus on him and see where this takes you, Cousin.” Cheryl says.

They sit there for a while longer just relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin. They were enjoying the fact that they could be themselves here and not worry about prying eyes. In town, they’re forced to keep up appearances, but out here they can be whoever they want to be. Betty is finding it harder every day to keep pretending she’s sweet and innocent. Her patience is wearing thin and she knows that she will have to have immortality soon, before she does something stupid and snaps.

She can feel Dark Betty getting closer to the surface every day. She is ready to show the world the real her and take out her horrid family. She knows they no longer deserves to live. They have done enough evil things that if the police ever found out they would be thrown under the jail.

The Blossoms and the Coopers have participated in human sacrifice for as long as they have been powerful. Every generation they picked someone to sacrifice in order to keep their power. In Betty’s lifetime however her family had sacrificed two people. Jason, Cheryl’s twin brother and Charles, Betty’s older brother had been the unfortunate souls to be this generation's sacrifice.

They had first sacrificed Charles many years ago. He was supposed to be the only one, but the Blossoms and Cooper’s magic was waning, and they couldn’t figure out why. They thought another sacrifice was needed so they killed Jason and all seemed to right itself. 

Once Betty had stumbled onto the truth she knew she would destroy the entire clan for their crimes, no matter the cost. She had no problem with the darker side of the craft but sacrificing children so they could keep their powers was a line even Dark Betty wouldn’t cross. When she had revealed the truth to Cheryl, they both agreed there was no way their lines could continue. 

That was when the two decided to look through the grimoire that had found its way to Betty when she was just a teen. They found spells there to punish the people they wanted but it wasn’t enough. They both knew their bloodline had to be completely wiped out or they would be paying for the sins of their families.

They found the spell for immortality and knew that if they were going to be able to track down all with Blossom or Cooper blood, they would need to survive the assault. They had studied the book from cover to cover and had their plan. The only thing that eluded them was the vampire blood. 

Even with spells to help them find vampire blood they had been unsuccessful in finding one. Now that they had one at hand, Betty wasn’t sure she wanted to go through with it. She would still make her family pay for their sins, but she didn’t know if she could take Jughead’s blood and possibly destroy something she didn’t understand yet. There was something between Betty and Jughead that felt more right than anything else. 

It wasn’t just the great sex, although that definitely was a bonus. There was something about their connection that resonated deep inside of Betty and seemed to heal wounds she wasn’t aware she had. Betty wasn’t ready to give that up yet. 

Betty’s phone beeping pulls her out of her thoughts. She picks up the phone to see it’s a text from Jughead. A smile plays on her lips and she knows she’s in trouble.

**Juggie**: I find myself thinking of you and getting hard. When are you coming back?

**Betts**: I’ve only been gone 2 hours lol

**Juggie**: True but I need you again ;)

**Betts: **Oh really?

**Juggie:** I find my hunger for you growing... Maybe I could taste more than your sweet juices...

**Betts:** Hmmm, if you’re a good boy…

**Juggie: **I assure you darling, I am always good!

**Betts: ** Not good at it! Lol. I’ll be the judge on if you are worthy :-*

**Juggie:** Yes Mistress ;-P 

Betty stares at the message as she feels desire pooling between her legs. Thoughts of dominating a vampire run through her head and she feels her sex pulse with wanting. She looks at Cheryl and sees the woman is oblivious to her conversation, so she continues.

**Betts:** Don’t touch yourself. I want you to be aching for me when I get there.

**Juggie: **Yes Mistress 

**Juggie: (picture message) **I am already aching for you, Mistress. Please come soon ;-)

She almost drops the phone when she sees the photograph. She had never received a dick pic before and it sends a heat wave over her entire body. She remembers leaving him earlier that day and knows she will be going back to his house as soon as she leaves Cheryl.

Hell, she would have stayed with him but she knew if she hadn’t met Cheryl, she would have tracked her down. Plus, she needed to tell Cheryl they were waiting on the spell for a little bit. Although, Jug had made it almost impossible for her to leave.

He had looked so damn sexy in his wife beater and jeans. Hair uncontrolled and desire filling his face. She damn near came just looking at him and thinking about what had happened in the woods. She would never forget it. Even the little pain she had felt as he took her virginity couldn’t take away the immense pleasure she had felt.

“Go on now, Cousin. I can feel your desire from here. We’ll talk in a few days, I’ll take care of your mother until you come up for air,” Cheryl’s voice teasing her, making Betty jump.

“Are you sure?” Betty asks, looking hopefully at Cheryl.

“Yes, you deserve to have a few days off and away from it all. I can go off for days not have to deal with my family, but you’re stuck. Take a few days off before the fun begins,” Cheryl says, looking over at Betty with a wicked grin on her face.

Betty doesn’t need Cheryl to tell her twice. She stands quickly, gathering her things and making a beeline down the path they had taken to get there. She scrambles into her car, knowing she’s going to spend every possible minute with Jug until she has to take his blood. She knew she would need a few personal items so she turned toward home to get some clothes and to check on her Mother. 

Betty had already set up someone to watch Alice while she was gone so she needed to let them know Cheryl would be relieving them instead of her and that she would be arriving there soon. Betty started to think about what she needed to pack. There were a few pieces of lingerie she had bought simply because she liked the feeling of silk against her skin, now knowing that she would bring them to wear for Jug.

As she pulls up to her house, she texts Jug to let him know she’d be there in 20 minutes or so and told him he'd better be ready for her. His response sent waves of excitement through her body as she ran inside, yelling at the day nurse while she runs upstairs.

Twenty minutes later she is freshly showered and packed. She even has an outfit for a date night, should the need arise. She checks one more time with Cheryl, feeling guilty that she was going to have to deal with Alice for her. When Cheryl replies she truly is ok with staying with her, Betty heads out the door. 

As soon as she walks to the door of Jughead’s house, she knows he’s ready for her. There is a note taped to the door:

** _The door is open Agápi Mou. I am waiting for you!_ **

She smiles to herself while turning the knob to open the door.

***

Gaia, trapped deep inside her Earthly prison, can feel Anékméos' joy. Even in the void and surrounded by nothing, she smiles to herself. The ache in her chest lessens as she feels him letting himself relax with Betty.

Her prison doesn't feel like such a prison when she can feel his happiness. It had taken her so long to figure out a way to help her love, to give him hope and happiness again. She knew she would never be able to see him again but she had wanted to make sure he would live his life to the fullest, even if it was with someone else. 

Anékméos’ punishment was unfair, and Gaia had done all she could to lessen it. After she had been thrown in her eternal cell, she had spent all of her time trying to figure out a way to make it up to him. His only crime was falling in love with the wrong person. She knew when they started their affair that it would end badly but she chose to ignore the possible repercussions from her actions. She was blinded by lust and it hadn’t been fair to him.

Even with Uranus dead his magic held strong. After his death, Nyx had tried to free Gaia of her prison with no success. Erebus had tried, adding his power with Nyx, and nothing had worked. The only thing they had been able to do was visit and smuggle in a few comforts for Gaia. 

After spending so much time inside the Earth, Gaia knew she would never be free. She had become one with the Earth, even more now that she had been living for centuries in a harmonious symbiotic relationship with the Earth. She feared that if she left now, that it would die without her essence keeping it alive.

Nyx had come to see her 22 years ago offering her a small gift. She had defied their laws to comfort her sister. Gaia had jumped at the chance to help her beloved. Nyx was eager to give her sister a little happiness even if she couldn’t free her.

So Nyx, with the help of Erebus, took Gaia’s essence to the two people that would be willing to help them with their crazy plan. After they had been successful, Gaia had patiently waited for their creation to find Anékméos. 

Gaia had felt the very moment when Anékméos had seen Betty. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had done everything she could to save him and to give him something that would make walking the earth for all eternity worth it for him. 

After more than two decades, the fruits of their labors was finally paying off. Thankfully, they had been able to keep their actions secret and no one but the two sisters and a few trusted allies knew the truth of it all. No one else was to be trusted with the truth, this kind of meddling was forbidden for a reason, and no one wanted to pay the price for the actions taken. 

The Titan’s and God’s of old may have taken a back seat in this new world of technology but they still had their spies. And even though they were no longer worshipped as they once were, they were still just as powerful. They would rain down their wrath on the world and salt the earth. They would start humanity all over again if they had found a good enough reason.

“It’s finally happening sister,” Nyx said as she appeared in the void Gaia called home.

Gaia smiles and nods, “I know. I can feel it.”

“Will this be hard on you?” Nyx asks, concern written all over her face.

“I have waited a long time to be able to help Anékméos in even a small way. I’m happy that he has a chance at the life that was stolen from him,” Gaia replies, smiling radiantly at Nyx. “Have you told Hades and Persephone yet?”

“Yes, they are aware that their daughter has met her mate. They are both very pleased to see the plan is working just how we hoped. They send their love,” Nyx says as she sits next to Gaia.

“We have done all we can for them. Now it’s up to them to find happiness with each other,” Gaia sighs thoughtfully.

“I feel I should warn you though, dearest sister. We have heard rumors, whispers really, that there is a faction working against our plans. We are doing everything we can to keep anything from happening, but I fear there may be rough waters ahead for them,” Nyx tells her sister, knowing it will worry her but believing she needed to know.

“There have always been those who wished Uranus had killed Anékméos all those years ago. Anékméos has proven that he can take whatever they throw at him. I am not worried,” Gaia states with a proud smile on her face. 

“When do you think would be a good time to let the girl know of her true heritage? I feel like with this news, she will need to know sooner than we planned. I think it might change the path she is on,” Nyx says, looking at a bowl full of water. The picture on the water's surface was of Anékméos' smiling face. Nyx knew that Gaia’s love for him would never diminish.

“I think we should wait a little longer. I fear what that knowledge would do. How would you feel if you found out you are a Goddess after thinking yourself human your entire life?” Gaia asked, looking at her sister knowingly.

“That is definitely something we must handle gently. Do you think she can handle her powers once they fully come to her?” Nyx asks.

“I think she will surprise us all and handle everything perfectly. She has something about her. She is stronger than any of us could have seen,” Gaia sighs happily.

“She is nothing like I thought she would be. But I do suppose she is her Mother's daughter. You remember Persephone at that after. Demeter nearly froze the Earth when she learned that she had run off to the Underworld to marry Hades, and with your blessing no less,” Nyx admits, knowing that she had initially thought Betty would be something a little more delicate.

Gaia laughs in a loud burst, “She is definitely the daughter of Hades and Persephone with my essence in the mix. Honestly sister, did you truly think that we would create a soft creature, easily controlled? No, she will make a fierce and exacting immortal. I rather wonder if the world is ready for her because if it’s not, they'd do well to get there soon!”

Both women sat and talked for awhile, knowing that it will be another 20 or more years before they can converse again. When their time is up, they embrace, and Gaia is left alone with her thoughts. She wonders for the first time if their plan will work as smoothly as she had hoped.

She has seen Betty’s determination on the path she was currently on. If she continues this way, there might not be any helping her back to the path that had been planned for her. That was this thing about free will though. No matter what the intentions were of the Titan’s or the God’s, they could not mess with free will. There was only so much you could do to push someone in one direction. In the end it was up to them where they went. 

Gaia had a feeling Betty would go on her own path and no one, no God, Titan, or vampire would tell her how to act or who to be. Only she would be the one to decide her fate. Or would she?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty opens the door to Jughead’s house once she arrives and is met with the sight of candles scattered everywhere. She gasps at the romantic gesture as she walked further in and set her bag down just inside the door. There was no immediate sign of Jughead anywhere but she could tell he was there somewhere. She hadn’t asked if she could stay for a few days but -given the scene in front of her- she had a feeling he would be on board.
> 
> She walks towards where she imagines the bedroom must be and can hear the shower running inside. A smile blossoms on her face. She had told him to be ready, so either he wanted her to join him in the shower or he wasn’t ready. Either way she would be able to play. Her body hummed with excitement at the naughty thoughts filtering through her mind. 
> 
> Walking into the bedroom towards the sound of the shower, she started to undress slowly. By the time she reached the bathroom, she was naked and ready to see Jug. She opened the door, letting steam billow out bathroom. Standing before her, inside a glass shower stall, was a very wet vampire.

Betty opens the door to Jughead’s house once she arrives and is met with the sight of candles scattered everywhere. She gasps at the romantic gesture as she walked further in and set her bag down just inside the door. There was no immediate sign of Jughead anywhere but she could tell he was there somewhere. She hadn’t asked if she could stay for a few days but -given the scene in front of her- she had a feeling he would be on board.

She walks towards where she imagines the bedroom must be and can hear the shower running inside. A smile blossoms on her face. She had told him to be ready, so either he wanted her to join him in the shower or he wasn’t ready. Either way she would be able to play. Her body hummed with excitement at the naughty thoughts filtering through her mind. 

Walking into the bedroom towards the sound of the shower, she started to undress slowly. By the time she reached the bathroom, she was naked and ready to see Jug. She opened the door, letting steam billow out bathroom. Standing before her, inside a glass shower stall, was a very wet vampire. 

He was standing in the spray letting water run over his naked body, eyes closed with a smile on his face. Just as Betty walks in and closes the door behind her he looks at her, his seafoam green eyes starling without his hair to distract from it. They were filled with the same desire Betty felt, making her thighs clench involuntarily.

“Tsk tsk, either you did this intentionally or you're not ready, Juggie. And I believe you promised me that you would be ready for me when I got here,” Betty says in a sultry voice, thick with promise.

“Oh Mistress, I am ready! Do with me as you wish,” Jughead says, eyeing Betty with raw need, lust written on his face.

Betty’s body responses in kind even before she can think about it. She may not have had sex before but she had read enough books and watched enough movies to know what game they were playing. She faltered for a second, a bit unsure, until an idea popped into her mind. 

She saunters into the shower stall with Jug, feeling his eyes follow her every move. She pushes herself up against his naked body, moaning slightly as she lets the water run over them both, “This is a problem, Jug. I’m clean and I don’t want to be clean. I need you to make me dirty,” she whispers against the shell of his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jughead’s eyes widen for a moment before he gives in and lets his desire lead the way. He crushes his mouth on hers, pulling her body as close as possible. His fingers thread into her wet golden locks while he devours her with his mouth, his velvety tongue tangling with hers. They feed off of each other as a desire hotter than anything either one of them has ever felt burns their twining bodies.

“Fuck me, Juggie. Now!” Betty cries out as she feels his hard erection pulse between them. She felt as if her entire body has been set ablaze and he was the only one who could cool the burn.

“You’ve had no foreplay…”

“I don’t care. I need you inside me now,” Betty begs, jumping up to wrap her legs around him. Jug growls as the tip of his cock rubs up against her lower lips. Betty peppers his neck with love bites, driving him wild.

Jug doesn’t protest any more as his primal urges take over. He angles himself toward her slick folds and thrusts deeply, sheathing himself inside her completely. When he hears her whimpered moans, he doesn’t wait for her to urge him on as he pulls out completely and shoves in her again. 

Betty’s eyes flutter shut, her mind drunk off the mix of pain and pleasure. They find a bruising rhythm together, riding the line between too much and not enough. Both are panting with their movements as Jug places Betty’s back against the wall so he can have more room to move. As soon as her back is supported, he grunts and starts to really surge into her.

With every hard thrust, Betty moans in pleasure just on the verge of a scream. Every noise that falls from Betty’s lips spurs Jughead on, his fangs elongate as his desire for her blood grows stronger than he had ever felt.

“Fuck Betts, I …” Jughead tried to speak only to be cut off when Betty’s violent orgasm catches him off guard, the feeling of her slick walls gripping him tightly is almost too much. 

Betty thrashes around, digging her nails into Jug’s back as she screams out in pleasure. Black spots dot her vision as the climax is drawn out even further by him struggling to keep pace. The thought of him losing his hard won control because of her makes her orgasm heightened to an all new level.

Before he can even recover from her orgasm she tightens even further around him, milking him to an orgasm before he was ready. He pumps into her, spilling into her with a surprised scream, “Fuck!”

After he empties himself into her he slowly eases them both to the floor, his legs no longer able to hold them up after their overwhelming orgasms. When they are settled comfortably on the floor, Jug looks into Betty’s fluttering eyes and smiles. He’s still buried deep inside her and decides in that moment that he never wants to not be inside her.

“I think I died. I think you just killed me,” Jug pants as he leans his head forward rest it on her heaving breasts.

Betty laughs heartily but it's soon cut off as they both moan, her laughter causing her muscles to contract, “Oh god!”

“Shit. Don’t laugh,” Jug groans, still sensitive from their vigorous love making.

“Then don’t make me laugh,” Betty says, untangling her legs from him and sitting down on the tile. Her legs are still too shaky and she knows they won’t support her just yet.

“Was that dirty enough for you?” Jugs asks, grinning at her smugly.

“I don’t know about dirty but that was something,” Betty winks, her eyes sparkling at the memory of what they just did.

Jug stands and helps Betty to her feet, holding her tight when she wobbles a little. He grabs the soap and begins to clean her gently, taking extra care against her tender flesh. When he’s finished, he hands the soap to her and she returns the favor, gasping when she sees the claw marks down his back.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She apologizes, her hand going to her mouth.

“I’m not, it’s a mark of great sex. It's just proof that I have been claimed, happily I might add.” Jug laughs, cuddling her into his arms.

They finish washing themselves off before they finally decide to get out. As they dry off, Betty can see the marks already fading and is amazed at the rate he’s healing. They dry off but don’t bother to get dressed, laying in bed while they both let their hands roam as they cuddle.

“Is it always like this?” Betty asks, lazily trancing circles across his chest.

“What?” Jug says, humming at the sensation of her hands grazing his skin.

“Sex. I mean, we just finished and the feeling of your hands on me makes me want more,” she sighs, biting down on his pec gently.

“I have a feeling that between us, it will always be like this. Before we do anything else though, I believe we have a few things to discuss.” Jug states, his hands stopping their exploration of her body.

“Like what?” Betty says, curious.

“Like, would you be ok if I drank from you? Where is this going? Last, but definitely not least, just who is the real Betty Cooper?”

Betty suddenly tensed in nervousness. She knew this conversation was coming but she wasn’t ready for it so soon. She knows that on the surface, it would be a good time to ask him about his blood. However, she doesn’t want to ruin things yet so she decides to save that for later.

“Well, does it hurt to have you feed from me?” Betty asks, hoping she can keep the conversation limited to this subject for a bit.

“No Agápi Mou, my saliva has a numbing agent so you won’t feel any pain. Plus, there’s something in it as well that acts as an aphrodisiac so it makes it similar to sex. That’s why most vampires only take from the gender their attracted to. Doing it during sex is… like nothing they have words for. For you and I both,” Jug says hungrily, lust dripping from his voice as he watches Betty’s face carefully.

“Will you be upset if I tell you I’m not ready for that yet?” Betty asks quietly, squeezing her hand tightly and digging her nails into her palms.

“Of course not! That’s why we are talking about it first. I just need to make sure I’m sated before we make love is all. It’s very hard not to bite you when you make me feel the way you do.” Jug whispers, nuzzling her neck and holding her tightly.

“Who do you feed on?” Betty says pointedly, not knowing how she feels about him feeding on another female.

“Well, honestly, I usually go to a bar and pick some random woman up but I don’t know now. It feels like I’m betraying you to feed off another woman,” Jug says, realizing that he will need to feed in a few days. For the first time since his curse was given to him he didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Maybe when you need to feed again I can…” Betty starts but stops herself, unsure of how he will react. She looks Jug straight in the eyes, stealing her nerve to say it. “Can I come along the next time you feed?”

“You do understand, Betty, that it’s almost like sex when I feed? I will be feeling pleasure given from another woman,” Jug says carefully, trying to make sure she understands.

“I know but if I’m there, you can be thinking of me and then you can fuck me afterwards. That way you won’t need to be with some rando. Plus, I think it would be kinda hot and maybe it could show me what it’s like?” Betty admits, straightening her shoulders to show she means what she says.

“I just don’t want to do anything to hurt you, Betts.” Jug says sincerely, his heart squeezing at the thought.

“Well if I’m there and know you're doing it -plus I won’t let you bite me...yet- I won’t be hurt.” Betty assures him with a smile, knowing he is concerned about her. That is just another thing that makes Betty fall for him a little more.

“Are we still going to couple's night tonight?” Jughead asks, holding Betty close and not wanting to let her go but having plans for her tonight.

“Well, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I can get us out of it,” Betty says, knowing she would happily stay in their bubble of bliss and not leave for anything.

“I would like to go, if you are ok with it? I’d like to dance with you and maybe go on a real date?” Jug says almost shyly, “It has been a very long time since I wanted to go on a date!”

“Then we’ll go. Um… I’m free for a couple of days actually…” Betty trails off, not knowing how to ask if she can stay with him.

Jug smiles wickedly at Betty, knowing where her thoughts are. “Then if you want to stay with me, I would be delighted, my darling.” 

Betty beams, cracking a face splitting smile. She’s never slept at a guys house before, well other than Archie’s when they were kids, but now she gets to have another first with  _ her _ vampire. Warning bells go off in her head at her thoughts of him being hers but she chooses to ignore them. She wants nothing more than to spend as much time with Jughead as she can before things go inevitably south. 

Jug finds himself smiling back at Betty, more than he has smiled in many years. “If we’re going then maybe we should get dressed. It’s getting late and I’d like to take you to dinner first.”

As they get up to get dressed, Betty finds her little black dress she had planned on wearing. She usually wears pastel colors, they help her persona with the people of this town and she really likes pastels, but tonight she would be wearing black.

The dress is form-fitting to the waist before flaring out in a loose silky fabric that moves with Betty, stopping just above the knee. The top is silk as well, a thin strap just over the shoulders with black crystals sewn sporadically over the dress, catching the light to sparkle.

Completing her look is a pair of black stiletto sandals that lace up her calf and look as if they were made for the dress with their own black crystals on them. They are peep toes and add about 4 inches on Betty’s height. Because the dress is too form fitting up top, Betty has to go braless and she grins wickedly. The thought of wearing this dress for Jug knowing that only a thin piece of lace for underwear is under the dress excites her.

She trades in her normal ponytail for long waves that fall artfully around her face to her shoulders. Her smoky eye shadow gives her emerald green eyes a chance to really stand out. The rest of her makeup is light and just enough to give Betty a soft glow. 

Once she is sure everything is the way she wants, she looks at herself one last time in the mirror. She still looks like 'herself' but she feels this is more like the real her than the mask she puts on for others. This outfit is dangerous and so is Betty.

She steps out into the living room where Jug is waiting for her because frankly, neither one could be trusted when naked together. As soon as she steps into the living room she stops short, her mouth going dry. 

Jug is standing before her in a pair of black dress slacks that hang low on his hips with a silk slate grey button up. The top three buttons are undone, showing his chest just enough for Betty’s hands to itch and her thighs to clinch. She wants to touch, kiss, even bite the exposed skin and it takes more strength then it probably should to restrain herself.

Jug looks up at Betty’s small gasp and immediately has to sit down on the couch he was standing next to. His eyes widen, staring at Betty with his mouth hanging open. 

“Damn,” he whispers, licking his lips then saying, “If I would have known you would be wearing that, I would have had you call your friends and cancel. That dress gives me wicked ideas.”

“Keep those thoughts warm, Juggie. We can do them all when we get back,” Betty coos, looking at him like she wants to do naughty things to him just as much as he did.

Before they can do anything -like rip each other's clothes off- they gather their things and head out the door. Jug had already brought out his car, knowing the bike would not be appropriate for Betty in a dress. Betty gasps, looking at the car sitting outside.

A shiny black 1958 Chevy Bel Air is sitting there just waiting for them to get in. When Betty gets closer she can see the interior is cherry red leather and in pristine condition. There isn’t a scratch on the car or the leather. The car has been completely restored and it makes her pulse race and her heart flutter.

“That’s your car?” Betty says, clearly astonished.

Jug smiles and says, “Yes, that’s my other baby. I prefer the bike but on nights like tonight, I break the car out.”

Betty giggles at the thought of riding in a car like that, of all the things she'd do to him in a car like that. She looks at Jug and sees the same expression on his face. The thought of Betty liking his car so much that it brings her to giggles excites him. 

They climb into the Bel Air and head for The Wyrm, having decided to eat after they work up an appetite from dancing. Jug’s eyes keep sliding to Betty’s bare leg. His hand finds its way to her bare skin, electricity running up his hand as he rubs her skin. Betty moans at the feeling, knowing that they will probably be leaving early at this rate. 

All too soon, they pull into the parking lot and get out to look for their friends. When they walk in they see a lot of people in pairs dancing and cuddling up but no signs of Veronica or Archie. They make their way to an empty table and order drinks.

As Betty and Jug cuddle up to each other and sway with the music, a prickling of energy creeps up Betty’s skin. Jug stills, feeling it too and he begins to look around for it. He can’t find the source but his internal alarms are going off. 

“Jug, somethings wrong,” Betty whispers looking at him, her eyes gone dark with power. 

“Your eyes…” Jug says, startled by the look of Betty's eyes.

“Something is calling my magic. Jug, something is trying to steal it.” Betty gasps, her voice growing weak.

Betty knows she has to protect herself, less someone with nefarious plans gets ahold of her magic. She closes her eyes, calling her shields up to form around her. As soon as she has them in place, she no longer feels her power being drained from her. She can feel that someone is still trying to steal her power but Betty knows that she is stronger. Who ever is attacking her right now will be sorry if she finds them.

“Someone here knows what I am and is trying to take my power,” she growls, angry at the nerve of this unseen foe.

“We should leave,” Jug says, gripping her closer to himself in a protective fashion.

Betty agrees, knowing she won’t be able to fight in front of everyone or her plans will be ruined. When they turn to leave, a witch is standing in their path. Looking at both of them like she is seeing into their souls.

She’s 5’6” with a lean athletic body, her hair is white as snow and her grey eyes sparkle wickedly. Her power breathes over Betty’s skin, letting her know that this witch is powerful and not to be underestimated. Betty throws another shield around Jug and herself, cementing her personal shield even more.

“Hello Betty, I’m Sabrina.” The witch says. “Come with me and your friend will not be harmed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-What are you?” Sabrina whispers in trembling voice, truly afraid of Betty for the first time. A depraved smile creeps up Betty’s face as she continues to stare unblinking at the terrified witch. Images of all the ways she wants to hurt this girl begin flashing through her mind as she feeds off her terror.
> 
> “Someone you will truly regret coming against.”
> 
> *********

Jughead feels another presence in the bar besides the witch in front of them. “Cali,” he spits angrily, the word filled with so much hatred that Betty shivers from it. This is the first time she has ever seen him this way and while part of her is frightened, there is another part of her that throbs with need at the power that radiates from him.

Betty could tell from the tension that this was going to be a conversation that didn’t need to be had in front of the large crowd that was gathering around them so she flicks her wrist, sparks flying from her hand as everything around them begins to slow down and time stood still.

“Oh, little witch has skills, doesn’t she?” the disembodied voice spoke again. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appears on the other side of the witch as if by magic. She stands as tall as Sabrina but her hair is a burnt auburn and her eyes are a dark onyx. “So, you know of me?” Calliope says smiling.

Betty and Jug both felt her presence and knew she was there so they weren’t surprised by her appearance, Jug however does seem enraged by it. “Of course. Do you think I can’t tell when one of my children is around? Do you think I haven’t kept an eye on Toni all these years?” Jug says, words dripping with venom. 

Cali laughs joyously, like Jug just told the funniest joke she has ever heard. “Oh Jug, you may have kept tabs on her but you don’t know everything,” she pauses, her mirth disappearing before she continues, “And remember this, I am not your child! The Great Mother made me, not you. I have no loyalties to you, ancient one!” She sneers, the last words spat out of her mouth like she had tasted something sour.

“All vampires are my children, you nescient girl. I alone am the Father of our race, something your dearest Toni has neglected to teach you. I’m betting she also neglected to tell you about the other powers I possess?” Jughead asks, malice in his words.

“Temper temper, Jughead. Jug-head...” Calliope pauses, snickering. “Such a silly little name for the ‘Father’ of vampires, is it not? Well Jug, before you decide to show me what you’ve got, I should let you in on a teensy little secret,” Calliope grins maniacally, bringing her phone out to show Betty and Jughead a picture. They see a photo of Archie and Veronica tied up, unconscious, in a darkened room somewhere.

Betty stills, looking at the image carefully. She may not be happy with the majority of the people in this town, but  _ no one _ has the right to take them hostage. She will not allow anyone to come into her town to wreak havoc. Betty has her own plans for this town but having a stranger coming in and hurting people is crossing a line that Betty didn’t know she had.

“If you hurt them, I will make you pay!” Betty hisses at the vampire and witch standing in front of them. She can feel her powers prickling her skin, electricity running through her veins as her anger began to rise.

“Then come with us and there will be no need to hurt them,” Sabrina states matter-of-factly. Betty’s heart races as she begins to feel Sabrina gathering the power around her to attack them.

Betty makes a split decision and does something she has only ever done with Cheryl a few times when they were testing their powers. Betty closes her eyes, concentrating on stealing the other woman’s powers, making Sabrina stumble. Calliope reaches out to grab her partner and growls at Betty.

“You are not powerful enough to come against me, you watered-down excuse for a witch! You may have some mojo, but I promise you have bitten off more than you can chew.” Betty says, voice low and menacing. Her eyes are blown black, her powers crackling around her like static electricity.

Sabrina laughs and tries to call her powers, but freezes when nothing happens. She begins to shake with the effort and still nothing happens. Sabrina’s eyes widen in fear when she realizes what has happened to her. Betty had effectively stolen Sabrina’s magic.

“That’s not possible!” Sabrina says, outraged and frightened.

“Welcome to the adult table, little one.” Betty says, smirking at her. “Don’t go against another witch until you know what kind of power they have. And damn sure don’t try to attack them until you know you can fight them and win. You will not live long if you underestimate the wrong witch.”

“What happened?” Calliope asks to Sabrina, unsure of what’s happening for the first time.

“She- she stole my power.” Sabrina whispers, wide eyed and terrified. Calliope turns to face her opponents and slowly starts to clap her hands, giving Betty and Jughead pause.

“Well, well, well. Seems your latest kitten has claws Jug, congratulations. But know this, if any harm comes to myself or Sabrina then your friends are as good as dead. My lover is waiting for us and if we’re not back in 15 minutes, Toni will not hesitate to kill them both slowly and painfully.” Cali says, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“Alright then, lead the way.” Betty says knowing she needs to find her friend and get them to safety before she can kick these bitches asses.

“Really, just like that? You’re just going to cave that easily? Damn, I really thought I would get more of a fight out of you, little witch.” Cali says, putting a perfect pout on her face.

“What can I say, I know when I’m against a wall,” Betty shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ll come with you peacefully under one condition: no more attacking. If you wanted me that bad, all you had to do was ask nicely.” Betty says, grabbing Jug’s hand and hoping he won’t spoil the act.

Cali looks at Betty for a minute before nodding her head as she turns to walk out of the still frozen bar, Sabrina following close by. Betty flicks her wrist, unfreezing time as the four walk out of the club into the night air like nothing was wrong. Betty’s acting skills are being tested tonight and she hopes that they are enough to convince the women leading the way.

“Alright ancient one, you two will need to follow me in your car. You probably won’t want us driving you home once we have collected what we need from you.” Cali says over her shoulder going towards her car. “And Sabrina will ride with you, so you don’t get any ideas. If she’s hurt in any way, then your friends will pay for it dearly.”

The three climb into the Bel-Air and follow Calliope’s sedan down a winding road that leads out of town just a bit. Betty chances a glance at Jug and can see from his aura that he is furious. There is fire in his eyes and a fine tremble over his body. His eyes keep darting to the rearview mirror, shooting daggers in Sabrina’s direction.

Betty turns around slowly, controlling her own anger. “Why would you betray your own kind for them? Have you no loyalty to our race? What could they have possibly offered you to make you turn on a sister?”

“Let’s get one thing straight: you are  _ not _ my sister. I don’t claim to have a ‘kind’ or to be a part of your ‘race’. But in answer to your question, money talks sweetheart.” Sabrina says, a serene smile on her face. Jughead scoffs and rolls his eyes from the front seat.

“Money, is that all? You want money, fine! I can triple what they are paying you!” Jug spits out between clenched teeth. In all his eons, he has never understood what was so damn important about money that you would make a person betray their own people for it.

“No can do, I don’t go back on my word once I give it.” Sabrina says with the creepy smile on her face.

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, little one. If you’re not careful enough, you will not live long enough to spend that  _ hard-earned _ money.” Jug says, disdain dripping from his words as a faint accent enters his voice.

“Oh don’t worry about her, Jug. She will  **definitely ** live to regret coming against us.” Betty growls as she looks Sabrina in the eyes, Betty’s eyes growing darker with each passing minute.  _ She may not live to regret it long once I get my hands on her,  _ Betty thinks to herself as she stares Sabrina down.

The smile slips from Sabrina’s face as she looks at Betty and sees the darkness inside her waiting to be released, seeing the side of Betty that she rarely get let out. Sabrina quietly mumbles an incantation under her breath and it makes Betty laugh.

“You poor, ignorant, sad little witch. You can try to read me, steal my magic, or even hurt me but you are  **nothing** to the power I possess. If you have a future after tonight, you might want to research your targets before you come against them.” Betty says as her eyes bleed completely black, so dark that they look like two obsidian voids instead of eyes. A dark flame sparkles in her eyes, making Sabrina jump back in fear.

“W-What are you?” Sabrina whispers in trembling voice, truly afraid of Betty for the first time. A depraved smile creeps up Betty’s face as she continues to stare unblinking at the terrified witch. Images of all the ways she wants to hurt this girl begin flashing through her mind as she feeds off her terror.

“Someone you will truly regret coming against.” Betty says flatly, blinking as color bleeds back into her eyes. Betty can feel her magic just below the surface waiting to be set free and she knows she was just on the brink of hurting Sabrina.

“Look witch, tell us what we need to know and you’ll never know how close you came to dying today.” Jug commands, his eyes focusing on hers in the rearview mirror. He’s curious curious to know exactly what just transpired between the girls, but he concentrates on the road and following Calliope.

“They’ll kill me.” Sabrina says truthfully, still looking at Betty like she’s the bigger monster in the car.

“I would tell you that we’ll kill you if you don’t help us, but I already know it’s a waste of my breath. You’ve made your choice, however wrong it is. Just remember this moment later when you are bleeding your life away.” Jug says as he turns onto a dirt road.

A few minutes later they arrive at their destination. The house they pulled up to is small and almost looks condemned. Betty sees Archie’s car sitting there and she knows they are inside. She quickly sends out wisps of her magic to find out where they are being held. 

Once she located their auras, Betty can feel that they have been put into some sort of trance and have no clue what’s really going on around them. She can feel the spell Sabrina put on them and knows she can undo it with just a thought but she decides to wait until she knows they’re safe.

Everyone gets out of their cars and the magic in the air is so thick that even Betty stumbles a little. She discreetly strengthens her shields so she can walk without being affected. Sabrina gets out of the car in a hurry, scrambling over to Calliope, whispering something into her ear.

“You do know I have better hearing than anyone here, right?” Jug laughs, a cocky smile on his face.

Sabrina’s eyes widen a little and she says in a broken voice, “I’ve done my part. I’m out. She can finish the spell for you.”

“Your services are not over yet, witch. We paid you a good bit for this and you will complete the spell or face the consequences.” Calliope says as her face thins out and her beautiful human masks slips showing the vampire inside. Fangs, long and sharp, explode out of her mouth. Her skin showing the blue veins running underneath it as her eyes turn blood red and murderous.

“Kill me if you wish but I’m more afraid of her than any of you. I have no doubt that to come against her would truly bring it back to me threefold. I’ve done a lot that is questionable in my life and have never feared that any of it would come back to me but looking into her eyes and seeing her powers tells me I need to change a few things. I will not pay with my life because I chose to go against the wrong person.” Sabrina says, standing tall in the face of Calliope's sneer. She turns her head to look at Betty and warns the vamp, “Take my warning, Calliope, do not go against her. She will be your death.”

With those words, Sabrina turns and stalks off into the darkness without looking back. Betty can feel that the woman is doing everything she can to mask her tracks so she can’t be followed. Betty didn’t bother telling the woman that she had the taste of her magic now and would be able to track her down no matter what she did to try and hide.

“What did you do to her?” Calliope snarls, her face still showing the monster within.

“Nothing. She was warned to come against us would mean more than simply her death. She apparently believed us.” Jug says as he brings Betty close to him protectively.

“No matter, we don't need her weak magic anyway. We can have Betty here to do what needs to be done.” Calliope shrugs as if to say it wasn’t a big deal to lose their witch.

“Just in time, Cali. If you had taken any longer than I would have had to amuse myself until you got here.” Toni says, cocking her brow as she opens the door to the run-down house. She walks to Calliope, wrapping her arms around her and grinning wickedly.

“Antionette... I wish I could say it was a pleasure seeing you but that would be a blatant lie,” Jug scoffs in a bland voice. If any of this bothers Jughead, you certainly couldn’t tell. He was calm and almost looked bored at the events transpiring.

“Anékméos.” Toni retorts, almost respectfully.

“Don’t bother with the respectful daughter routine, Antoinette. I’ve seen it too many times to be fooled by your false respect. Can we get this party started?” Jug replies, letting Betty go but maintaining a hold of her hand.

“So eager to give up your precious blood, Anékméos? I thought there would be more fight in you. There certainly used to be more fire in your belly when we were... _ closer _ ,” Toni says, looking at Jug with mischief in her eyes.

Jug rolls his eyes, ignoring her attempt to bait him into an argument. When she sees that he isn't affected by her taunt, she turns away to face Calliope. Jughead take his chance and strikes, moving so fast that no one sees him. One minute he’s standing beside Betty and holding her hand, the next his hand is on Toni’s throat with her back shoved against the wall. Betty smiles while watching him, seeing that he can definitely take care of himself.

Calliope tries to move just a little, but Betty holds her in place with her magic. Her eyes widen as she looks at Betty like she’s sprouted a second head. Betty lifts her hand s slightly, raising Calliope off the ground just enough so her feet can’t touch.

“After 200 years you have learned nothing.” Jug says through gritted teeth. “I have few regrets in life but the first one of them was ever buying you from those traders. The second was turning you into a vampire.”

Toni says nothing, Jug's palm on her throat making it impossible. “Where are my friends Calliope?” Betty asks, narrowing her eyes at the vampire.

“Find them your damned self, witch!” Calliope shouts, fear lacing her words, her face once again thinning out to reveal the monster within. Betty could sense that Calliope was afraid of her, but she would never show allow her to know it.

“What about you, Toni? Would you like to tell me how to get my friends?” Betty asks again, flicking her wrist and sending Calliope up 50 feet into the air. Suddenly she pulls her hand down, letting the vampire hit the ground hard before she lifts her back up.

Toni still remains stoic and says nothing. Jughead catches Toni’s eyes for a split second before she shuts her eyes tight, not letting him catch her with his gaze. “I am no longer the fool you once knew. You will not be able to bespell me.” Toni says with a laugh, squeezing her eyes shut.

“I do not need to bespell you, Kóri…”

“I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANY LONGER!” Toni screams, opening her eyes and shooting daggers directly at Jug. He inches closer to her face, never breaking her stare.

“No matter how powerful you get, you will always be my paidí. My very blood gave you life, my essence is what keeps you in this world. The fact that you have not learned from your past mistakes is pathetic. I had thought you smarter than that, my child.” Jughead says, sounding almost sad at the end.

“Patéras…” Toni whispers, looking into Jug’s eyes with tears in her own.

“NO! He is not your father!” Cali says, struggling in the invisible prison Betty has placed her in. Suddenly, Betty senses another presence around them.

Unknown power washes through the area, causing the hair on the back of Betty’s neck stands up and confirms what she already knows: someone else is here. It’s not Sabrina, the flavor of the magic is to different. It’s strong and reminds Betty of her own magic.

Toni seems to snap out of Jug's spell, collecting herself as she stops looking at him. His attention focuses on the woods, searching for whomever is out there. He allows Toni to wiggle out of his grasp, knowing now that there are things on Toni’s side that may not be so easily defeated. He knows the magic he is feeling is far stronger than any vampire or witch.

“You’ve been very naughty, Toni.” Jughead says still scanning the woods for the real threat.

“Oh, you have no idea. So, if you would follow me, we can get started.” Toni says with a grin, her face peaceful and excited.

“Betty, let Cali go.” Jug instructs her, knowing when to pick his battles.

Betty does as he asks and sends out her own power looking for the foe that has gotten Jug’s attention. She can feel something big lurking out there in the shadows but cannot see where they are. Part of her wants to know why this new magic is so close to hers. In fact, if she didn’t know better, she would say it  _ was _ her magic.

There is a subtle spice to it that tells Betty this magic is not her's and is clearly male but that’s all she can tell. She feels something probe her magic and tries to block it out. When the pressure on her persists, she knows she’s in trouble. She can feel tendrils of someone’s magic penetrate her shields.

Betty waits to be attacked but instead she feels the power taste her, testing her magic instead. She tries harder to get that foreign magic out of her. She can feel her eyes go black as she fights, but nothing stops it from taking her measure.

“Betty?” Jug says, walking to her in concern.

“He’s too strong.” Betty snarls through gritted teeth.

“Who?”

“I don’t know who he is, but I can feel him. He’s testing my magic.” Betty says as adrenaline pumps into her veins causing her heart to beat faster. She feels her body reacting to the stress, her breaths becoming labored.

Jughead grabs Betty's hands and pushes his magic into her, adding his strength to hers. Betty sighs in relief, the horrible feeling of someone else inside her defensive walls abruptly ending. She wraps her arms around Jug and tries to calm herself.

“Come now, we have much to do and we are wasting time.” Toni says impatiently, as if she was never afraid of them at all.

Betty’s fear quickly turns into anger and her eyes become encompassed in darkness. Suddenly, her anger turns to pure unadulterated rage and she acts before she can think. Betty sends Calliope flying into the woods as she pushes Jug softly away from her so she doesn’t hurt him, and flings Toni into the wall. It all happens so fast that no one is able to do anything about it.

Looking at Toni, Betty sees that the woman is unconscious. She takes the opportunity and moves into the house as quickly as she can to find her friends. When she finds them decides to leave them in the trance so she doesn’t have to explain what’s going on, but frees them from the rest of their bonds.

Archie and Veronica follow Betty outside. She can see Jug is still looking for the unknown party out in the woods. They are both waiting to see if whomever they are will interfere again or if they can escape. Betty gets her friends in Archie’s car then goes to Jug.

“Get in the car and follow me.” Betty says then kisses him.

****

Aether watches the witch as she bursts into action. He is impressed with what she can do knowing she is untrained. Well, not completely untrained but she hasn’t begun to tap into her powers. He had felt the deep well that her powers come from and knows something is different about this one.

There was something about Betty that had caught his attention years ago and he had been watching her, trying to figure it out. He had never dreamed that his biggest foe would find her. If he had known that, he would have approached her himself instead of getting someone else to get close to her.

As he watched the taillights disappear into the woods, he knows that Toni is no longer capable of playing a role in his plans. She had tried many times to get what she needed and had failed every time. After 200 years, he knew she would never succeed in curing herself and her lover of their mutations thus making it possible for Aether to hurt Anékméos.

Aether knows he will need to rethink his plan and come up with something different. He thinks about all the things his man close to Betty has told him and is stumped. Even with someone so close to Betty giving him information he cannot figure her out.

He knew Jug had to be destroyed but maybe he could make Betty his own. Without that poor excuse for a Titan in the way he was sure he would be able to woo her, and she would give herself over to him happily.

A smile appears on his face as he remembers her body and the way it moved. His hand dips into his pants, freeing himself as his erection becomes thicker. He strokes himself slowly while thinking about sinking deep into her and wrapping her magic around him as he fucks her. 

He had only wanted one woman more than he now wanted Betty and she was lost to him. He knew she would never measure up to Gaia, but she would be a good substitute and it would cause Anékméos even more pain.

That thought excited him just as much as taking Betty did. He grips his cock harder, stroking faster knowing that soon he will have everything he wanted. His patients will finally pay off and he will be freed to do as he wishes with whoever he wishes. The thought brings him closer to his peak, images of Betty writhing beneath him filling his vision.

He opens his eyes only for them to land on Toni as Calliope picks her up and checks her for injuries. The scene before him causes him to lose interest in his potential climax. Both women are shaken and bruised but they would live.

Decision made, Aether places his now softening penis back into his pants, leaving the two vampires to their own fate. He knows that Betty will be back for them once she has seen her friends safe and knows this time, he will not save them. He would let Betty clean up the loose ends and be happy to let her.

Aether dematerializes to his palace and prepares it for his future bride. He knows there will be an adjustment period for her and probably take some work for him to break her to his will but he’s ok with that. He knew he would enjoy every minute it took to break her, as he had with every woman he had taken.

He also knew that it would take more than a little slap and tickle to get Betty to break. It would take a lot to bring her to his side and he was excited for the work. This was the first thing in so long that intrigued him. He would enjoy every moment of it, and he could make it last as long as he wanted.

He bellowed at his servants that they needed to clean the entire palace from top to bottom. They scurried about knowing he was not to be questioned. Aether watched them as they moved, with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I hope you are half as good as the fantasy you have inspired Betty.” He says to himself as he closes his eyes, images of Betty floating around his mind as he gets back to his now rock hard erection.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead has been spending the evening racking his brain to remember where he had felt that magic before. It was someone he knew but for some reason he couldn’t remember who it was. The mysterious being had been testing Betty’s magic and Jug wanted to know why.
> 
> If the mysterious stranger hadn’t been so preoccupied with testing Betty’s boundaries then Jug didn’t think they would have gotten away so easily. 
> 
> The air in the car turns warm as the hot night settles peacefully around them. Jughead’s phone pings and startles them both out of their thoughts. 
> 
> He looks at his screen and sees a message from an unknown number. He cocks his eyebrow and stares at the message carefully before he replies.
> 
> Unknown: You cannot trust them. You cannot trust anyone!
> 
> Jughead: Who is this?
> 
> Unknown: Someone who has information for you.
> 
> Jughead: Information? Information on who? Who is this?
> 
> Unknown: You’ll find out soon enough, friend.
> 
> **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, anyone who is reading this and are excited to see what happens next, the next two weeks are going to be HUGE! Today we will post Chapter 8 but next week will see three new chapters being posted!
> 
> Nikki and I have decided since next week is the 'week of angst' (as we call it lol), we will post on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for the story arch that is about to come 😘
> 
> We hope you guys are enjoying it, buckle up lovelies, ish is about to get REAL bumpy for our ship... 😘
> 
> **********

After what seems like hours, Betty and Jughead finally pull in front of Jug’s house. They had sent the last few hours ensuring that Archie and Veronica were safe at home with no memory of what happened tonight. The silence in the car grows as they both sit there staring out the windshield, thinking about the events of the evening.

Betty is lost in thought about the fact that someone out there has magic so close to hers and she is not sure what to make of the discovery. She thought for a minute that maybe she was doing something without even thinking about it but she knew that was highly unlikely.  _ This has never happened to me before,  _ she thought as she stared out into the darkness of the night.

If it hadn’t been for the subtle spice of male energy to it, Betty might not have known it was someone else trying to steal her magic. This fact alone frightens Betty because she knows that she holds a lot of magic - more than anyone in her family ever did - and if there is someone else out there with the same magic, Betty is afraid of what they might do with it.

Jughead has been spending the evening racking his brain to remember where he had felt that magic before. It was someone he knew but for some reason he couldn’t remember who it was. The mysterious being had been testing Betty’s magic and Jug wanted to know why. If the mysterious stranger hadn’t been so preoccupied with testing Betty’s boundaries then Jug didn’t think they would have gotten away so easily. 

The air in the car turns warm as the hot night settles peacefully around them. Jughead’s phone pings and startles them both out of their thoughts. He looks at his screen and sees a message from an unknown number. He cocks his eyebrow and stares at the message carefully before he replies.

**Unknown** :  You cannot trust them. You cannot trust anyone!

**Jughead** :  Who is this?

**Unknown** :  Someone who has information for you.

**Jughead** : Information? Information on who? Who is this?

**Unknown:** You’ll find out soon enough, friend.

**Jughead:** Ok, whatever. Goodbye.

Jug puts his phone away, shaking his head at the strange messages he just received.  _ People these days are crazier than they ever have been _ , he thought to himself. He gets random texts all the time about nothing so he lets this one go like all the rest. He turns to Betty and sees that she is watching him carefully.

“It’s ok Betts, just some unknown number being weird. Are you hungry? I know we didn’t get a chance to get anything to eat,” he asks her as he grabs her hand, brushing his thumb against her knuckles.

“Yea, I could eat.” Betty says softly, still lost in thought. 

Jug gets out of the vehicle, opening Betty’s door for her before reaching his hand out to help her up. They both walk up the path to the door without saying anything, neither really knowing what to say about what happened. Jug can feel Betty’s worry and knows he needs to get her mind off tonight. It will do neither of them good to dwell on it.

Once inside, Jug closes the door and pushes Betty against it roughly. Not giving her time to think about anything else, he captures her lips in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. Jughead pours all of his feelings into this kiss, kissing her like she is the only thing in the world. After a second of surprise, Betty responds to Jug’s kiss with an unrelenting passion of her own. 

As the kiss goes on and they lose themselves in each other, the worries of the night float away to be replaced by wicked desire. Betty moans into the kiss as Jug presses her harder into the door, grinding his pelvis against hers. She wraps her arms around him, pulling him as close as she can to make sure there is no space between them.

After a few minutes of totally unrestrained lust, they both break apart breathlessly. They look deeply into each other's eyes, the same look of serenity on their faces.  _ Love. Mine.  _ The words float through Betty’s head so quick she almost missed them. Her eyes widen as she realizes that one word rings truer in her mind: Love.

The beautiful man in her arms has somehow - in just a very short period of time - wormed his way into her heart and she knows he is her other half. Her soulmate, the man she is supposed to spend her life with, however short that time may be. She’s frightened by the thought, wondering how she can possibly love someone she just met so deeply and passionately. 

Yes, she had slept with him but, for her, sex did not equate love. She always believed the two to be a separate thing. One was an act of desire, carnal and raw. Just a base need from ones brain that seeks pure pleasure. 

However, the other was a feeling from deep inside one's soul. A burning need to merge completely with another person and intertwine your spirits on a higher level. Betty knew what she was feeling wasn’t just desire, it was so much more than that.

Jughead saw the look of surprise frozen on her face and knew she was deep in thought over something. “What is it, Betty?” He asks concerned but his voice still filled with desire. He caresses her cheek with his fingertips and kisses her softly.

Betty just shakes her head, fighting tears while she drops her arms from him and softly pushes him away. There is no way she can tell him she loves him, she would be crazy to tell him now. 

_ It’s too soon! _ she thinks while stepping away to put distance between them. “I think we need to eat before we get naked.” Betty says, a deep sorrow lacing her voice that she can’t hide. 

Her life up until this moment had all been planned out so carefully. She would become immortal, unlock her full powers, and destroy her bloodline for good. She would avenge all those lost babies that had been sacrificed to keep their family magical, including her brother. 

She didn’t care if she was destroyed in the process, she just needed to make sure her blood couldn’t be passed on any longer. She would burn them all to the ground and salt the earth. This had been her plan for so  _ very  _ long.

Now that she had the tools needed to bring her it all to fruition, the weight of her plans became a little too real. She had finally found everything she needed for the spell to give her immortality. The problem was, Betty didn’t know if she could go through with it anymore. Not after what she just realized.

She knew that if she went through with it and took Jughead’s blood after everything she found out about his past, she knew it would be over between them and Jug would never forgive her. She would break his heart, just like the others. She couldn’t do to him what Toni did. She loves him too much to hurt him in that way.

For the first time in her life, Betty wanted a future outside of the destruction of her family and she knew that it would come down to a choice between the two. Her mind was telling her that loving Jug didn’t have to change anything. She could still follow her plan and make sure her bloodline had no future, but her heart was telling her she needed to find another way.

Jug’s arms wrap around Betty tightly, pulling her against his chest. “What’s wrong, Agápi Mou? I can feel your sorrow,” he whispers against her neck, softly kissing the spot behind her ear.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Let’s just get something to eat.” Betty says firmly, pulling away from him.

Jug let his arms fall as Betty walks out of his embrace without another word. He’s confused by Betty’s sudden change in behaviour. He could have sworn something good had just happened between them but Betty expressions and actions didn’t fit with what had transpired. 

He could have sworn he had seen love shine out of her eyes for a brief second before surprise took over her face. Then suddenly - on the heels of that - there had been great sorrow that he couldn’t understand. 

Jug watched Betty go into the bathroom without speaking to him, still confused by her actions.  _ Why was she sad all of the sudden? _ he wondered. He truly believes that she felt the same way he did when they were looking at each other after their kiss. He thought he’d felt the emotion pass between them. 

His heart opened to her, desperately wanting her to fill the void that had been left there since Gaia. He hadn’t wanted this with anyone in so long that he didn’t know what to do at first. But then, in that brief second of feeling each other’s love, he had seen his future. Their future. A future he never thought possible.

He would spend a long and happy life with Betty after he turned her. They could be together forever without ever being wrenched apart like he and Gaia had been. They could go anywhere they wished and he could show her all his favorite places across the world.

Of course, there was the matter of the mutations that he didn’t want Betty to be saddled with for eternity. For the first time ever, Jughead wondered about Toni’s cure. He didn’t want Toni to be cured because he knew if she didn’t have the limitations of the mutation, she would wreak havoc on the world.

No, he wanted the cure for Betty. He didn’t want to make her immortal just to make her suffer through living only in darkness or having a constant thirst for blood. That was a level of Tartarus he didn’t want her to have to suffer through. 

He wanted her, just the way she was. He didn’t want her to become a thirst driven monster like all the rest had been. The only thing he wanted to change about her was her mortality. He knew he would never be able to spend another minute living without Betty beside him in this world.

Jug shakes himself from the thoughts and goes to his kitchen to make Betty something to eat. He looks to see what he has that he could use to make something that would be quick and tasty. His eyes land on eggs, deciding omelets sounded good and would be fairly easy to make. 

As he starts to prepare everything to be cooked, he hears the bathroom door open slowly. He forces himself to continue chopping up some ham for the omelets instead of rushing to Betty’s side to see if she’s alright. 

“I hope you like eggs,” he says quietly as she wanders into the kitchen, never looking up from his prepping. 

“Yes, I do. Can I help?” she replies after a few minutes.

“Yes, you can. Grab some potatoes out of the bin right there and chop them up please.” Jug says as he focuses on chopping instead of the sound of Betty’s rapidly beating heart.

Betty does what he asks without question, knowing that he’s giving her space to work out her thoughts. She breathes deep, clearing her mind of the turmoil, and starts peeling and chopping the potatoes. They both dig into their tasks and before long the kitchen is filled with smells of breakfast.

Once everything is cooked, they get what they want on their plates and sit down at the breakfast nook Jug has in his kitchen. They sit next to each other, their bodies brushing softly from time to time and dig into their food. 

“I think breakfast is the best dinner sometimes.” Betty said as she swallows a mouth full of omelet. She hates that they are reduced to small talk but she just wants to hear his voice and forget about the raging emotions running through her at this moment.

“I agree. It’s easy to make and you can do so much with it.” Jug says as he finishes his plate of food. They sit and talk about nothing important for a few minutes until Betty grabs their plates to put them in the dishwasher. There is a tension in Betty that Jug hates to see and he knows she is waiting for him to ask her about what happened earlier. 

Jug decides that he would let her have her time to work out her feelings and they can perhaps find something else to pass the time. He wanted the sorrow gone from her eyes and the only thing he could think of was to make her think about anything else.

“How would you like a history lesson?” Jug says, knowing that this might be a good way to distract her but also give her a chance to know him better.

“About what?” Betty asks slowly, intrigued by his question.

“Pick a century or time period and I’ll give you a first hand account of it.” Jug says smiling.

“Wow, ok… um…” Betty says, sitting down next to him and thinking about what she’d like to know. “Alright, what about the 20’s? What was it like back then?”

“Ah, the 20’s was a good decade! People were beginning to become freer in their lives and their clothing style. People walked away from restrictive clothes of the previous century, enjoying a more relaxed fit - or if you were a woman in those days - you started wearing trousers instead of long dresses. It seemed to be more about comfort than what had been deemed ‘proper’ for people to wear.” Jug says thinking about the past. “There were so many inventions in the 20's that changed the world forever.”

“Where were you in the 20’s?” Betty asks, eyes lighting up.

“I was here, in New York, actually. The war had just ended and everyone was picking up the pieces, trying to figure out how to live in a post World War I era. I had been in France for a great number of decades already when the fighting started. When the war had finally ended, I needed a break from Europe. So, I came to the United States and found I loved it here. It took a few years for everyone to recover fully from the worst war the world had seen but when we did…” Jug says a smile playing on his face. 

“The music, the dancing, the innovation… At the time I don’t think I appreciated it as much as I do now. I had been so numb to so many things by that time but looking back, I have to say it was a pretty good decade. Especially for women, they had finally gotten the right to vote and they were able to play a bigger part in the world then just mere fashion changes.” Jug says wiggling his eyes at Betty, making her giggle.

“Of course, it wasn’t all good unfortunately. There were some pretty bad things going on back then but I remember thinking that the 20's was the beginning of a true future with the way the economy boomed. I think you would have been a flapper if you had gone through the 20's. I know you like for everyone to see a certain side of you but I think - deep down - you would have embraced that lifestyle.”

Betty grins excitedly, “I think you’re right. If I had lived through the 20's I would have totally been one!”

“I met this one woman is New York. Her name was Dorthothy, but she went by Dot. She was full of life and loved Jazz music. I was walking by a Jazz club one day and outside there is this little woman yelling in the face of this mountain of a man. From a distance you might have thought she was a man. She had on trousers and a vest. Her hair was hidden under a hat and she looked, from a distance, like a short man. As soon as I got close enough to hear her screaming, I knew she was no man.”

“Apparently, the man had told her to dress more like a woman than a man and Dot did NOT like that. She read him the riot act and then some. By the time I was close enough to help, the poor man had apologized and offered to buy her a drink. I introduced myself, asking if there was a problem. Dot put me in my place pretty good too, but after a few rounds we became pretty good friends. I didn’t feel much at the time but I felt a lot of things through her. She ended up marrying that man she had blessed out. She wore the literal and figurative pants in that family till the day she died. I don’t think I ever saw someone fall so hard for someone else. Benny, that was the guy she married, he was head over heels in love with Dot from the moment she threatened to cut his balls off and serve them to him on a silver tea tray.”

“She sounds like someone I would have liked very much.” Betty smiles, enjoying his story and imagining what Dot must have been like in reality.

“I think so, too.” Jug says, happily returning Betty’s smile.

“So, what about the witch trials? I have always wanted to know what that was like.” Betty asked, her face going serious.

Jug’s smile turned sad as he shook his head. “The witch trials, in my opinion, were simply a way to kill off women - and sometimes men - that you didn’t like. People were accused of so many outlandish things in those days, many that were completely ridiculous and impossible. There were very few actual witches put on trial, but I am sure you know that part. See, there was this book that came out, a book that told people how to identify a witch and how to kill them. That’s when the hysteria really set in. There were so many ways to ‘identify a witch’ that came out of that horrid book. Most of the tests relied heavily on testimony or assistance from the person who was supposedly cursed by a witch.”

“What do you mean?” Betty asks as she leaned closer to him, intrigued and disgusted all in one breath.

“Well, there was this one test in particular. They would bring the victim in and have the accused witch make the devil leave the victim alone. Once the victim would 'recover' from being possessed, the accused was labeled a witch and put to death.”

“That was their test? Hell, anyone could fake that!” Betty says, outraged at the stupidity and cruelty of the past.

“Yes and that was exactly what happened. People figured out it was a way to be important or gain sympathy, or hell, get rid of a rival. Other tests were looking for the devil’s mark. That test was probably the most ridiculous I'd ever heard of at the time. They would strip the accused down naked, looking for any marks they could claim was given to them by the devil. This could be any mark they felt was suspicious. There were many tests and a lot were designed to be failed. Real witches would hide their tracks, or left the areas that had the most hysteria. They were not stupid enough to show themselves to the public. They knew hiding was better than death.”

“There was a long, horrifying period of time were you couldn’t walk out your door and not see someone hanging or burning at the stake. It got to a point that I couldn’t be in large townships for the smell of burning flesh and death. I stayed in small towns or the woods. Even vampires have their limits on death and destruction.”

“Ugh! Ok, no more on the witch trials! Tell me- um, tell me about ancient Greece?” Betty asks finally.

Jug goes completely still at Betty’s words. She could tell he was remembering something unpleasant from the look on his face and it made Betty want to take the words back. She could see that something very bad had to have happened to him during that time. Something - by the looks of it - that cut very deep to get that kind of reaction after all this time.

“A lot of the mythology is true.” Jug says slowly, still giving a thousand mile stare. “I try not to think about that time. I-I was cursed into this life and had to walk around seeing the offspring of my makers be praised and worshipped. It was hard to have that constant reminder of what I lost…” Jug started to say something else but his voice cracked, stopping him from saying any more. He swallowed several times, trying to fight of the emotions he was feeling. 

Betty grabs his hand, upset in the knowledge that it’s her fault he iss reliving a time that was obviously so painful for him. “Forget I asked, Jug.”

“No, you wanted to know and I think it might help me to share. It was very different from what you might think. There was a power structure you were forced to follow or you would face serious consequences. It didn’t feel like it at the time but it was a very restrictive era. You were told what to wear and how to feel. Hell, sometimes you were even told when and what to eat. There was protocol for everything.” Jug paused then said, “There were times when it wasn’t bad. The creation of so much was a thing to witness. Passion ruled a lot of things…” Jug stops talking again.

“I think I understand what you mean, Jug. Now, this is a serious question and I really need the truth on it.” Betty says, her face mirroring his serious expression. Jug looks at her and prepares himself for what this question is. He worries it will be one that he will not like to give an answer to. 

“Ask away.” Jug says, his voice showing the hesitancy he feels.

“Did Atlantis really exist?” Betty asks, wide eyed and serious. The look on her face, mixed with the question, made Jug laugh. He grabs Betty around the waist and pulled her into his lap still laughing. “Hey! I really want to know!” Betty says still looking at him seriously.

Jug pulls Betty down to his lips to kiss her passionately, the laughter he’d felt quickly turning into desire. Betty settles into Jug’s lap more firmly, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull herself closer to him. Her inquiry forgotten in the midsts of passion and desire building between them, she rocks her hips into him telling him that she wants more than just a kiss. 

Jug’s hands go to the back of the dress to find the zipper. He quickly unzips her dress and pulls it down to expose her supple breasts.

His hands going straight to the soft mounds, kneading them gently at first. He moans into her mouth when he feels that she's not wearing a bra and he pinches her dusty peaks, making her squirm.

When their shared desire spikes higher, Jug lifts Betty just a little and breaks the kiss. Like a crazed man, he grabs her underwear and rips the flimsy lace off her body, offended that there was anything between them. He then quickly unzips his pants, pulling out his aching cock.

His fingers trace her warm core, finding her wet and ready for him as he pumps them into her. He can’t wait another minute to be inside her so he positions her over his shaft as rests on the bench. She moans at the feeling of his erection at her entrance, her juices dripping onto his bare thighs. 

The need to chase their pleasure is so great for them both that they can’t wait. Just as Jug’s hips surge up to enter her, Betty sits down forcefully. They both let out a pleasure filled scream as he bottoms himself out inside of her. 

After a moment, Betty raises her hips off him and slams back down quickly, loving the feeling of him being shoved deep inside her dripping heat. She rips his shirt open - buttons flinging in all directions - wanting to feel as much of his skin on hers as she can. There is no more talking about the past or anything else, there is only the feeling of this moment for them both.

Jug bucks his hips, shoving his heavy cock faster and harder into her weeping center, getting lost in the feeling. Betty meets his harsh and fast rhythm with her own, needing even more. Betty sees Jughead’s fangs elongate and for a second, the idea of him biting her runs through her mind making her moan. Just as she is about to ask him to bite her, he rolls his hips just right and sends her tumbling over the edge.

Her orgasm rips through her so suddenly that she stops breathing, flashes of light exploding behind her eyes as her body shakes with the intense pleasure he has given her. Just as she starts to come down from her orgasm, Jug uses his thumb on her clit and massages it in perfect sync with his thrusts. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” Betty chants as she feels another intense orgasm building. Her pussy pulsates around his erection, trying desperately to milk him of his own climax.

“That’s right baby, come for me. I want to watch you come all over me again.” Jug says in a voice filled with strained desire. Betty can feel the coil tightening in her belly as he picks up the pace, his thrusts hitting her deeper and deeper.

Jug adjust once more, keeping up his relentless assault on her clit and all Betty can do is feel every overwhelming sensation all at once. Her moans turn into screams as she flies apart once again, spasming against him as she feels her orgasm start to wash over her. Betty throws her head back sobbing, letting herself go completely while her hips move to match Jughead’s pace.

“You are so beautiful, Betty! Fuck!” Jug groans as he loses his rhythm briefly before doubling his efforts to give her more pleasure. He can feel her next orgasm approaching quickly so he presses even harder to her throbbing nub. 

“Juggie...I...I..I love you!” Betty cries out in ecstasy as another orgasm erupts just on the heels of the last one. Jug’s breath catches in his chest for a moment as he hears the words, then it slams out of him as his own orgasm races through his body exploding in a tidal wave of pleasure between Betty’s legs.

“Fuck, Agápi Mou! I love you too!” Jug shouts as an animalistic noise falls out of his mouth, the pleasure spiking to a new level.

As she comes down from the euphoria of her pleasure, she knows in her heart that she will never be able to betray Jug. She knows she won’t be able to take his blood, no matter what the reason. She knows that the future she had planned out will never happen but she honestly can’t bring herself care. Not when she is wrapped up in Jug’s embrace so tightly that it’s hard to tell where one of them begins and the other ends.

***

“It’s time.” Aether says, talking to his minion.

“What would you have of me, Master?” The minion replies, kneeling in front of Aether with his gaze on the God's feet.

“You will find a way to give this to Jughead,” Aether orders, handing an envelope to him. “Make sure that Betty does not see you, I still have need of you so we must keep your true identity hidden. Never fear, I only need you to remain anonymous just a little longer.”

“It will be done, Master.” The unidentified man replies, bowing even lower. He then gets up and walks away to complete his mission. 

It had been fortuitous that Aether had found this man and was able to turn him to his fight so easily. The man was perfectly positioned to interfere and hurt Jug the most. Yes, Betty would be hurt as well but he would use that pain to his advantage and be sure to make it up to her once he had her securely under his thumb. 

“My plans are coming together nicely.” He says to himself as he looks over his table. The table is filled with the plans he has for Anékméos. Each one of them more horrific than the next. Aether blamed Anékméos for all the bad things that’s happened to him, all the things he has lost. 

It was Anékméos’ fault that he didn’t get to be with his Gaia. If that cursed abomination would have simply left Gaia alone, then he would have seduced her and made her his queen once Uranus had been killed. The Titan’s would have been the Gods of Olympus under his reign, with Gaia at his side, and the world would be very different. Surely not filled with so much waste. 

He would be king of everything and the only things that would be roaming the earth would be his creatures and none of these stupid humans. He would have taken them out as soon as they appeared since they weren’t good for anything besides copulation. 

There had been a few humans over the years that Aether would have liked to have around for different reasons, Betty being one of them. He knew that if he had found her before his enemy, his needs would have been satisfied and she would be swollen with his offspring, being the mother of a new race. A better race.

He starts to think about what he will do once Anékméos is out of the picture and grins. He knows it will take years for Betty to submit to him but just the thought excites him. The thought of letting humanity live long enough for him to break Betty then make her carry his child is the best dream he’s had since Gaia.

“Master?” A blonde woman wearing nothing but a thin dress of silk comes into the room where Aether is sitting, daydreaming of the future he wanted. 

“Bella! Perfect timing!” Aether says, standing and licking his lips as he strides towards the barely dressed female. He pictures Betty's shapely body and wills his clothes to disappear. “It’s time you please your master.”

“Yes, Master.” The woman says, no emotion in her voice. “What would you have of me, my Master.”

“I’m going to fuck you until you can't do anything but scream and you are going to fight me while I do so. If you do a good enough job of it, I may be inclined to reward you with your freedom.” Aether says, knowing no matter how good a job she does, he won’t be giving her her freedom. The human is as close to Betty as he could find and he will not give her up until he has the real thing in his bed.

Bella’s eyes widen a little and then she turns to run away from him. She makes it only a few steps before Aether catches her, pressing his naked body against her so she can feel how turned on her fear is making him. The realization dawns on her and she doesn’t have to pretend to fight now. She fights him with everything that she has and somehow manages to draw blood.

“Yessssss.” Aether hisses in her ear when he throws her to the ground and feels the pain she has inflicted on him. “Fight harder, little one. I will have you no matter how hard you fight.”

“Aether!” A feminine voice - one that distinctly wasn’t Bella’s - echos from somewhere in the room. Aether freezes in recognition, looking around for someone he never thought he would see again. In his surprise, Bella frees herself from his grasp and runs out of the room.

“Nyx! Wha-? I-I didn’t think you would ever show up here.” Aether stamers, standing up and clothing himself as quickly as he can.

“Is that any way to welcome me?" Nyx paused for a moment, studying Aether's attire, "I came to warn you, boy. You will back off right now or you will pay the price.” Nyx stated firmly.

“Back off from what, Mother?” Aether says innocently, hoping his mother didn’t know his true plans. Aether blinks and suddenly finds himself pinned to the ground, his chest heavy as he tries to breath through the very power of the night. 

“Do NOT play games with me, child! I say stop this foolishness or you shall be unmade. You have plotted against Anékméos long enough. It is time to take responsibility for your own failings and leave the poor man alone!”

“I… don’t… know … what you’re… talking about.” Aether says between strained breaths.

Nyx snaps her fingers and Aether finds himself hovering in front of his mother and looking into her eyes as they crackle with power, having gone so dark that they are no more than two obsidian voids in her perfect face. “This feud has gone on long enough! Do not make me summon Erebus regarding this matter. Truly, I will mourn your passing but it will not stop me from erasing you from this world and the next, my son.” 

With those words, Nyx disappears and Aether is released from her power. He crumples to the ground not able to catch himself before he hits the ground.

“Shit!” Aether shouts angrily. He had been careless and forgot about his mother and her spies. It wouldn’t change his plan but it did urge him to remember to be more careful with his actions in the future. 

He had grown cocky with the passage of time and stopped trying so hard to hide his actions. Now he was reminded of why he needed to be discreet in the first place. His mother never made idle threats and he knew she'd be able to wipe him off the map just as she said. 

An idea came to him then. If he could get Betty on his side with her powers, than no one - not even Nyx - could stop him from carrying out his plans. He would be supreme being and no one would dare challenge him. Betty really was the answer to all of his problems. 

These thoughts solidified his resolve on bringing Betty to his side and making her his bride. He may have to hold off on breaking her until he could make sure it was safe for him to do as he pleased but he knows it will be worth the wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether smiled as he gathered flowers from the field behind his cottage to give to his beloved. 'Once Gaia sees the beautiful sunflowers I have picked and the delicious treats I had made for her, she will certainly choose me', he thought. He packed the ambrosia and nectar into a basket and headed to the spot where he had asked sweet Gaia to meet him. 
> 
> He was sure that once he made Gaia fall in love with - and submit to - him, that he could kill Uranus and rule over all the Titans and the Gods with no opposition. 
> 
> They will all bow down before me and worship me for the almighty deity that I am, he mused. Suddenly, passionate moans filled the air around the forest, giving him pause.
> 
> He crept towards the sounds slowly, rage filling his heart at the sight that he was met with. Tucked under the cover of a large olive tree was his beloved, legs spread wide whilst a man rutted against the soft grass as he devoured her dripping core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lovelies, it's here! This is the week you are have been waiting for (and frankly, dreading as well). Nikki and I legitimately poured our hearts and souls into the three chapters we are posting this week. They were all written and edited in less than a week because we couldn't stop ourselves once we started. 
> 
> Because this is SUCH a major part of the story, were will be posting all three chapter the week so I hope you love them! Nikki and I are so happy to share our creation with you all :)
> 
> Also, this story is self beta'd (meaning my OCD goes into hyperdrive and I obsessively edit the crap out of it) so if there are any mistakes are all mine. Enjoy! 
> 
> -Bina <3

_ Aether smiled as he gathered flowers from the field behind his cottage to give to his beloved.  _ Once Gaia sees the beautiful sunflowers I have picked and the delicious treats I had made for her, she will certainly choose me,  _ he thought. He packed the ambrosia and nectar into a basket and headed to the spot where he had asked sweet Gaia to meet him.  _

_ He was sure that once he made Gaia fall in love with - and submit to - him, that he could kill Uranus and rule over all the Titans and the Gods with no opposition.  _

They will all bow down before me and worship me for the almighty deity that I am,  _ he mused. Suddenly, passionate moans filled the air around the forest, giving him pause. _

_ He crept towards the sounds slowly, rage filling his heart at the sight that he was met with. Tucked under the cover of a large olive tree was his beloved, legs spread wide whilst a man rutted against the soft grass as he devoured her dripping core.  _

_ Aether watched as Gaia writhed in ecstasy, her hands buried deep into the inky locks of her secret lover as she rode his tongue while chasing her high. Her face twisted up as she climaxed, her breath quivering before she shouted out her lovers name, “ _ ** _Anékméos_ ** _ !” _

_ Aether growled in anger as the name spilled from her lips.  _ Anékméos?! She is whoring herself out to abomination of her own creation when I would give her the universe?!  _ Aether thought in his rage even as his cock grew harder at the sight before him. _

_ He watched as Anékméos crawled up Gaia’s body, opening her peplos and exposing her alabaster breasts to him so he could suckle her dusty pink nipples into his mouth. Aether’s manhood twitched, tenting the front of his himation. He didn’t want to be aroused at seeing his Goddess being fucked by another man, but somehow it turned him on beyond understanding. _

_ Once Anékméos pushed Gaia onto her hands and knees and sunk deep into her glistening pussy, Aether couldn’t take it anymore and pushed his himation aside, grabbing his throbbing steel cock. His eyes never left the sight before him: his sweet Gaia, her heat being filled to the brim with her lovers cock, never once knowing that he could see them as she panted in ravishment.  _

_ He imagined that it was his cock pumping into her pussy, thought of all the dirty and filthy ways he would punish her for allowing another man to spill his seed inside of her. He squeezed his dick harder while the other hand cupped his balls, feeling his climax approaching.  _

_ Just as he was about to come, Gaia and Anékméos reached their own peaks and Aether watched as Anékméos’ life essence dripped from her pulsating cunt. The sight of it drove him over the edge, spilling his own seed on his torso even as he plotted his revenge on Anékméos. _

_ _

_ _

*****

A sounds of tapping on the front door wakes Jughead from his deep slumber. He sees that Betty is still sleeping and gently untangles himself from her as not to wake her. When he gets out of bed, he looks at the sleeping goddess as she curls herself around his pillow. His heart swells up with love at the sight of her lying peaceful and naked in his bed. 

He throws on some boxers quickly as he hears someone knocking on his door, harder this time. He quietly leaves Betty in his bed and heads for the door before whoever it is rings the bell and wakes her up. 

They had been up late, having gone multiple rounds in very vigorous love making after they had gone to bed. Jug wants Betty to be able to rest before they start their day. He had a feeling, even without the lovemaking, that she didn’t get to rest much.

Jug pulls open the front door quickly but is surprised to see that no one’s there. Just as he starts to shut the door, he sees something on his welcome mat. He bends down to pick it up and examines it closely. It’s a thick, nondescript envelope addressed to him with no return address on it. He furrows his brow in confusion, looking around to see if he can see who might have dropped it off. 

When he sees no one around, he steps back inside with the envelope and closes the door. He walks into his living room to grab a letter opener, looking at the envelope closely before he opens it. 

Inside he finds a short note and a flash drive. He reads the note first, not recognizing the handwriting:

_ Jughead, _

_ This is something you need to watch ASAP! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ A Concerned friend _

Jughead looks at the flash drive in confused curiosity. He walks over to his computer, scanning the note again for any traces of evidence that it may hold. 

It doesn’t say who the concerned friend is or anything. Nothing except that he needs to see it.  _ Could this have something to do with that strange text from earlier? _ He wonders.

He puts the flash drive into his laptop and waits for it to load up. Once it’s ready, he takes one last glance at the note before he hits play.

That sight filling the screen confuses him even more, even as his pulse quickens. He sees Betty and the pale red-headed she-devil known as Cheryl Blossom sitting on a river bank sunbathing and chatting happily. 

He can tell from the position they are being filmed at that neither woman knows of the person with the camera. They are too relaxed and they were simply talking like it was just the two of them. Jug freezes when he hears them speak.

**~~~~~~~**

** _“So, all we need is vampire blood and we can complete the spell. I finally have all the other ingredients.” Betty says looking at the red haired woman._ **

** _“That’s all that we’re missing, really? Well, in that case, the vampire you tracked last night should work perfectly.” Cheryl says laughter in her voice._ **

** _“I can't believe it! It’s finally happening, Cher. I will finally have immortality! And once I have it, so will you!” Betty says, a gleam in her eyes as she looks at Cheryl._ **

** _“So what’s the plan, Cousin?” Cheryl asks just as excited as Betty is. Betty leans in, looking around as she grins at Cheryl._ **

** _“I’m going to introduce myself and see if I can’t befriend him. I thought about just asking him outright for it but then he might want an explanation and..." Betty paused for a moment and sighed._ **

** _"Honestly Cher, I'd really rather not tell him. I mean, you’re the only other person who knows the real me. I don’t want that to change until it’s too late and we can finish our plans.” The two women laughing loudly as they lay back down on the bank of the river._ **

** _~~~~~~~_ **

The video abruptly ends just as Jughead’s heart stops then shatters into a billion pieces.  _ No. No. It's not true, it can't be true. She wouldn't-,  _ he thinks as a sob gets stuck in his throat. 

She had claimed just the night before to love him but she had actually been plotting to steal his blood? Just as everyone who had gotten close to him since Gaia had tried to do? How could she use him this way?!

Jughead feels as if his heart had been ripped out his chest and there was nothing left but a void. He had lost his final shred of hope for true love and knows he will never be whole again. The one person he had found after eons of living alone, who had made him feel emotions again, betrayed him.

_ No, it has to be a mistake! You must have not seen what you thought, there has to be an explanation!  _ He reasons with himself, replaying the video, just to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. All that reasoning goes out the window when the video finishes for a second time and rage fills him instead.

He growls as he strides to his bedroom, no longer caring if Betty gets to rest or not. He walks in the room ready to wage war but his rage turns to crippling heartbreak again as he sees Betty still laying peacefully in his bed where he had left her. 

For a second, all he wants to do it crawl into bed with her and pretend the last 30 minutes didn't happen. Just got back to how it was and pretend he didn’t just have his heart ripped out of his chest. But he knows that isn't possible and that he would just have to let the icy numbness take over again.

“Betty! Get up.” He says coldly, feeling the numbness seep back into him. It slowly takes over his body and for the first time ever, he welcomes the numbing. 

Jughead doesn’t want to feel the betrayal from Betty or the breaking of his heart. He had fooled himself into thinking that he had finally found someone to spend the rest of his very long life with.  _ She's just like the others,  _ he thinks as he slams his hand against the wall.

Betty startles at the sound and searches frantically for Jug. She is briefly relieved when she sees Jug standing there looking at her but immediately her eyes grow concerned. Jug knows his eyes have gone dark with his anger but he can't bring himself to care. 

“What…” She starts, confused.

“Get dressed and meet me in the dining room.” Jug says coldly, walking out of the room. He does not want to see her nakedness or her watch her getting dressed. She has used her wiles to tempt him too much as it is.

Jug sits at the table and the memory of their declaration and actions from the night before pops into his head. He quickly thinks about something else and scolds himself. The last thing he needed was to think about making love to Betty and the sweet words that had been shared at this very table the night before.

“Juggie? What’s wrong, did something happen?” Betty asks as she comes out of the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. His eyes betray no emotion as he stares at her.

“I want you to see this, I think it will be of great interest to you.” Jug points to the laptop, waiting for her to take a seat.

Betty sits down and looks at the screen just as Jug presses play. The video starts and Jug watches her reaction, knowing the exact minute she realizes what the video is. 

“Jug…” She starts but he silences her.

“Keep watching!” He growls and points to the screen.

“I already know what it’s going to show me and I’d like to explain.” Betty says feebly, trying frantically to think of a way to explain what he saw so he understands.

“I don’t care to hear your explanations. Get your shit and get out!” Jug snarls, a fine tremble taking hold of his voice as the rage wins over the numbness.

“Please, Jug! I need to explain... I changed my mind…” Betty was saying as tears fell freely to the floor. She knew she should have been honest with him from the beginning but she hoped he hears her out now.

“Get. Out.” Jug says finally, trying to rein in his anger so he doesn’t hurt the woman. He may feel betrayed by her but he doesn’t want to hurt her. Even with the rage he feels, he'd never be able to live with himself if he physically harmed her during an out of control fit of anger.

A small part of him hopes they can work it out but it is the smallest of parts that he hides away. It’s a part of him that he had learned to ignore eons ago, being beaten into submission by the pain inflicted many that had betrayed him. Betty just sits there in shock until he snaps, "NOW!"

Betty is broken out of her shocked state, getting up and running to his room to collect her things. It doesn’t take her long in her frantic state and she runs out the door in a panic before he can say another word to her. 

Once the door slams behind her, Jug gives up his control and lets his rage out, expecting to scream or break things to get the anger out. Instead, he feels tears leak from his eyes and the rage filled screams turn into heartbroken wails. He crumples to the floor and lets himself feel the pain to the fullest. 

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  _ Jug berates himself.  _ How could you be so stupid when so many have proven that humans are only out for themselves and no one else?  _

Jug allows himself to feel the overwhelming heartbreak. He wraps his grief around him and lets his emotions do as they please with him. The tears are a river flowing from his eyes and there is nothing to stop them. He needs to feel this pain before he goes back to feeling nothing at all.

Jug can count on one hand just how many women had broken his heart before Betty. Yet, Betty's betrayal seems to have been the final straw for him. Try as he might, he can’t seem to call the numbness he had lived in for so long around him again. He tries to plead with it, to will it to engulf him again, but all he feels is pain. 

After what feels like hours of being huddled on the floor crying his grief out, he gets up and takes a shower. The smell of Betty is everywhere and it makes it all so much worse when he catches the scent. He scrubs his body until it begins turning his skin red. 

When he is as clean as he feels he can get, he steps out of the shower going to his bed not bothering to dry off or get dressed. He flops down on the bed and the fresh scent of lilac flows over him. The pain is immediate and all consuming. It feels like a thousand hot knives were piercing his heart even though that didn’t quite describe just how it felt.

Jughead gave in and wrapped the sheets that smelled of Betty around him. He allowed himself to smell her scent and remember what it felt like to be with her, to touch her, to be lost in her love. 

Even though it had been mere minutes of time compared to the eons he had lived, he felt like they had held the most happiness for him. Sadly, now they would turn into bitter memories that would be a curse on him more painful than anything Uranus could have inflicted.

When the sobs of pain finally subsided, he drifts off into a fitful sleep. His dreams -or rather, nightmares- were filled with so much pain that Jug thought he might die from it all. He relives all of the pain that love had ever caused him, forced to watch it on replay in his dreams.

Jug knew deep down that he couldn’t die but he felt that if he could die, it would be from his breaking heart.

****

Pain lances through Toni as she wakes covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She doesn’t understand where it’s coming from, all she knows is that something has gone terribly wrong. She rips at her shirt to reveal her chest, thinking there must be a wound there from all this pain she’s feeling.

When she sees no wound and certainly nothing that would be causing her this much pain she looks and finds Cali still asleep, completely unaware of what’s happening. She looks around the room to make sure there isn’t anything that would be hurting her, something that could be hiding itself from her in the blackness of their windowless room.

She searches and still, there is nothing to be found. She is so confused that she does something she hadn’t let herself do in almost 200 years. She reaches out toward her father, searching out his being to feel his emotions. Once she opens the door she had kept closed for so long, she instantly regrets it and tries to shut it again as the pain gets worse.

A clammy sweat breaks out over her skin as she works to think passed the pain and finally shuts the door firmly between them. As she breathes a sigh of relief, she worries about what’s happened to make Anékméos feel such great pain. This pain is even stronger than all the pain she caused him.

Cali shifts peacefully next to her and Toni notices for the first time that Cali doesn’t seem to feel anything from her. She should have been woken by Toni’s pain by now but she doesn’t feel it and is sleeping soundly. 

For the first time, Toni wonders if Cali feels anything at all for her. She knows Calliope loved her once but Toni has been watching the woman she loved die a little every day with the limitations she has. 

Each day she wakes up next to Cali and feels that another small piece of the woman she was has gone missing. Toni feared it may be too late to get the cure to save the woman she had fallen for. It made her sad but after feeling the pain Anékméos was feeling, it paled in comparison and told her that she had never truly loved anyone more than she loved herself. 

She had thought she loved before but she had never felt any pain like this before. She had loved Anékméos just enough that she had felt a fraction of this pain when she had betrayed him the first time, but she had been able to shut herself off from him since that moment. 

What he was feeling now was so strong that it leaked out through the steel door Toni had kept up for all those centuries to keep him out. That’s how she knew his pain in this moment was so much greater than anything ever before.

Only a pain that transcended time and space would have been strong enough to break through the shield she had placed between them. This -more than anything- made Toni look at her actions toward the man who had risked so much to free her of a life of slavery in a different light.

She looked into her past and didn’t like what she saw there. She had betrayed the first person who ever truly cared for her. And for what? All because they had disagreed on how they should live there life? She had wanted to rule humans, believing once that vampires were superior. But now, she couldn't help thinking she had made a mistake. Humans weren’t lower than vampires, they just weren’t as strong in some ways. In others, they were much stronger than vampires. 

Humans could take great pain and deal with it, look at all the people who had lost loved ones. They didn’t take their pain and slaughter each other just to make themselves feel better. Yes, there were exceptions to that, but for the most part it was true. They dealt with their pain and moved on to live again.

Vampires tended to kill when they felt any emotion too strongly. All of them except for Anékméos. He had always dealt with it and moved on. He had always shown compassion even after everything he had been through. He had always had more humanity in his spirit than in a great number of humans even.

Hell, he let her live after too many attempts to get what she wanted from him with disregard to how it made him feel. She had pushed him to the brink so many times and he had always managed to walk away from it leaving her relatively unscarthed. 

“Cali? Wake up baby, we need to talk.” Toni says gently, shaking her lover.

“What?” Cali says as she opens her eyes, the look held within them scaring Toni. There is no look of love or concern. There is just a blankness to them that Toni has ignored, not wanting to see the truth.

“I think I made a mistake.” Toni says, hoping she can make her lover understand and come back to her, even just a little bit.

“What are you going on about?" Cali says like she’s annoyed.

“I picked the wrong side, Cali. I think we should be helping Anékméos and not Aether.” Toni says carefully, watching Cali closely just in case.

“You’re not making any sense, go back to sleep.” Cali says, rolling her eyes as she cuddles deeper into the covers.

“No, I’m serious! We need to find Anékméos and help him, Cali. It's bad, I can feel his pain.” Toni says pleading with Cali to understand.

“You feel… YOU FEEL HIS PAIN?!” Cali rages, sitting up suddenly in the bed and staring daggers at Toni, “I thought you said you closed yourself off from him?!”

“Listen…” Toni starts, but Cali will not hear her.

“HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO LISTEN TO THIS NONSENSE. CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR AND BE DONE WITH HIM. HE IS NOTHING TO US!” Cali screams at Toni, seething with rage at her lover's declaration. Her eyes have gone blood red and soulless as she stares Toni down.

Toni is taken aback by her lover's outburst but in that moment she knew, Cali must be put down. There is nothing human left in her and she has become no more than a feral vampire. And the fact that Toni hadn’t seen it sooner told her that she had been spending too much time on things that didn’t matter.

Before she can say anything else, Cali launches herself at Toni in primal anger, attacking her with no rational thought. Distantly, Toni feels sad about having to destroy her but -deep down- she knows she'll be ok. If she unleashes Cali onto the world she knows, it would be a bigger mistake than any she had made. 

Toni gathers her strength and puts Cali out of her misery, watching as the light deems in her lover's eyes. A few tears leak out in her sorrow but she knew this was the only way. A feral vampire is no good for anyone. They have lost all humanity and are truly just bloodthirsty monsters. 

Toni just wishes that she had seen the signs sooner, instead of being blinded by her anger and ambition. She would have let Cali know and prepared her for it. But as it was, she at least didn’t feel any pain or fear in the end. A feral vampire doesn’t feel anything, they are primal, only acting on the situation at hand. 

With the pain she had felt from Anékméos, she knew two things. One was that if he allowed himself to go numb again, he would become feral and possibly not be able to come back from it. The second was that she still loved him, even though she had spent her entire after life saying she hated him.

She knew that she had to help or all would be lost. They had all wondered if something were to happen to him, would it trickle down to his children or would they be ok. After what she felt tonight, Toni was not willing to find out.

For the first time in 200 years she prayed for help. She prayed for guidance in what she needed to do to help and make things right. She knew she had a lot to do with what he was feeling and she wanted to make up for it. She would even let him kill her if it meant keeping him from going feral.

As she prayed, she felt someone answer. They didn’t answer in words or anything like that. They answered with a feeling of warmth. It was a feeling that said everything would work out and that her prayer had been received. 

It told her more than anything that she was finally on the path she was meant to be on. She knew then that she was going to be ok. She just prayed that she got to Anékméos in time to save him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks to hide behind door* I hope we didn't break anyone's hearts too much! If it is any consolation, Nikki and I both cried like babies writing this and it broke us too...
> 
> Next chapter coming Wednesday!
> 
> -Bina <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahhh!” Gaia screams into the darkness of the void, clutching her chest as she feels her heart being ripped in two. Anékméos, she gasps, feeling a pain wrench from her chest like she has never felt. Of all the pain she’d ever felt from him, this one is the most dreadful. What happened, my love?
> 
> Gaia struggles to breath as she slowly crawls towards the shimmering pool in the corner of her room. “Show me Anékméos,” she whispers and she gently places her finger into the murky water. Suddenly, her eyes are filled with dozens of images, as if all of his most painful memories are crashing over him all at once.
> 
> “Oh my love, please tell me that she has not chosen so poorly. I’m sorry,” Gaia cries out, powerless to stop the heartache as she watches his memories fill the pool.
> 
> ********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are lovelies, part 2 is here and will give you a little more insight into Jughead's past and how Betty came to be. 
> 
> I will warn you (in case it's something that may bother you), there is a sexual (smut filled) fertility ritual at the end of this chapter. And I will be completely transparent: I made most of this ish up on the fly from things I had read in the past about fertility rituals so I hope it comes across as believable. 
> 
> Enjoy this addition and we shall post again on friday! 
> 
> -Bina
> 
> ********************

“Ahhh!” Gaia screams into the darkness of the void, clutching her chest as she feels her heart being ripped in two.  _ Anékméos,  _ she gasps, feeling a pain wrench from her chest like she has never felt. Of all the pain she’d ever felt from him, this one is the most dreadful.  _ What happened, my love? _

Gaia struggles to breath as she slowly crawls towards the shimmering pool in the corner of her room. “Show me Anékméos,” she whispers and she gently places her finger into the murky water. Suddenly, her eyes are filled with dozens of images, as if all of his most painful memories are crashing over him all at once.

“Oh my love, please tell me that she has not chosen so poorly. I’m sorry,” Gaia cries out, powerless to stop the heartache as she watches his memories fill the pool.

_ Anékméos stalked his way past the trees, his thirst overwhelming him as he hunts for his prey. He had tried everything he could think of to quench the thirst but nothing seemed to work.  _

_ Anékméos saw a young girl, maybe no more than twenty, sunbathing in the forest. His mouth waters as he feels her blood pulsing through her veins, hears her heart drumming in his ears. _

_ He stalks her carefully, making certain that she is alone before he strikes. Once he trusts that she is alone he strikes, pouncing on her in a flash and sinking his fangs into her jugular and drinking every last drop of her life force. The hunger temporarily subsides as he bled her dry, tears pricking his eyes at the monster he has become. _

Gaia help me... 

_ And so it was for centuries for poor Anékméos, living in this savage and ravenous state of hunger and pain. Never seeing the sunlight for fear of what may happen should man catch him. Feeding on anything and everything that he could, never feeling sated. That was until one day, when he had surpassed all that he could handle, Anékméos cried out to his lost love.  _

_ “Gaia.... Please hear me, Agápi Mou. I cannot bear this any longer...” he choked out, his lips cracked and bleeding.  _

_ Deep under the Earth, his beloved creator, his Agápi Mou hears his prayers. _

_ “I hear you, my love,” Gaia cried out, her tears continuously filling the small pocket in the void until she was able to use her powers to see any being whom she wished.  _

_ Gaia took her dagger, cutting her wrist to spill ichor onto the dirt beneath her. “I Gaia, mother of the heavens and the earth, hereby transform the curse laid upon my creation, Anékméos. May his hungry remain but be sated by the very essence of myself. By continuing to drink the blood of humanity, he shall find peace in his hunger and thirst. By sharing his eternal essence with another beings, may he create life as I created him so that he may not walk this world alone.” _

_ “May you find the peace and love you deserve, Anékméos.” Gaia whispers as she spoke into the pool of tears, hoping that he might hear her. _

“Oh my sweet Anékméos, the great pain you must have felt. I never meant for you to endure this much pain when I created you. I simply wanted someone who would love me unconditionally. I am so sorry, my darling,” Gaia whispers to his reflection in the waters. It breaks her heart to see the nightmares plaguing his mind at this moment. 

Gaia knew that she had to set things right, all of this was her mistake in the first place. She pulls her jeweled dagger from her peplos, slicing her palm before she lets the ichor drop into the pool. “Nyx, sister... Please, I need you to come to me. I need you...” 

** _1780 - London_ **

_ Anékméos had never seen a more beautiful and free spirited creature in his whole life. None had the fire that raged behind her eyes that captivated him. _

_ There she was: wrists chained together behind her back, half naked, covered in dirt and mud, hair wild as the fire in her eyes.  _ What is this child?  _ he thought as he watched the auctioneer bringing her to the front of the platform. _

_ All matter of man were out and about in the early morning hours, trading and buying slaves and livestock. Many of them leered, lust their obvious motive in purchasing this child. _

_ Anékméos watched in amazement as this tiny girl, no more than ten and one year marched to the auction block with her head held high. He knew from the fire in her eyes that he had to have her, not as a lover, but as a companion.  _

_ "My man, how much to buy this child outright without putting her on the block?" Anékméos asked the auctioneer. He would not rest until she was free from these bonds. _

_ "Aye, this wee one is gonna cost ya. She's the bastard child from the devil himself, she is, but she has fire in 'er belly and she is intact, my Lord. A few more years and she'll be ripe enough for even my Lord to take a turn amongst the cabbage," the man grinned, grabbing the girl firmly by the chin.  _

_ Anékméos rolled his eyes, scoffing at the man's vulgarity. Yes, this child was beautiful but that is not why he wanted her. Anékméos longed for a child, a companion, a family. Something he had not had in too many a year.  _

_ "How. Much." Anékméos spat through gritted teeth. He was growing impatient with this trader and just wanted to save the girls dignity. _

_ "£170, my Lord," the man replied, grinning like he had the upper hand. Anékméos nodded, handing the dumbstruck man the money he'd required. _

_ "Take the chains off the child. Now!" He growled impatiently. The auctioneer did as he was instructed and unchained the small girl. She spit in the face of the man who was selling her and cursed him in Gaelic.  _

_ Anékméos lead her away quickly, shedding his waistcoat to cover the tiny girls frame. He looked at her, smiling as he spoke, "My child, what is your name?" _

_ "Antoinette, sir. But Mama called me Toni." She stated with a defiance shining in her eyes, daring him to call her something else. _

Nyx and Erebus walk hand and hand in the gardens just outside the gates to the Underworld, relishing in the time they have to spend together. She knows that soon she may have to ask him to help her destroy one of their own children and her heart weighs heavy in her chest because of it. 

“Nyx, my love. Are you alright? Evening is approaching and I have noticed you are not your normal self. Usually you are as giddy as a gosling when our time of day ascends. Is everything okay, dearest?” Erebus asks, squeezing his wife’s hand in concern.

“Yes, my darling. It’s just-- well, there is something I need to discuss with you, husband. It’s about-,” Nyx loses the words suddenly as a sharp pain shoots through her body. She doubles over in pain, crying out as she hits her knees.

“Nyx! What is it?” Erebus asks, fear clouding his dark eyes. He searches her body for wounds as he waits for her to reply.

“It’s Gaia.”

_ _ ** _1791 - London_ **

_ Anékméos panted as he drove himself deeper into the woman beneath him. He had met her at the local gentlemen's club, knew that she was a wild one, but that mattered little to him. He wasn't buried in her for anything other than his primal needs, the need to feed and to fuck.  _

_ Anékméos had discovered long ago that his feedings were directly linked to his sexual desires and releases, so it only seemed right that he connected the two and fed on his prey while reaching his climax. _

_ The women he chose were always the same: voluptuous frame, porcelain skin, red lips and rosy cheeks, but never  _ ever _ blonde. He wouldn't ever choose a blonde, not since all he could think of was his last love if she were to be a blonde. _

_ He could feel himself reaching his crescendo, so while his latest trollop was still entranced he pulled her flush against his chest, sinking his fangs deep into her neck.  _

_ Anékméos moaned as the woman screamed in ecstasy, blood streaming down from her wounds as he suckled her life force from her neck. A small gasp broke his spell and alerted him to the presence of another person. _

_ There, standing in the doorway clothing in only her flimsy linen nightdress and watching him with wide eyes, was Toni. He could smell her arousal and it made his cock ache, even as he spilled his seed into the belly of the whore he lie with.  _

_ He could feel her heart racing as he soothed his companion into a deep sleep, his eyes keeping watch on his ward to make sure she didn't run away. He could hear her heart beat in his ears, smell the heady scent of her vagina, feel her palpable need for him. _

_ Once he pulled himself away from his bedchambers, he followed Toni back to her quarters in silence. Her pulse quickened as they stepped into her chambers, his cock growing stiff again as she turned to stare at him. Her eyes darkened as lust clouded them. _

_ "Whatever you are, my Lord, I want to be like you. Please..." _

“Gaia! Sister! Are you here?!” Nyx calls out frantically, searching the void for her sister. In the corner of the room she sees her, crumpled into a small heap on the floor. “Gaia!”

Nyx runs to her sister, cradling her in her arms as she tries to wake her up, “Sister? Sister, what has happened? Are you ill?” 

Gaia opens her eyes to see her sister staring back at her, a look of terror on her face as she looks down on her. “Nyx? I need your help, sister. It’s Anékméos, he is in great pain. S-Something happened between him and Betty and ahhhh!” Gaia cries out loudly, clutching her chest once more as her body trembles from the bone crushing pressure in her chest. 

She gasps in pain, trying to gain her senses before she speaks again, “And it appears that I am now feeling her heartache as well. Sister, I need you to get a message to Hades and Persephone. They must go to Betty and have her reverse whatever this is that happened or I fear I might not survive this.”

“What are you saying, Gaia? That if this is not corrected that you will...die?” Nyx whispers in disbelief, not wanting to believe it possible.

“I am afraid so, dear sister. I have given too much of myself to create them and now it seems that it has come back to destroy me.” Gaia says, tears falling from her eyes. She only ever wanted to help but she just keeps making it worse.

“I will fix this, sister. I promise.”

_ _

** _1845 - Paris_ **

_ "Hello Antoinette, how are you old friend?" he said, wrapping her into a warm hug as she entered his estate. He had missed her so very much since she has been gone. _

_ It had been nearly five years since she left him to soul search. Five years since she told him she was craving the touch of a woman rather than that of a man. It had made him sad but he couldn't blame her, he loved her but he wanted her to be free to find herself. _

_ "Hello Jug- I mean, Forsythe. Sorry-- still trying to break that habit after all these years. I still have no idea why it was so important to you to change your name after all this time," Toni said, clearly annoyed. She hated that they were trapped in a century of stuffiness and propriety.  _

_ "Kóri, it is not as if you have a name as unusual as Anékméos. That is not used in this time and Jughead is a silly nickname, even if you did give it to me as a child. Forsythe is just more...modern. It was time to make changes after all, progress and all that," Anékméos shrugged, brushing off her annoyance.  _ Forsythe just made more sense to use in this era _ , he thought. _

_ "Well, I will still always like Jughead best of all!" Toni exclaimed with mirth in her eyes. Anékméos rolled his eyes at her, laughing even as he did so.  _

_ "You will never let that go, will you Toni?" he asked.  _ You put a pitcher on your head one time to make a child smile and this is what you get,  _ he thought as he chuckled and shook his head. _

_ "Nope." _

_ "Well fine, next name change will be Jughead than. But only if you never speak of that night ever again," he said. "Now, tell me. How are things, Toni?" _

_ "They are great, Jug. I- um, I met someone. I think I'm in love with her." _

“Hecate! Where is Lord Hades?” Nyx’s voice echoes off the ebony palace walls as she marches into the throne room where Hades should be holding Judgements at this moment. 

She walks in expecting a line of shades and the King and his Judges but instead only Hecate remains. She looks around, fear etched on her face. Hecate tilts her head to the side, trying her best to read Nyx's emotions.

“Nyx? Lord Hades is out in my Lady’s garden with Cerberus for his nightly stroll, is everything alright?” Hecate pauses briefly before approaching Nyx. Hecate closes her eyes, searching the crossroads and gasps, “Oh my, Gaia...” Hecate whispers as she looks into Nyx’s eyes.

“Hecate, I need to speak to Hades right at this moment it’s about-,” a voice from behind her stops her mid sentence.

“My daughter,” Hades says stoically, Cerberus sitting at his side. He walks closer to Nyx, studying her face for a moment then sighs before speaking again, “I felt it too, old friend. It seems that my child has had her heartbroken and it’s throwing the order of things off balance. I have already spoken with Persephone, she is headed to speak with Elizabeth as we speak.”

“This was not supposed to happen, my Lord. It is not what I foresaw,” Hecate whispers, hanging her head in same. Being the Goddess of the Crossroads should have given her insight into what would happen and she feels like she failed her King.

Hades places his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. “It could not have been helped, Hecate. I have it on good authority that Aether did everything in his power to keep this path hidden from even your foresight. I have sent Perse to see our daughter to tell her the truth before it is too late.” 

“Well, I think it’s time we plan our attack on my...  _ son _ . I need to summon Erebus and the twins. Hypnos and Thanatos have been waiting for this day since they were just a few centuries old. This has gone on long enough,” Nyx spits out, hate and anger filling her heart.  _ _

_ Gaia watched in agony as her love had to face the pain of betrayal by his own creation yet again. She watched him often, desperately trying to find a way to allow him true happiness. She blames herself for everything he has had to suffer and she would do anything to ease his pain. _

_ "Sister? Why do you torture yourself so when you know there has never been a way for you to ease his suffering?" Nyx asked, watching her sister with sad eyes She hated that Gaia ripped herself apart daily over her former lover, even after all this time . _

_ "You know very well why I do it, Nyx. It is all my fault, everything that has happened in the past has been my fault. I did this to him," Gaia scoffed, wiping her tears away angrily before continuing.  _

_ "If I had not been so selfish to want the perfect lover that I created him from my own two hands and kept him bespelled to me all those millenia, he would not be here. He would not be feeling this devastating pain, Nyx. I am the cause of all this suffering. If I had given him up and chose Aether like he wanted, I-" Nyx raised her palm to stop Gaia's spiraling. She knew this was eating her sister alive on the inside but there had to be a way to stop all of their unneeded suffering.  _

_ "Now sister, don’t think about that petulant child and his betrayal. We both know that Aether's jealousy and anger is not your fault. He always was a spoilt child, never happy with his lot. Frankly, I should have had Thanatos drown him in the Styx well before any of this mess could have occurred," she said nonchalantly, thinking about her children and how they have always been at odds with one another. _

_ "I would not let Lord Hades and my dear sweet Persephone hear you say that. Even if Aether is a blight on the Earth as we know it, he is still born of your womb," Gaia scolded Nyx, knowing how the King and Queen felt about the subject.  _

_ "You are right, I should be grateful I was able to conceive children, even if some were worse than others. Even still Gaia, I could have done more to prevent the events from occurring as well. I just wish I could have stopped Aether or created him a new creature to fawn all over..."  _

_ Gaia sighed as she tuned out Nyx's continued rant, watching the numbness grow in Anékméos heart instead. She thought of poor Hades and Persephone and the heartache they must feel daily. They had been cursed to never know the joy of bearing their own children and the Moirai said that they may never conceive at all.  _ There has to be something we can do...

_ Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind and drew her away from the images in the pool. She began to pace back and forth, murmuring something incoherently to herself as she went. Nyx stopped speaking and just watch Gaia, her eyes becoming wild as she mumbled so quickly no words actually escaped her lips. _

_ "Sister?" Nyx asked quietly, concerned by her sister’s sudden change in demeanor. _

_ Gaia turned, grinning like a fool and spoke, "That's it, sister! I have the answer! I need you to reach the Moirai and explain to them what my plan is and find out if it is even possible, okay? If it is, then this will help my love as well as Hades and Persephone at the same time!"  _

Persephone appears in a darkened room to see a young woman kneeling on the ground. She has heard the woman's plea for help and thought it only wise to help since she had played a part in what was happening at this moment. Persphone watched as the woman continues to pray and beg for help, not realizing that her cries were being answered.

“Antoinette, I think it’s time you and I had a talk.” Persephone says, startling the woman. Toni stands in disbelief. She has no idea how someone could have entered this room without the code but she will get the answer from the petite red-head in front of her.

“Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get here?” Toni says, standing up ready to fight this new person. 

“Look with something other than your eyes and you shall know who I am, child.” Persephone says cryptically. Toni cocks her head, not quite understanding the enigma standing in front of her.

“What?” Toni asks, completely confused. 

“Oh, for fates sake! Did no one teach you ignorant creatures about your history? I would have thought Anékméos would have at least--” Persephone pauses, rolling her eyes and blowing out a deep breath before she speaks again, “Well, I suppose now is the proper time to make introduction then. I’m Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, and I am here to answer your prayer and to help you undo some of the damage you have already done.”

“Perse… Are you?” Toni asks, stunned to her core for a moment before her brain catches up and her eyes go wide. Suddenly, she drops to her knees and bows to the woman, praising her.

“Yes child, I am that Persephone. And now, it is time for you to make up for the crimes you have committed against Anékméos and someone very special to me.” Persephone pauses, leaning down to make eye contact with Toni and staring into her soul before she starts walking around her. “Or I could end your life now and let Thanatos escort you to my kingdom where you are welcome to come pay for your crimes as my Lord and I see fit.”

“I… I…” Toni stammers in fear, not sure how to speak. Persephone looks down on the frightened girl in disgust and continues circling her like a vulture.

“What he saw in you, I have no clue. Stand up you wretched little peon.” Persephone commands watching as Toni obeys before she can even think about it. “Now, you have committed crimes against Anékméos and I am here to collect the debt you owe for it. Come! There is much to do!” 

Before Toni can do or say anything more, Persephone snaps her fingers and they are whisked away into a dark cave. The sounds of deeply despairing cries reverberate off the rock walls and fill the cave with an agonizing energy. The emince power she feels emanating from this being tells Persephone she is in the right place. She follows the sounds, not bothering to see if Toni is with her. Only caring about reaching the broken girl she has been searching the earth for since speaking to her husband. 

As soon as she turns the corner, Persephone spots her, huddled on the ground with a magical fire to keep her warm burning not far from her. The sobs are visible as they wrack her body and it breaks Persephone’s heart to feel the sorrow that this girl is feeling at this moment. 

“Betty?” Persephone says softly, not wanting to scare the poor girl curled up in agony. Part of Persephone is excited about seeing her daughter again after all this time, another part is pissed as hell that anyone would dare hurt her. A smaller part of her is afraid to be rejected by the girl she had given life to because she had to give her away to fulfill her destiny.

When there was no response, Persephone places a gentle hand on Betty’s back in an attempt to comfort her. Betty startles and almost screams, not expecting anyone to find her  _ here _ . She quickly pushes her hands out, throwing Persephone back and pinning her to the wall before she can even think about what she is doing.

“Get away from me!” Betty says, curling and uncurling her hands as she stands. Persephone smiles at her power and strength in the face of so much pain.  _ She reminds me so much of Hades when we first met in Nysa. So strong, so angry, so utterly alone. _

“Be at peace, child! I mean you no harm! I am here to help you,” Persephone says kindly, still pinned against the wall and not fighting back, even if she is much stronger than the girl...

“I don’t need help.” Betty says defensively, her jaw clenched and eyes narrowing at the woman intruding on her hidden place..

“Oh, sweetheart you do. I know what is happening with you and Jughead. I am here to help you with that.” Persephone says with a sad smile, willing her daughter to take her help.

The woman’s words stop Betty in her tracks.”H-How do you know about that?” 

“We’ll talk about that later. For now, release me and let me help you.”

“Why?” Betty asks, tears pricking her eyes but sounding strong and suspicious.

“Because Betty, you are my daughter and I want nothing but your happiness.” Persephone says with so much honesty Betty knows deep down that the woman is telling the truth.

_ Gaia concentrates on the pool of tears, watching as her lover feeds on another woman, his emotions nothing more than a bleak void of darkness. She shivered as she feels them enter her chambers, both dressed in thin chitons that showed much of their godly bodies. _

_ “Lord Hades, Lady Persephone-” Gaia started to greet them when Persephone laughed and waved her off. _

_ “Mother Gaia, how many times must we tell you? When we are not in court, we are simply Perse and Aidon? We are amongst friends here,” Persephone paused, stepping towards Gaia with a soft smile. She took Gaia’s hand and squeezed as she spoke to her softly, “Is it true, Gaia? What Nyx came to tell us? Will we be able to have a child, even with our... _ limitations _ ?” _

_ “Yes, my child. With my help and essence, you will be able to create life in your womb. But I am afraid there is a catch,” Gaia looked away, afraid of their reaction. _

_ “What would that be?” Hades asked as he stepped closer to the women. Gaia looked up over Persephone’s shoulders to look into the Lord of the Underworld’s icy blue eyes. _

_ “Well, there are some...steps that must be taken to insure the ritual works properly. I hate to ask but were you successful in obtaining Demeter’s blessing?” Gaia asked cautiously. Persephone giggled as Hades groaned and rolled his eyes. _

_ “Yes, my mother blessed my womb before we made the journey into the earth. I think she was just excited that she will finally have a grandchild from her eldest daughter. Despoinia and Arion seemed to have talked mother into being more lenient in her ways as of late,” Persephone laughed. _

_ “She still asked for an extra month with you dearest, I am not pleased about that,” Hades grumbled. _

_ Persephone turned in his arms and placed her palm upon his cheek, “Aidoneus, it is only four months instead of three. Give her time and we can work her back down again.” _

_ “Yes, little goddess, I suppose we can,” Hades smiled at his wife before kissing her gently. Once they pulled apart, Persephone turned to Gaia to speak, “What must we do?” _

_ * _

_ “This ancient rite goes back eons, back before the creation of man, before the creation of the Gods, back to the time when the Heavens and the Earth merged as one and created the Titans. My body is the Earth, the place from whence all life was created.” Gaia spoke softly as she addressed the Gods kneeling naked on the altar before her. She held her hand out to Hades, leading him to the center of the altar to lay down.  _

_ Gaia motioned for Persephone to join them, gently guiding her to lay down next to her husband. “Lord Hades: God of the Dead, King of the Underworld, The Unseen One. Mighty Aidoneus, First Born Son of the Titaness Rhea and the Tyrant Cronus. Your body is Death itself, the end of all life. You represent the place where all must go to be judged. The place where all souls go to rest when their body enters the Earth to bring forth new life. So as the Earth does with those bodies, I shall do so with your seed.”  _

_ With that, Gaia ran her hands up his muscular thighs to spread them apart and positioned herself between his legs. Hades moaned as Gaia gripped his steel shaft in her hands, squeezing as she pumped him up and down. Persephone bit her lip and watched as her husband threw his head back in ecstasy when Gaia took him into her hot mouth, starting at the tip before taking him inside, all the way to the hilt. _

_ Hades writhed under her attention, grabbing Persephone’s supple bottom with one hand and pulling her closer to him while the other hand gripped Gaia’s golden locks. He plunged his tongue into Persephone’s mouth in a hungry, wanton kiss.  _

_ His lips left hers after a moment, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck and sucking bruises onto her collarbone. He thrusted his hips upward, fucking into Gaia’s greedy mouth as she massaged his balls. _

_ “I-I am close-,” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel his stomach tightening as his climax crested to its peak. _

_ “Come, my love. Come,” Persephone whispered, her hand linking with his in Gaia’s hair as she sucked his nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before biting down. Hades grunted as he came into Gaia’s mouth, continuing to fuck up into it as he spilled his seed inside. _

_ Once Hades had spent the last of his essence into her, Gaia sat back and swallowed it all. Pausing for a moment, she turned to Persephone - who was caressing her husbands skin as he worked his way down from his high - and spoke, “Lady Persephone: Goddess of Spring, Iron Queen of the Underworld, Bringer of Death. First Born Daughter of Lord Zeus -King of the Heavens- and Lady Demeter -Goddess of Fertility and Harvest-. Your body represents new life, the promise that in you all things are reborn. You are the link in the circle between our beginning and our end.” _

_ Gaia paused to crawl towards Persephone, pushing her gently to lay on her back while Hades placed soft kisses along her breasts. “You are the promise of life after death, life before death, and all in between. With the blessing of Demeter on your womb and the joining of your essence with your husbands in the Earth, new life shall spring forth in you.” _

_ Gaia kissed her way down Persephone’s soft belly, kissing the mound of auburn curls at the apex of her thighs before she licked her dripping heat. Persephone cried out in pleasure, having never felt another's touch that wasn't her husband. _

_ Gaia devoured her core fervently, suckling her clit into her mouth as she inserted two of her long, dainty fingers into Persephone's waiting pussy. Hades watched in awe as his wife preened under Gaia's touch, his cock hardening at the sight of another woman feasting on his wife's delicious fruit. _

_ "Hades-s, I...I..." Persephone gasped, gripping his bicep as she ground against Gaia's skilled tongue. _

_ "It's ok, my Queen. Enjoy the pleasure that Mother Gaia has to offer." Hades whispered against her ear, his hot breath making Persephone tremble. He cupped her voluptuous breast in his large palm and rutted against her thigh as Gaia continued her lavishing. She curled her fingers inside Persephone's cunt, massaging her inner pleasure center. _

_ Persephone came with such ferocity that her body arched off the altar as she screamed at the force of her climax. Hades captured her cries of pleasure with his mouth as Gaia lapped up the last of Persephone's juices. _

_ As Gaia rose to her feet to retrieve the goblet of nectar and her dagger, Hades and Persephone wrapped themselves in each other's embrace, feeding off of the electricity in the air. Gaia kneeled beside them and spoke, "Now that we three - the beginning, the middle, and the end - have been joined in one vessel, so shall we drink the life force of Mother Earth."  _

_ Gaia took the dagger, slicing her palm and letting her ichor drip slowly into the goblet in front of her. She picked it up, taking the first sip before handing it to each of them to drink as well.  _

_ Once they had all drank the nectar, Gaia leaned in slowly, giving each of them a thorough kiss before motioning for them to do the same. "Now that we have all tasted the ichor of Gaia, we shall complete the ritual and all three lay together on the sacred altar." _

_ "Titans and Gods of the old world: I, Gaia, offer myself to be the soil from which Lady Persephone shall draw her strength to grow the youngling in her body," Gaia laid on the altar, legs spread wide, her folds glistening in the candlelight.  _

_ Persephone knelt on all fours, watching Gaia intently as she continued, "Lord Hades, it is with your seed that new life shall be planted inside Lady Persephone's fertile womb. In this final act of communion, a child shall be born of Life and Death. Let us now join ourselves as one, completing the cycle of life, death, and rebirth." _

_ Gaia guided Persephone's mouth to her weeping slit as Hades surged forward, plunging into his wife from behind. The force of it caused Persephone to moan deeply, driving Gaia wild beneath her. Hades fucked Persephone relentlessly, loving the sight of her tongue dipping hungrily into Gaia's cunt while deity cried out in rapture. _

_ Persephone gasped as she felt herself begin to come apart, diving deeper into Gaia's heat and sucking her pulsing clit harder. Gaia screamed as she tumbled into her climax squirting her essence into the Spring Goddesses mouth.  _

_ Tasting Gaia's sweet nectar was enough to drive Persephone over the edge too. She clamped down on her husband's shaft, milking his orgasm from him as well. All three rode their highs, never once stopping until they were all completely spent and crashed down beside one another on the altar. _

_ "A babe shall be born of this union, and she shall be the personification of life, death, and rebirth." Gaia whispered, the three immortals clinging to one another in the afterglow of their union. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t need help.” Betty says defensively, shaking her head as a feeling of familiarity washes over her. Who the hell is this woman? And why does she want to help me? Can she be trusted? Betty wonders.
> 
> “Oh, sweetheart you do. I know what is happening with you and Jughead. I am here to help you with that.” She says, trying to convince Betty to believe her.
> 
> Her words stop Betty in her tracks.”How do you know about that?” Suspicion dripping from her words. She has no idea how anyone could possibly know about what had happened, she had not even told Cheryl about their fight.
> 
> “We’ll talk about that later. For now, release me and let me help you.” The woman says pushing herself slowly off the wall, walking toward Betty with such compassion on her face that it’s hard for Betty to keep up the flow of power.
> 
> “Why?” Betty asks, tears leaking from her eyes but sounding strong and suspicious.
> 
> “Because Betty, you are my daughter and I want nothing but your happiness.” The woman claims with so much honesty Betty knows deep down that the woman is telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********************
> 
> Here is the last chapter for this week my lovelies, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Nikki and I poured out hearts and souls into these three chapters and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter. 
> 
> Next week we will go back to posting a chapter every Wednesday.
> 
> -Bina 
> 
> ********************

The door slams behind Betty as she flees from Jughead’s house, tears streaming from her eyes as she felt her heart breaking in her chest. After everything she had done, she knew that she had this coming but it didn’t lessen the pain she felt. She messed everything up so badly and now her worst fears have come true. He found out what she had been planning before she got the chance to tell him she’d changed her mind and he wanted nothing to do with her.

She didn’t blame him, even Cheryl had tried to tell Betty to talk to him, but all she could think about was spending time with him. But that had surely come back to bite her on the ass though.  _ Everything you do comes back to you in the end, even if you have the best of intentions.  _ The words written in her grimoire burning into her brain like a big, fat karmic ‘I told you so’. _ _

She stood on his porch and wept silently for a moment. She could physically feel his despair on top of hearing his sadness and it’s killing her slowly. She knows that she has done the one thing that she never wanted to do. Just last night she had decided that she wouldn’t take his blood, even if that meant she would never have immortality to complete her plans. She knew she wanted a different life than the one she had planned. She just didn’t get a chance to come clean and let him know she had chosen him over everything else.

When a scream so retching broke through the house, Betty ran for her car. She couldn’t listen to his heart break, knowing she had been the one to cause this pain in him. As she scrambled into her car she knew she couldn’t go home, not like this. Not when the pain inside her was so consuming. She had to go somewhere no one would see her grief and no one would be hurt if her powers acted out. 

She drove as fast as she could to the Fox Forest, not caring if anyone saw her or if the sheriff stopped her. When she got there, she stumbled through the woods till she came to a cave she knew no one had found. It had been her secret place, a place even Cheryl didn’t know about, where she could come and reflect and be alone when she needed it. She ran deep into the cave as far as she could before her legs wouldn’t hold her up any longer and she collapsed on the floor. 

She lets her own saddened scream when her knees hit the ground, letting it flow out of her mouth like a death wail. Betty vaguely feels the ground shake under her but she is so consumed with her own grief it barely even registers. Guilt, shame, sadness. They all war with each other to beat Betty down and she lets them take over, knowing she deserves it all. 

Just before she gives into her grief completely, she sparks a fire to keep her as warm - well as warm as she was going to get. She had been cold since Jug had shown her the video, ice filtering through her veins at the realization that she had lost everything. It was a cold so deep that no matter how many blankets you used or how hot you made a fire, nothing could ever reach it.

Once that task was done, she lets herself mourn the loss of the only person beside Cheryl that she had loved. She let the overwhelming feelings crush her, break her apart bit by bit just the way her betrayal had done to Jughead.  _ You did this, this is your fault, he’s never going to forgive you, you destroyed the only man you ever loved. _ She thought as she curled into a ball, trying to make sure her body held together because it felt as if she would explode from the pain she was feeling.

It felt like, any minute now, her body would break apart just as her heart did. Shatter into so many tiny pieces that she would never be able to find them all. She knew in her heart of hearts that Jughead was the one and only for her and she had taken that and threw it away because she had been afraid. She knew now that she should have gone to Jug and let him know, saved them both the pain that they are feeling now.

Yes, he probably would have been mad about it and maybe even not wanted her around anymore but that she could have lived with. However, him finding out from anyone besides her was the ultimate slap in the face on top of the betrayal. There was no way to tell him that she had changed her mind. There was no way for her to make it better. There was no light at the end of this tunnel and she only has herself to blame.  _ He will never forgive you for this. It’s all your fault. _

Betty’s grief had become tangible and it filled the cave with a blanket of sadness so thick it was hard to breath through. The cave shook as it fills with Betty’s grief, barely able to contain it all as it searched for a way to let the pressure out somehow.

“Betty?” She hears her name being spoken but it doesn’t register. 

Betty feels someone gently lay a hand on her back and it breaks through the grief she is consumed with. She lifts her head to see a small woman standing over her, concern etched on her face as she waited for Betty to reply. 

She frantically goes into attack mode, pushing out her hands and pinning the intruder to the wall to protect herself - even though the woman in front of her was small in stature. She only stood about 5’ tall and Betty thinks to herself that the fiery red hair doesn’t match the delicate and kind look of the woman before her. 

“Get away from me!” Betty says, curling and uncurling her hands as she stands up. She doesn’t care how delicate and kind the woman looks, she still registers her as a threat that she needs to neutralize. The woman smiles at her and it makes her face more beautiful.

“Be at peace, child! I mean you no harm! I am here to help you.” The woman says kindly, remaining still as Betty’s powers keep her immobilized.

“I don’t need help.” Betty says defensively, shaking her head as a feeling of familiarity washes over her.  _ Who the hell is this woman? And why does she want to help me? Can she be trusted?  _ Betty wonders.

“Oh, sweetheart you do. I know what is happening with you and Jughead. I am here to help you with that.” She says, trying to convince Betty to believe her.

Her words stop Betty in her tracks.”How do you know about that?” Suspicion dripping from her words. She has no idea how anyone could possibly know about what had happened, she had not even told Cheryl about their fight.

“We’ll talk about that later. For now, release me and let me help you.” The woman says pushing herself slowly off the wall, walking toward Betty with such compassion on her face that it’s hard for Betty to keep up the flow of power.

“Why?” Betty asks, tears leaking from her eyes but sounding strong and suspicious.

“Because Betty, you are my daughter and I want nothing but your happiness.” The woman claims with so much honesty Betty knows deep down that the woman is telling the truth.

“But…” Betty says stunned on so many levels.  _ It’s not possible, I know who my parents are... But what if? _

Betty is so confused that she doesn’t know what to believe. And how could she know that the woman was telling the truth?  _ You feel it, don’t you, child? You know the truth, look deep inside and you will know.  _ Betty heard a voice in her head that wasn’t her own speaking to her. She did feel it, something powerful pulling her to this woman, something that she couldn’t understand.

But how did she know down to her soul that the words coming from this woman -whom she had never met - were true? How was it possible she was Betty’s mother when she was raised by the Coopers and told she was born to Alice? If this was true, why had she been left with such horrible people? And why the hell hadn’t they rescued her from them sooner? After everything the Coopers and Blossom’s did, how could they just abandon her there?

“My name is Persephone and my husband, Hades, is your real father. We placed you with the couple you have known as your parents to keep you hidden in the hopes that you would live a normal life. It wasn’t until much too late that we figured out the couple in we left you with were…who they were. Had we known Elizabeth, we never would have chosen them. However, it seems the Moirai had this all planned out from the beginning.”

“Wait... Persephone and Hades as in…” Betty trails off as the reality of it all sinks in. Every question she had vanished with this new information. An idea formed in her mind but only for a second as the news took hold inside her. She was the daughter of the King and Queen of the Underworld? She was...a goddess?

“Yes sweetheart, as in the King and Queen of the Underworld.” Persephone says, smiling tenderly at her daughter while echoing Betty’s thoughts. This whole first meeting was going even better than Persephone had hoped given the circumstances surrounding them. She only wished Hades could be here to see what their child had become.

_ “Gaia! It’s time... It’s time and I don’t know what to do!” Hades yelled as he ran through the entrance to the void, carrying a heavily pregnant Persephone in his arms. She was weeping and groaning in pain, her peplos drenched in birthing fluids.  _

_ Gaia rushed to meet them, guiding Hades to her bed while waving her hand to conjure up the things she would need to bring the babe into the world. Hades stood over Persephone, brushing her damp red curls from her forehead. _

_ “It hurts, Aidon... It-t h-hurts so...ahhhh!” Persephone screamed as another contraction ripped through her abdomen, making her feel like she was being torn in two. Hades watched on, tears pricking his eyes as he watched his beloved wailing in agony. For the great and almighty King of the Underworld, he felt completely powerless to help her. _

_ “Can’t you do something, Gaia? For fates sake, give her something for the pain! Wine, ambrosia,  _ ** _something_ ** _ !” He yelled, frantically wiping the tears from his wife’s cheeks. Gaia huffed, pushing Hades to the side so that she could check to see how close they were.  _

_ “Hades, I need you to calm down and keep your wits. This is not the first child I have brought into this world. Pain is a part of it, trust me if I could change it, I would.” Gaia lifted her peplos and was met with a crown full of blonde locks. _

_ “Hades, I need you get behind Persephone on the bed and cradle her with her back against your chest,” Hades did as she instructed and waited for her to continue, “Good, now I need you to place your palms under the back of her knees. Now spread her legs apart slightly and then pull her knees towards you. Good, good.” _

_ Gaia grabbed a clean cloth and some warm water and turned back to the couple, “Now Perse, listen to me, okay? The baby is crowning and ready to meet her parents. When I tell you to do so, I need you to push as hard as you can. Do you understand?” Persephone nodded, biting her lip to keep her sobs inside. _

_ “Okay, 1...2...3... _ ** _push_ ** _ !” Persephone bent forward slightly, pushing as hard as she could bear until Gaia told her to relax. She repeated this action for what seemed like an eternity, Hades whispering words of love and encouragement into her ear until finally, the void was filled with the soft cries of a tiny child.  _

_ It was all Persephone could do not to collapse under the weight of her tears of joy as she watched Gaia tend to her child and clean her up before swaddling her in fresh linen, laying her into Persephone’s waiting arms. Hades rests his chin on her shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks and soaking his beard as he watched his wife and child interact for the first time. _

_ “Hello, little one. I am your mother and this is your father and we are so very happy to meet you. We have waited and wished for this day for a very long time, little one,” Persephone whispered, staring into the tiny child’s wide eyes. _

_ “She’s perfect, Perse. Just like I knew our child would be. I love you so much, my Queen.” Hades whispered, kissing the crown of her head while she positioned the child to suckle from her breast. Hades looks at his daughter and smiles, “What shall we call you, tiny goddess? Have you a name that you like, Perse?” _

_ “I do, Aidon. Elisávet. Her name shall be Elisávet.”  _

“Oh my God!” Someone exclaims from around the corner, having gone unnoticed until now. Betty narrows her eyes and looks to see who had spoken but they stay around the corner. 

Betty let's Persephone go and her heart begins to race. She wipes her face with her dirt covered hand, smearing it onto her cheek but not caring. She just wants to know who was hiding in the darkness because their voice seemed familiar.

“Who is that with you?” Betty asks her mother. Persephone turns in the direction of the unknown person in the darkness and stands tall.

“Get your worthless ass out here!” Persephone bellows, her voice thundering off the cave walls. When no one appears, Persephone gets pissed and walks back towards the dark opening, dragging Toni around the corner to show herself. 

Betty’s grief is quickly replaced with rage, her power crackling from her palms as she starts to seethe. She's so angry that before she can even think about it she is on the vampire, dragging her to the floor of the cave with a guttural scream. 

Betty's arms and fists pummel the vampire, blind rage and hatred still the only emotions passing through her body. Blood blossoms on Toni’s face as she tries to fight her off but Betty is ruled by her own power and fury. There is nothing stopping her from taking all her pain out on the vampire beneath her.

Persephone watches her daughter as she pummel s Toni in her anger. Pride wells up inside her as she sees the strength and vengeance in her daughter. Persephone can see the ichor of Betty's true lineage coming through and bringing her further into her powers.

_ Oh Aidon, our daughter is magnificent! She is the perfect mix of us both!  _ Persephone tells her husband telepathically, using her link they share that most people don't know about.

_ I would expect nothing less from our daughter, little goddess. However, I bet my weight in rubies that she has your fire, my Queen. I can’t wait to meet her.  _ Hades responds through their link, pushing his emotions through with his words. Persephone feels her King’s excitement and shares it with him. She sighs after a moment, becoming annoyed with the pleas for help from Toni.

_ It seems an awful shame to stop Elisávet from attacking this worthless sack of skin but alas, we have more important things to do. I will contact you soon, my love.  _ Persephone tells Hades, mentally blowing him a kiss before she turns to the scene at hand.

After a few minutes of seething wrath, Betty feels her mother gently calling to her. Not with words, but inside, where her powers live. Like a voice inside her mind,  _ “As amusing as this is - and as gratifying as it is to see this bloodsucker get what she deserves - we don’t have time for this my daughter.” _

_ “She should be dead for what she has done to Jughead! For the pain she caused him!”  _ Betty replies in her mind, not letting up on her blows to the vampires face.

_ “I agree with you child, but right now we must save Gaia and I need you for that.” _ Persephone whispers to her daughter internally.

_ “I will see her dead! I don’t care when or how but she will not live to torture Jughead any longer! I.Want.Her.To.Suffer!”  _ Betty demanded as she punched Toni a few more times before she stops, her chest heaving as she holds Toni down.

“Let us get to work and we will see what happens. I promise she will pay for her crimes and the part she has played in the pain you and Jughead are feeling. This I swear to you, my child. And trust me, she will suffer. They don't call me the Iron Queen of the Underworld for nothing!” Persephone declares out loud so Toni can hear her words as well.

“Take my life if it will make this better. I know now that I have been on the wrong side this entire time. I had someone in my ear whispering to me and I trusted that whisper more than I trust my own eyes and heart.” Toni says from under Betty. Her words gurgle out of her throat from the injuries to her face, which has been damaged from Betty’s assault.

“Come, we must fix this now. We haven’t a moment to spare.” Persephone says, holding her hand out to her daughter to help her up. Betty shakes her head angrily while she fights her tears again.

“I can’t fix this. There is too much damage done and there are no solutions. He will never forgive me.” Betty says as her rage cools and grief consumes her again.

“You are the daughter of the King and Queen of the Underworld, the most feared and revered couple in all of history. You can do anything you want to! Make him forgive you, show him the truth in your heart.” Persephone states firmly, trying to rally her daughter into action.

“Why even bother, he doesn’t want anything to do with me. He won’t listen to the truth. I fell for him, mother. Fell as hard as anyone possibly can. I had already decided I couldn’t go through with my plans, I just didn’t have time to tell him about it.” Betty stops and thinks about it.

“No, that's not true," Betty paused, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. "I don’t think I ever would have told him. I wouldn’t have gone through with it but I didn’t see a need to tell him that I had plotted to betray him before I fell for him but changed my mind. I was afraid. I didn't want him to hate me, but I destroyed it anyway.”

Persephone smiles and tries to hide just how much it means to her that Betty had called her mother. She walks to Betty, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a warm embrace. “All we can do is try, my dear. He needs to hear the truth from you, no matter how nasty it is. Talk to him from your heart. If he can’t see that you mean what you say about not betraying him then that is on him not you.”

“If I knew where that video had been taken and how it ended up with Jug, I think I could deal with it better. But, knowing that there is someone out there spying on me and giving evidence of my actions to people is terrifying. I can’t let people know who I really am. They will try to kill me!”

“I can help with that, I think.” Toni says from the ground where Betty had left her. She sits up, spitting blood onto the ground even as her wounds began to heal themselves.

“I don’t need help from you! You’re one of the reasons all this is happening. Had you not betrayed him in the first place then he wouldn’t be so hurt now! Not only did you betrayed him that first time but you have spent 200 years betraying him at every turn. No, I don’t want or need anything for you!” Betty says enraged, getting closer to Toni and feeling like she needs to punch her some more.

“Look, you have every right to hate me and I can understand you don’t want anything from me. But I have information that you need and that could help you.” Toni says, standing up finally, spitting more blood off to the side.

“Betty, I think you should listen to her. I brought her here to make up for some of what she’s done. It won’t be nearly enough but it’s a start.” Persephone says, laying a hand on Betty to stop her as she steps forward to beat Toni up some more. 

“Fine, but know this **_Toni_**, you and I will have a coming to Jesus meeting and believe me when I say, Jesus won’t be present for that one! You messed with the wrong people and you will pay. Do. You. Understand?” Betty says the last in Toni’s face with her words a mere whisper but filled with so much promise of pain that Toni can only nod.

“Good, now that-that’s settled lets see what we can do about fixing this problem. Now that you know who your parents are, let me impart some wisdom on you that might help you think of a way to fix things with you and Jughead.” Persephone says as she whisks them away to the stream Betty and Cheryl always met at.

Persephone is holding a cloth before she bends down to dip it in the cool water. She stands with the wet cloth in her hand and walks to Betty. Betty watches her mother curiously. “May I?” Persephone asks, indicating she wants to clean Betty’s face for her. Betty nods not trusting her voice.

With the first swipe of the wet cloth, tears well up in Persephone’s eyes. “I never got a chance to even watch you take your first steps before we had to place you with those monsters. We only got a year with you before you were gone. It was not nearly enough time at all. I have dreamt of the day I would meet you again!” She says, cleaning the grief and dirt off Betty’s face.

After a few minutes of cleaning Persephone says, "I promise, I will tell you why you had to go live with the Cooper’s but right now I need to give you a very short version of some things."

Persephone walks Betty to sit on the banks of the river, motioning for Toni to follow as she continues, "Jughead's real name is Anékméos. Many years ago, he was cursed into this life he lives by a primordial deity named Uranus. Since then, he has had to live without his one true love, Gaia. Gaia was banished into a void that resides deep inside the earth, never able to see Jughead again.”

“Wait…” Betty starts to say but Persephone stops her.

“I cannot answer your questions right now, we don’t have time. After so many years of Gaia watching Jug walk the earth numb from betrayal and loneliness, she hatched a plan to help Jug since she was partially - well, mostly - to blame for his lot. So with Gaia and an ancient ritual, the three of us created you. Now, of course you would have had freewill to make your own choice but we knew that you would be loved more than anything in the world by him and would have loved him just as much as well."

“We had to keep this a secret from nearly everyone because we were afraid someone would interfere and kill you or take you from us. That's how you ultimately ended up having to be raised by the Coopers. We nudged Jughead as much as the Moirai would allow us into heading this way to meet you."

Persephone pushed a stray hair behind Betty's ear and smiled, "It was up to the two of you to actually find each other and fall in love, we just helped. When you both met for the first time we felt it. All of us! The feelings that were coming off of you both told us that you two were perfectly matched. We were so happy for you both that we simply forgot to look for Jug’s enemies.” Persephone say, giving Toni a pointed look.

Toni hangs her head in shame as she listens to how much she had screwed up with Jug. She had already decided to do right by Jug but now she knew she would need to offer her life to her Creator to make up for all she had done. She knew even giving her life wouldn’t make a dent in what she owed him but it would be a start. And Toni knew she would be with Hades making up for everything else with him.

“Aether is the name of the person going after Jug. The story of why isn’t important right now just that he is doing it. He has spies close to you that report back to him that we haven't been able to identity yet. Unfortunately, even with Hecate's help, we can’t see everything.” Persephone says looking back at Betty.

“I know one of them.” Toni says quietly, still looking down at the ground.

“Who?” Betty snaps, the word filled with the white hot rage still simmering under the surface.

“Archie… He was the one that came to Cali and I about kidnapping him and that Veronica girl and demanding you give yourselves to us as ransom. He said we had a mutual friend who wanted it done that way. Apparently, he has a real hard on for you Betty.” Toni says trying to soften the blow but the look on Betty’s face tells her there is nothing soft about that piece of information.

“Arch…” Betty whispers, her trembling hand covering her mouth just as her legs give out and she finds herself on the ground. She knows she should feel pain but right now, all she feels is shock. “Archie did this?” Betty says to no one in particular, still disbelieving that her best friend could have done this to her. 

“Who is this man?” Persephone asks, kneeling down to comfort Betty. Persephone can feel her daughters distress as she hugs her.

“My best friend.” Betty whispers, tears pricking her eyes.  _ Can I really say that anymore?  _ She wonders.

“Ah, the red head.” Persephone says, anger shooting through her. “Yes, well we will take care of him later, dear. He will pay for his crimes as well. For now, I must finish the story for you. Gaia gave so much of herself to you and Jug. She created the both of you from her own body and spirit so when you both became so unhappy so quickly, it had a terrible effect on her.” Persephone says, looking up at the sky. 

Betty follows her eyes to see angry storm clouds churning in the sky. They are black and ominous, filled to the brim with rain. The lightning coursing through the sky is deadly looking and Betty can tell the winds must be bad in order to move the clouds like they were moving. She had never seen weather that bad and never wanted to again. 

“Your grief combined with Jug’s is literally killing Gaia. If Gaia were to die, I'm afraid that - with her being linked to it the way she is - the earth will too. The storm that’s coming is not the end, all though it will feel like it. I am afraid it will only be the beginning. Even as we stand here, I can feel the Earth rumble. We have to find a way to save Gaia and stop this disaster. It is my hope that fixing things with Jug with heal you and save Gaia. 

Betty watches the storm come closer to them and thinks about everything that she has been told. She expected to feel cheated after learning she had been created for someone else but she didn’t. She knew if she had chosen to be with someone else nothing bad would have happened. It was her choice to fall for Jug and she had. She felt it down inside her soul. 

Everyone who had a hand in creating her did so out of love. It didn’t matter where that love was directed only that she had been created by three powerful beings who loved something so much that she was the result. Isn’t that the best way to conceive a child, in love?

Besides, she could feel how much Jug had changed her in such a short amount of time. She no longer thought about death and destruction, her thoughts had been filled with hope and a future free of pain. She had - for the first time - finally felt what it was like to have someone love her. 

The family that raised her had never really shown her love. They showed her tolerance and treated her… _ well _ . But they never showed her love, not even once. Sure, Cheryl loved her and provided the first real comfort to her she had but she never felt unconditional love from Cheryl. 

No, Jug had been the first one to really show her what love felt like and she had almost thrown it away. She knew she had to fix it. Not just because of Gaia and everything else but because she loved him so much that she knew she would not survive without him. She didn’t even want too.

“What can I do? I need to fix this!” Betty says, feeling stronger than she had since she'd awakened this morning.

“You must go to Jughead and make him hear you. Force him to allow you to talk to him.” Persephone says as she waves her hands in front of Betty. She looks down to see that she is now wearing a dress made of silk so soft it almost feels like she is wearing nothing at all.

The deep plum color of the dress brings Betty’s emerald eyes out even more than what they already are. Her hair is expertly done and her make-up perfect. Betty looks at herself in the still lake and thinks of herself as beautiful for the first time. 

_ I need to learn that trick! _ She giggles before she sees Toni in the reflection as well and notices for the first time that she is standing in a patch of sun with a look of wonder in her eyes.

Betty turns to Toni confused. “How did you cure yourself?”

“She didn’t. Once my magic leaves her she will go back to being the monster that she was, but we need her to help us. Unfortunately, she can’t do that with the mutations she has.” Persephone says as she walks towards Toni.

“If you can cure me even for a short time then why don’t you just cure me?!” Toni yells as she realizes she’s going to have to give the sun up again. “It’s cruel to give me a taste of what I've wanted for so long to just take it away from me again!”

“You mean like giving Jug what he’s wanted for eons then ripping it away from him, breaking him even more? All because instead of asking for his help with the mutations, you try to trick him into it or ransom him it out of him?” Betty says, her voice almost a whisper due to the rage building inside of her again.

Betty knows she is the one that broke his heart last but it was a combination of all his heart breaks that has made it so bad this time. The betrayal of Toni cuts Jug deep, deeper than anything else. The fact that Toni even mentioned being slighted by not being cured enrages Betty.

“No, I cannot cure you completely, foolish girl. I am merely protecting you from the sun so you don't burst into flames. And I also agree with Betty. You have no ground to stand on when it comes to anything. You have broken a man who has suffered enough at the hands of other people.” Persephone says firmly, laying her hand on Toni’s shoulder.

A look of pain crosses Toni’s face as she falls to her knees, Persephone moving with her. Persephone’s face is peaceful as she watches Toni writhe on the ground in pain. “Remember this  _ Antoinette,  _ you have hurt my daughter. You have hurt the one she loves. You have not respected Anékméos as the person who gave you a life outside of slavery and whoredom. Push me too far and I will forget that Anékméos wants you alive and take you to my husband to let him seek our revenge. If you're  _ very _ lucky, he will kill you before feeding you to Cerberus."

With those words Persephone stands up, taking her hand off Toni’s shoulder and looks at her daughter. Her face still peaceful but her eyes shows her emotions plainly. She is incensed and for the first time, Betty sees herself in Persephone. 

The look in Persephone’s eyes is the same look Betty gets when she gets mad. It makes Betty smile to herself. She had always wondered where the dark parts of her came from, now she knew and it all made sense. Her darkness had always been different from anyone in the family she grew up with. 

“After this I would like to spend some time with you and my real father but right now, I need to go to Jug.” Betty says, feeling better than she had all day.

“We will figure it out but yes, you must go to Anékméos and fix this. I will look after this... _ thing _ ,” Persephone says, kicking Toni who was still on the ground shaking, “and we will come to you when you need us. All you have to do is call for me and I will come.”

Betty nods then turns to walk out of the forest. She stops when she realizes she will never make it in the dress and shoes Persephone had put her in. When she looks at her mother to tell her, Persephone smiles and waves her hand in Betty’s direction.

Betty appears on the sidewalk in front of Jughead’s house. She takes a deep breath gathering her nerve to do this. She wants more than anything to fix this and live her life with the one she loves but she is terrified that it was impossible at this point. She just needed to tell him the truth and hopefully ease some of his suffering. 

She walks up the path leading to his door and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She has never been so nervous.  _ Will he even let me talk to him? _ She wonders as she gets to the door. She knocks quickly before she can chicken out, hoping he will open the door. 

When there is no answer, she looks to see his car still sitting by the curb and wonders if he took off on his bike. She knocks again, harder this time, praying that he is there and willing to listen to her.

Just as she’s about to walk away and get back to her car to search for him, the door opens.

Betty’s breath catches in her chest at the sight of him. His face is so drawn and his skin so pale that he looks like he hasn’t slept in months. Even though it had only been hours since she ran from the house and hide in her secret cave. His ghastly appearance more than anything tells her just how much she has truly hurt him.

Jug’s eyes blink a few times, wondering if she is a delusion before they devour Betty's appearance. He admits, she looks stunning but his heart won’t allow him to react. Instead he just stands there stoically, committing the way she looks at this moment to memory. Even though she broke the last bit of his heart, he knew he would always love her and always remember how she looked. He knew he would never be able to forget anything about her as long as he walked the earth.

“We need to talk, Juggie.” Betty says softly, attempting to step towards him.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Jug replies coldly, no emotion in his voice. Betty's steps falter for a moment at his chilly gaze but she shakes her head and presses on.

“Yes, there is. Please, just let me explain and if you still want me to go then I will.” Betty says, head held high and feeling stronger with every passing moment that he doesn’t scream at her to leave.

He looks at Betty a minute more and then scoffs, “If I don’t let you in to talk you’ll just keep coming back, won't you?” 

“Yes.” Betty says, lifting her head up a little more to show she means it.

“Fine, but when I tell you to leave and never come back, you will obey. Is that clear?” Jug says menacingly, a cold finality in his words.

“I understand.” Betty replies, her hands trembling fiercely, knowing she’s only going to get one shot to make things right.

Jug steps back from the door, letting Betty walk in the house she had fled that morning. He shuts the door behind her, ignoring her as he walks toward the fire he'd started to sit in front of it. He had been freezing since Betty had left and he needed the warmth of the fire. He didn’t have the will to find someone to feed off of right now so he had settled for the fire instead.

When neither of them says anything for a while, Jug looks over his shoulder to where Betty is standing and barks, “You wanted to talk so talk!”

Betty jumps and takes a deep breath to help calm her nerves, “Jug, I never meant to hurt you. That conversation you saw was before I even came to your house, before I even knew you. I had just found out that you were here and Cheryl and I both have been searching for a vampire in order to help with a spell. I needed…”

“What was the spell?” Jughead asks with his back to Betty still. There is still no emotion in his voice and it is worrying Betty to no end.

“It was to give Cheryl and I immortality.” Betty says quietly, waiting for his response. When he stays like he was, she continues. She tells him everything: tells him of her family, the ones that raised her. Tells him of all their crimes and about what they had done to keep magic in the family. She even told him of the fact that they had slaughtered two kids this generation for more power. 

Jug listened to her tell him of her family’s deepest darkest secrets. He admitted they were awful and something needed to be done but he wasn’t understanding what all this has to do with him or the fact that Betty betrayed him. 

“It’s a sad story and your family sucks but really Elizabeth, own up to your own actions.  **You** betrayed me, not them. They didn’t make you lie to my face every minute you were with me and didn’t tell me off your plans.” Jug says, sounding sad.

“I’m telling you all this so you will understand why I needed to have immortality. Cheryl and I planned to wipe out both our bloodlines for good so no one else could sacrifice a child to bring them magic. We were going to hunt them all down and kill every last one of them, but we needed the protection of immortality to be able to take everyone out without risk."

“If we had faced our family without it, they could kill us before we could get them all. We knew if we left anyone alive then it would all have been for nothing! This town is full of Blossom  **and** Cooper blood and we would have to take out most of - if not the entire - town. They all believe that Cheryl and I are on their side but they don’t know the real us and that will help us surprise them.” Betty says pleadingly, willing him to understand. 

Jug really thinks about it for a minute, desperately wanting to find a reasonable excuse but finds nothing has really changed. All her words have accomplished is to convince him that she wanted everything but him. 

He had told her about being betrayed and still she never once opened her mouth and told him all this. Never thought that something this big could harm their relationship. She had kept her own secrets close to her chest and kept him at arm's length. He didn’t need or want someone like that in his life.

He stood suddenly and turned toward Betty, allowing his emotions to take hold. He knew his face was full of rage and he welcomed the cold fire burning in his belly, he knew he needed that feeling if he was going to convince her of this next part. He stalks towards her, masking his emotions as he stares at her.

“It’s okay, Betty. You used me to gain access to my blood so you could destroy your enemies and I used you to warm my bed until you allowed me to taste your blood. So I guess that makes us even. We are  ** _nothing_ ** to each other, so you can leave now.” Jug says cruelly, schooling his face even as he feels a knife plunging into his heart at the words he speaks.

“I don’t believe that...” Betty gasps as tears well up in her eyes, “Jug, I know that I’ve hurt you and I'm sorry. Please, I just want to fix it. I know without a doubt that I love you and that should mean something. I believe that we are meant to be together. You are my everything, Juggie.” Jughead's vicious laughter rings in her ears and strangles her heart. He stands directly in front of her, staring at her coldly. 

“I don’t care what you believe. YOU. ARE. NOTHING. TO. ME! I was here long before you were even fathomed and I will be here long after you’re gone. And frankly by then, I will have forgotten all about you. You are nothing more than a blip on the radar of time. Once you walk out that door, I will never think of you ever again.” Jug says looking at her with such intensity in his eyes. “Now, I am done with you and your lies and plotting. Get the  **fuck** out!” He yells at her, turning back to the fire before she can see the tears in his own eyes.

“Jug..” Betty whispers, trying to step towards him but her feet staying cemented to the floor.

“Just get out, Betty. We are done! Nothing you say will fix this.” Jug says, looking into the fire knowing that he will have to leave town because he won’t be able to be anywhere near her. He would be too tempted to forgive her and he can't take that risk again.

“No! Juggie… No, I won’t leave!" Betty shouts, getting mad herself now too. She had to make him listen, just like her mother said.

“Don’t you understand,” Jug says, turning back towards her without tears in his eyes. His face showing only indifference toward her. “I don’t want you. You killed my love for you the minute you chose to use me. We are done! I never want to see you again. I don't love you, I could  **never ** love you now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********************
> 
> *hides again...hoping that no one throws something at us*
> 
> Sooooo..... Do you guys hate us yet? (I sincerely hope not cause we love you all!) This one is a bit of a cliffhanger but the next installment is written and will be out next week!
> 
> -Bina


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty stares at Jug in shock, not believing the words but seeing the finality in his eyes. The pain from it is immediate and so bad that she can’t move or breathe for a moment. “I’ll leave, if that's what you really want, but I want to tell you something first and I need you to listen to what I have to say.” 
> 
> Jug looks at her for a minute, his heart ripping to shreds at the sight he sees. The tears leaking down her face are almost enough for him to throw himself at her feet and beg for her to forgive his harsh words. He doesn’t, but a part of him wanted to give in and make up. However, he knows he can’t. If she was willing to betray him once, she would likely do it again.
> 
> “Be quick.” Jug says coldly, trying to keep up his facade and not show his inner heartache.
> 
> ***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is being posted so late but Nikki and I have both been sick this week. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are on me
> 
> -Bina

Betty stares at Jug in shock, not believing the words but seeing the finality in his eyes. The pain from it is immediate and so bad that she can’t move or breathe for a moment. “I’ll leave, if that's what you really want, but I want to tell you something first and I need you to listen to what I have to say.” 

Jug looks at her for a minute, his heart ripping to shreds at the sight he sees. The tears leaking down her face are almost enough for him to throw himself at her feet and beg for her to forgive his harsh words. He doesn’t, but a part of him wanted to give in and make up. However, he knows he can’t. If she was willing to betray him once, she would likely do it again.

“Be quick.” Jug says coldly, trying to keep up his facade and not show his inner heartache.

Betty looks down defeated, no longer able to bring herself to see the look of indifference on his face. “You were the first person I have ever truly loved. I had already changed my mind and we weren’t going to go through with it. With you, I saw a future outside of vengeance, outside of revenge. I saw a real future filled with love and happiness instead of one filled with pain and death.”

Betty waves her hand and conjures up her grimoire, the one that holds the spell for immortality in it - amongst thousands of other spells. She looks at it for a minute before she looks up at Jug, sadness clouding her eyes. “You gave me a reason to live beyond what I’ve known my entire life. I know I destroyed it and for that I am more sorry than any words can express. I guess now I truly have nothing left.” Betty says as fresh tears stream down her face. The pain is so great that she feels like she will never be whole again.

She waves a hand over her grimoire, removing all of the protection spells she had placed on it and throws it in the fire. She watches it for a moment - just to make sure it would burn - then turns to look at him one last time before walking towards the front door. She had seen heaven and ruined it. There was no reason to keep fighting. No more reason to do anything other than fall into the life that she had always had and be the good little girl everyone thought she was. 

Even her thoughts of killing her family hold nothing for her now. She wants nothing to do with any of it. She would go through the motions of life and nothing more. Her heart was shattered and nothing - no spell, no person, nothing in this world - would ever heal it. Maybe, just maybe, one day she could find a way to convince her real father to put her out of her misery and let her go wherever the afterlife took her.

“Betty, wait!” Jug says frantically, jumping into action and pulling the book out of the fire. He pats at the flames on the book to put them out before they can do anymore damage. 

He can’t explain why but what she had done showed him all he needed to see. Something about Betty's willingness to throw such a valuable book in the fire to be destroyed proved to him more than anything that she had been telling the truth about her change of heart. Even knowing that she wouldn’t have a way to get rid of her family, who truly needed to die in his opinion, she was still willing to throw it all away for him.

Once all of the flames had been put out, he examines the same briefly before running after Betty - who apparently hadn’t heard him call her. “Betty!” He shouts, getting to her just before she can open the door. She freezes, head down and her hand gripping the door knob. She shudders and breathes out a sad sigh before she speaks.

“There’s nothing you can say now that I haven’t already said to myself, Jug. I won’t bother you again, I promise.” Betty says with a voice so thick with tears and sadness that Jug’s heart breaks for an entirely different reason. He thrusts the book into her line of sight and places his hand on her shoulder.

“You can’t just burn this, are you crazy!” Jug says, hoping to get any reaction out of her. Betty shakes her head and hugs herself, refusing to touch the book.

She wipes her tears away quickly but still doesn’t look at him. He can feel the devastation rolling off of her. She stays huddled in on herself, arms wrapped around her like she’s trying to hold herself together. 

“Betty, look at me.” Jughead says softly as he sets the book down gently. He will worry about that later, right now all that matters is Betty. She still doesn’t look at him so he grabs her arms and shakes her slightly. “Betty, look at me, please!”

Betty finally looks up and the hollow and broken look in her eyes seals it for him. She was willing to burn her grimoire - the book that held all of her heritage, she was willing to give up a future she had seen and planned for, and now she looked one step away from being completely dead inside. She looked like she had given up on life - on everything - because she had hurt him. 

A warming sensation spreads throughout his chest and Jughead realizes that he can feel her emotions. He can feel that she was sincere when she claimed that she had changed her mind and when she had said she had never loved anyone like she loves him, that had been true as well.

For the first time since his curse was placed on him, he let go. He let go of everything that had caused him so much turmoil over the years. He let go of all the hurt that he had felt in his many years of life. He let everything go, all except the love he felt for this woman. He admitted that he couldn’t blame her on some level as well.

He falls to his knees, wrapping his arms around Betty's waist and cries out, “I'm sorry. I love you, Betty! I love you and I forgive you! Please baby, forgive me for not giving you a chance to explain. Forgive me for my cruel words, for trying to push you away.”

Betty’s stunned by his words and doesn't know what to do. She doesn’t move, wondering if this was really happening or if she had finally lost her mind. Jug clings to her for a moment, face buried into her stomach and begging her to forgive him. She lays a shaky palm on his head and behind to stroke his hair gently.

Jug looks up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks to match here. She brushes them away and smiles as he stands back up, placing his hands on her face. He crashes his lips to hers and kisses her with a hunger beyond reason, trying desperately to let her know that he wants her and nothing would tear them apart again.

She responds immediately to his kisses, not caring if she’s lost her mind, only caring about the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. She wraps her arms around Jug and holds tight as the kiss deepens further. Everything else floats away and the only thing that remains is the two of them.

Neither one of them says a word and only their soft moans can be heard as the kiss turns hot. Their breathing becomes more labored as the desire between them spikes to a higher level than it has ever been. Betty pulls Jug even closer, clawing at his clothing as her mind finally registers that this isn’t a dream or a mental breakdown, it is what’s really happening. He had really forgiven her, he loves her, he wants her.

Jug rips open Betty’s dress, only a little saddened to see such a beautiful dress go to waste but not caring enough to stop. Once Betty's dress is in tatters Jug rips his clothing off, not wanting to have any barriers between them. Betty follows his lead and hastily takes her bra and underwear off too.

Once they both are bare they crash into each other again, their lips meeting in a ravenous kiss. Jug picks Betty up as he drops them to the floor, laying her gently on the pile of ripped clothing. He feels his fang elongate but doesn’t even think about it. He kisses his way down her body, savouring the taste of her skin and latches onto her clit, suckling it as she cries out his name.

Betty arches her back and pants as pleasure swarms over her. One of her hands tangle into Jug’s inky locks, urging him on, while the other hand cups her breast and rolls her nipple between her fingers. Jug shoves two fingers inside her dripping heat, trying to be careful but half crazed and needing her to come for him. 

Betty hips bucks her hips as she feels her pleasure level spike, holding him in place and riding his face harder. There are no words to describe her pure unadulterated pleasure when Jug slips a third finger inside her. She screams out his name, her orgasm catching her off guard. It’s so intense that she feels like all the fluid in her exploding with her orgasm.

Jug laps up the juice that flows freely from Betty, loving the taste of her come. When she quiets down and is left breathless he crawls up her boneless body, kissing and sucking bruises as he goes. Her eyes flutter open, the heavy lids hard to keep open from the intensity of her release.

He kisses every inch of her skin he can reach, stopping to lavish each nipple to a hard peak. When he reaches her mouth, Betty greedily kisses him and wraps her legs around his hips to rub her wet center against him. Jug doesn’t need anymore encouragement and he surges his hips forward, spearing her with his rock hard cock. They both cry out at the feeling, taking a moment to appreciate one another. 

Jug pulls out slowly before slamming back into her over and over, setting up a bruising rhythm. Betty loves the feeling of him filling her so completely, like he was made for her. Her orgasm builds with every thrust and she knows this climax is going to be better than she’s ever experienced, but she feels herself wanting something more.

“Jug... Fuck!” Is all she can say, moaning as he twirls his hips just right and surges into her mercilessly. She digs her nails in and squeezes her thighs together, crying out as she comes around him. 

Jug sits back on his legs still pumping into her and changes the angle just a little, feeling Betty’s tight walls clench around him as she starts to come again. He twists her nipples with his fingers, not trusting his mouth on her since she doesn’t want him to bite her yet.

“Oh God, please! Bite me, Jug!” Betty cries out as if she's read his mind and its enough to make him pause for just a second. He slows his pace, looking deep into her eyes to see if there is any hesitation.

“Are you sure?” He asks, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth but knowing how she felt about it when they discussed it before.

“Please, please, please…” Betty begs him over and over again as her wet cunt continues to milk him.

Just the thought of drinking her blood tightens his balls, threatening to make him explode before he can get to the actual act. He bends back over Betty, kissing her throat softly while still pumping into her. With every thrust she still says please, begging him to drink her blood as they fuck.

He licks once, twice, three times, giving her a chance to back out. When she doesn’t protest he strikes, surging into her faster as his fangs pierce her tender flesh. The second her blood touches his tongue, he’s gone. Betty screams as her climax reaches its peak for a third time, the feeling of him sucking her blood is pure ecstasy.

Jug explodes with Betty as her blood fills him, his moans of pleasure muffled as he suckles her neck catching every drop of her blood that falls out of her body. Every pull of blood milks another orgasm out of them both. There is something familiar about her blood but he’s too far gone on the pleasure of it all to think about it. 

When he knows he cannot safely take anymore blood from her he licks over the wound, closing it. Only when he has stopped taking her blood do their orgasms wind down, then fully stop. Jug pumps into Betty a few more times as his body spasms from all the sensations he is feeling. 

They lay there, still connected and completely sated, trying to catch their breaths. Jug lays his head on one of Betty’s breasts, looking at her in wonder. He had never felt anything like that before, not even with Gaia. 

When they both have recovered Jug finally pulls out of Betty, both mourning the separation. Jug kisses Betty sweetly, not having the words for the emotions running through him. She kisses him back, mirroring every move of his velvety tongue with hers.

Jug breaks the kiss, knowing he needs more time to recover before doing anything else. He looks at her and hesitates, pondering whether to tell her what he felt. “Betty, I think there’s something you should know.” Jug says, remembering the way her blood had tasted.

“Ok?” Betty says, worried about what he could have to tell her.

Jug laughs at the sound of her voice and brushes her hair from her face lovingly. “I am afraid you are not human, Agápi Mou.”

“Oh, yea. I'm sorry. I-I probably should have mentioned that. Um, I kind of found that out before I came over here.” Betty says, worried that he will get mad about her not telling him.

“I’m not upset, baby. Just surprised. I thought you said your parents were witches?”

“Yea, that’s what I thought too. That was until today when my real mom came to talk to me. Honestly, you may not even believe me when I tell you who my real parents are.” Betty says smiling. For the first time since she woke up, she finally allowed herself to think about her parents, her real parents.

“I don't know, you would be surprised. I have seen and heard a lot in my time. You can tell me everything in a moment but first, let's get off the floor. Someone just couldn't wait till we were closer to the bedroom to have me.” Jug says, laughter shining in his eyes as he pinches her sides.

“Hey, you were the one that attacked me!” She says in mock shock, laughing and taking his offered hand to help her stand. He kisses her forehead, wrapping her in his arms for a moment before stepping back to grab his phone and leading Betty to his bed. As they lay down, Jug gets his phone out and starts typing. 

"Are you seriously checking you messages right now?” Betty asks, genuinely shocked this time.

“No, I’m ordering my love some food. One of the few things I love about today's technology, you can order food to come to your front door. I remember when I had to hunt for it.” Jug smiles. “While I do this, why don't you tell me about your real parents?”

“Well, it’s kind of a long story but basically Persephone and Hades are my parents.” Betty says watching Jug’s expression.

“Wait? What?” Jug says, completely stunned.

“Long story short, they had help creating me but they are my real parents.” Betty says nervous again.

“Wow you're right, that's almost unbelievable. I’m gonna need the full story Betts but for right now, you know what that means right?” Jug says, setting his phone down to look at her. 

“Um... That I’m the product of magic and the King and Queen of the Underworld?” She says slowly, not really understanding the look in his eyes.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Jug asks.

“Don’t know what?” 

“Betty, you are immortal. You don’t need a spell and I don’t need to change you. You and I are the same.” Jug says, trying to convey to Betty that this was good news.

Before Betty can respond to the news, a knock on his door interrupts them. Jug groans, picking up his phone and sees that their food shouldn't be there yet so he gets up and pulls on a shirt and some shorts to answer the door. 

“You may want to get dressed, I don’t know who that could be.” Jug says nervously, remembering the last time someone knocked on his door while Betty was in his bed.

“Don’t worry Jug, there aren’t anymore secrets that could be used against me. If there are, I don’t even know about them.” Betty says reassuringly, getting up and grabbing some clothes from Jug’s dresser drawers. “What? I don’t have any clothes here and you ripped my dress.” She says, smiling at the look on Jug’s face.

Jug simply smiles and kisses her again. “I love you.” He says when he finally breaks the kiss, going to answer the door as the knocking continues. He opens the door to see a short woman with a mane of red hair standing in front of him. He starts to smile at the woman until he sees who is standing behind her. Toni.

“What are you doing here?” He says, growling at Toni in the process.

“Excuse me? I am here to see my daughter and her chosen mate. Is that anyway to talk to your future mother-in-law?” Persephone says nonchalantly, flipping her hair over her shoulder and staring at Jug.

“I didn’t mean you, I meant…” Jug starts to say but her words fully sink in. “Mother… Oh Gods, Lady Persephone!” Jug says, dropping to his knees and bowing his head in reverence.

“No my dear Anékméos, you have no need to bow to me. We are practically family!” Persephone laughs while taking Jug’s arm in her small hand, helping him stand up. “You have been through so much and I would never put myself above you in your own home.”

“I… I…” Jug stammers, unsure of what to say in this moment. He hasn't seen another deity in so long, he isn't sure how to react.

“Forgive the intrusion Anékméos and for bringing this trash with me,” Persephone says, pointing toward Toni. “I am only here to get Betty. Now that you two have made up, we have important matters to attend to.”

Betty walks out of Jug’s bedroom to see who is at the door and stops in her tracks. “Mom? What are you doing here?”

Persephone’s smile could light up the room with her happiness at hearing her daughter call her Mom. She had waited so long to hear her say that to her. It was even better than she imagined it would be. She still couldn’t believe that Betty had taken the news so well and didn’t hate her for placing her with a family so horrible as the Cooper’s.

“I’m sorry honey but time is short and we have something we need to do. Your father wishes to see you and he can’t come to you right now. Plus, we need to finally get your full powers activated before Aether decides to attack again.” Persephone says, a new kind of fear blossoming in her chest.

“Aether?” Jughead asks, shaken by the news.

“Yes, he is the one behind much of your misfortune. When he realizes his plan to separate you and Betty has failed, I am afraid he may come after you both personally instead of hiding in the shadows like he always does.” Persphone replies looking concerned.

“I knew he was jealous of Gaia and me but I had no idea he was this bad. I mean to ruin someone's life over and over like this…” Jug says, completely shocked that all this time it had been Aether.

“My dear, I think he blames you for his never being with Gaia. In his mind, it was you who took her from him when he wanted her. Then, because of you, Gaia was sentenced to life in the void of the earth. Even if he was the one to betray you to Uranus.” Persephone says softly, hoping Jug doesn’t blame himself for all his misfortune.

“If he thinks like that then he is too dangerous to continue breathing. I will not have Betty hurt because he can’t accept that he wasn’t wanted by Gaia.” Jug growls as a fierceness blossoms in his chest.

“I’m glad you agree! Get dressed my darlings. It’s time to go see the King of the Underworld.” Persepone sings happily then sees Betty’s ruined dress on the floor. She walks over to the scraps of silk and looks at Jughead, who ducks his head in embarrassment.

“My, my that must have been some make up. Do try to refrain from destroying every garment her father and I gift her with, okay?” She says with a smile on her face, raising her eyebrows in his direction.

Betty and Jug both look at each other and blush profusely. “As you can see, I have nothing to wear. I’ll have to go home and get something.” Betty says, still blushing.

Persephone walks over to her daughter and lays a gentle hand on her face. “Don’t ever be embarrassed by love or passion. Your father and I never have been.” She whispers, smiling at her softly.

Persephone once again waves her hand over Betty and clothes her in yet another dress, this time in black satin. The black sandals lace up her legs and accents the dress perfectly. Betty smiles at her mom, looking at Jug for his approval. Her mouth pops open when she sees Jug is dressed in all black as well: black dress slacks and a black button up shirt that makes Jug’s seafoam green eyes stand out. He grins at her shyly and Betty can do nothing but stare at him in awe.

Jug feels much the same way when he sees what Betty looks like. She was always beautiful to him but now she looked like the Goddess that she is. Jug looks at Persephone and says, “Where ever you get this stuff, I need to know. My Goddess should always be dressed in finery such as this.”

Persepone smiles at him and replies, “We will talk after all this is over. For now, I enjoy dressing her. I only got a year with her before we were forced to give her up. I hope you don’t mind Betty, but I like being able to do this for you.”

Betty shakes her head at Persephone and says, “ I don’t mind. Alice never had much interest in me beyond the bare necessities," Betty says. Seeing Persephone’s face fall at the mention of how she had been treated by the Coopers she adds, “I don’t mean to make you feel bad, but they really didn’t care for me much.”

“If I had known what they were like we would have found a different home for you. Unfortunately we did not have time to do much research on them and on the outside they looked like a good couple to raise you. I will spend all of eternity making it up to you, my daughter.” Persephone says.

Jug looks over at Toni who had been standing there silently and his rage boils inside of him again. “I do hate to be rude but why is she here exactly?”

Persephone looks at Toni as if she had just appeared there. She had forgotten all about the vampire. “She has a job to do. Once we leave she will do it, won’t you Antoinette?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Toni says quietly, falling back into her slave habits. She knows she has a lot to make up for and will do whatever she can to do it. Even if it means being a slave to the Queen of the Underworld.

“Now, are we ready to go?” Persephone asks. When everyone nods, she waves her hand and they all appear in front of a large iron gate. 

As the three newcomers take in their surroundings, a deep growl fills the air causing everyone to jump but Persphone. Betty whirls around in time to see a huge three-headed dog looking at them. She takes a step back as the growling continues, that is until all three heads turn toward Toni in recognition. 

“Oh goody, looks like  Cerberus knows you! You shouldn’t be here yet, go do as I have instructed and wait for Betty or myself to give you further instructions.” Persephone says before waving her hand in Toni’s direction, taking her back to Riverdale. “Ok, now that-that’s been handled, shall we?”

Betty walks cautiously towards the hellhound and Cerberus’ heads turn toward her, each of them taking a turn to sniff her. Cerberus whines a little then wags his tail excitedly, almost like he knows her and is happy to see her. When the massive beast slowly goes to Betty, she is stunned. Then Cerberus lays down, bringing his head level with Betty's. 

She slowly lifts her hand and tentatively pets one of the heads. This seems to be enough for Cerberus because he then rolls over, presenting his belly for her to pet. Betty laughs at the almighty guard dog of hell seeing that he acts just like any other dog. She rubs his stomach and smiles widely. 

“You are you father’s daughter!” Persephone says beaming at her. “Only a descendant of Hades could tame him so quickly.” She says laughing.

Jug takes a step toward the dog and Cerberus’ playful manner turns back to scary. “I wouldn’t get any closer until he knows you better,  Anékméos. He is the Guardian of the Gate for a reason. He is normally not so friendly, you may want to remember that.” Persephone says with cheer in her voice. She wasn’t rebuking Jug, she was just letting him know so that he wouldn't become Cerberus' new chew toy. 

“Good to know.” Jug says stepping back. Once he is back to where he was, Cerberus goes back to being the playful dog. Betty laughs and pets him telling him he’s a good boy, which only serves to make Cerberus more excited.

“We will spend more time with him later. Your father is waiting to see you.” Persephone say smiling.

“I’ll be back boy. Maybe I’ll ask Dad what treats you like and bring you something special.” Betty says still petting his belly.

Cerberus gets to his feet like he understood what she said and each of his heads gives her a sloppy kiss. Betty laughs as each tongue swipes across her face. The huge beast goes back to being the Guardian of the Gate and Betty wipes the slobber off her face. “Ew.” She says laughing.

“Cerberus, we are heading to see Hades, let the three of us through.” Persphone commands.

The giant dog bows each of his heads to her know he understands and lets them pass. When Jug gets close, a small growl tumbles of his heads warning Jug. “I think he is telling you that if you hurt Betty, you will have him to deal with. How funny!”

“I will not hurt her.” Jug says, looking at the dog with all sincerity. Cerberus looks at Jug for a minute then bows his head as if to say 'I will hold you to it.'

The three walk through the gates to a river. Betty’s eyes widen as she realizes where she is. “This is the River Styx isn’t it?”

“Yes it is.” Persphone says, proud that her daughter knows at least something about their realm.

“How are we going to cross it if I don’t have any coins?” Betty says worrying for the first time.

“Worry naught, Daughter of the Mighty Hades and Persphone. You have no payment here. It is my pleasure to ferry you across the river.” A grisly looking man appears on a boat in front of them. 

“Thank you, Charon. It is a pleasure to introduce you to our daughter, Elisávet. She goes by Betty. Betty this is Charon, the Ferryman of the River Styx.”

“It is a great honor to meet you, Princess.” Charon says bowing slightly towards Betty.

“Thank you and the pleasure is mine.” Betty says.

“Ok, let’s get going. Hades does not like to be kept waiting.” Persphone says, climbing in the boat. Betty follows her but when Jug tries to climb in, he is stopped by Charon.

“I am sorry, Anékméos. Lord Hades had decreed that this first trip you are not to come along. He wants to meet his daughter for the first time alone with his Queen. You will be welcome with open arms any other time but for now, the King and Queen would like to get to know their child. I do beg you forgiveness.” Charon says looking a tad uncomfortable.

Jug looks at Betty and can see that she really wants to meet her father but knows if he asked her to she would leave with him. “I understand. If Lady Persephone would send me, I will go back and get things started on the war front. Betty, enjoy your time with your parents I’ll be at home when you are read to come back. I love you.” Jug says, kissing her palm before Persephone waves her hand to send him home.

“Oh, I like him!” Persephone says once Jughead is gone. “I am sorry Betty but I hope you understand…”

“I do. I’m not mad, just ready to meet him.” Betty says happily.

“Then let us be on our way.” Charon says as he pushes the ferry away from the shore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone led her into the palace through the massive archway and into a foyer with ceilings higher than she’d ever seen. Tapestries laced the walls, depicting all the things that lead to this very moment since the beginning of time. Betty immediately noticed the large black iron chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, fire burning from them and lighting up the room. 
> 
> Persephone pulled Betty to a large set of black doors, just as smooth and shining as the rest of the marble in the great room but this door was clearly not made of marble like the rest of the palace. When Betty reached her hand out, the doors slowly opened on their own revealing the throne room. A set of black stairs covered in a crimson rug lead to two thrones that sat at the top of a dais, both made of iron and marble with plush velvet cushions that were the color of blood.
> 
> Atop the larger throne sat an equally large man, his short black hair that was slightly longer on top and trimmed black beard standing out against his stark white skin. His face was hardened as he stared off into the distance, not having noticed them enter the room just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Finally after over a month and a half of holidays, sickness, and life in general, Nikki and I are finally back with the lastest chapter of Immortal Desire! 
> 
> I know this has been a long time coming and the plan was originally to only be gone during the hiatus but had to push this one back a week lol. 
> 
> Well, without further ado: Here we go! (Again this is self beta'd by the two of us so hopefully there aren't too many errors!)
> 
> ********************

“Might I say, it is wonderful to have you home, at last, your highness,” Charon said humbly, bowing his head as he pushed the large oar into the murky water of the River Styx.

“Um, thank you?” Betty replied, not really certain what to say to this strange deity in front of her, “I just can’t believe this is all actually real. Honestly, this all seems like something out of some young adult novel,” Betty whispered jokingly, mesmerized by all she sees in front of her. 

“I can assure you, little one, this is very much real. We have all waited for this moment for a very long time.” Persephone smiled as she spoke, cupping her daughter’s cheeks.

Betty noticed the river they were currently floating on seemed like a dark abyss and it seemed to cast no reflection on its surface. She leaned further over the edge of the boat to touch the water but Persephone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the boat. 

“My child, you must be very careful with the rivers of our world. Each has a specific purpose and each can destroy any soul, even that of an immortal. Believe me, the Styx is known as the river of hate for a very good reason.” Persephone said plainly, hugging Betty to her.

Betty shivered in her mother’s arms, trying desperately to remember what she had learned in her Greek Mythology class in high school. She remembered learning about the five known rivers of the Underworld: the Styx (hate), Acheron (sorrow), Cocytus (lamentation), Lethe (oblivion), and Phlegethon (fire). Each river had a specific purpose to help all the souls in the Underworld move on from their previous lives but Betty wondered if everything she learned about them in books was true.

Within a few minutes, Betty looked up to see a massive obsidian castle settled just beyond the shoreline of the River Styx, the dark marble walls glistening in the lantern lights. Diamonds and other precious gemstones created a mosaic path that led from the shoreline of the Styx to the Palace of Hades, where the great judgment hall sat and all souls were judged by the three kings and the Lord of the Underworld. 

Once Charon anchored the boat to the shore, he bowed to the two goddesses as he helped them to exit the boat and step onto the shoreline. Once they were safely on the shore, he pulled the anchor up and pushed off, going back the way he came to gather more souls for judgment. Betty looked around her, astonished by all that she saw. 

As a kid - and even as an adult - whenever she thought of the Underworld, she always thought of how movies and books portrayed it. A bleak, horrifically dark place with monsters and demons and eternal sorrow. Betty was wholly unprepared for the sight in front of her once they crested the hill of the river bank. All around the palace - lit up and brightly colored - were beautiful gardens. Flowers and trees of every kind, in full bloom even without sunlight to help them grow. Succulent fruit hanging from the branches, patches of berries scattered along the sides of the garden.

“How?” Betty asked, completely taken aback by the beauty in front of her and Persephone could only laugh at the look on her daughter’s face.

“Little one, I am much more than the Iron Queen of the Underworld. After all, I am still the Goddess of Spring. I created these gardens when Aidon first brought me here. It was my wedding gift to him since he rarely, if ever, gets to see them in person. Your father has still been feared greatly in the world above even after all these millennia and it can still be a rather...sore subject for him.” Persephone explained, grabbing her daughter’s hand and pulling her further down the path through a grove of pomegranate trees. 

“These-- are these the same trees that trapped you here?” Betty asked, looking at the fruit as if it were a weapon. Persephone spun around and gasped, a look of disgust and hatred flashing across her face before she rolled her eyes. She huffed and squared her shoulders, shaking her head at her daughter.

“By the God’s, are they still spewing that dribble? Let me guess, you were taught that Hades stole me from my mother, raped me, and forced me to be his Queen? Damned forever to be trapped here by a trick and pomegranate seeds? Or that he actually forced the seeds down my throat against my will? You’d think after four millennia they’d finally get the damned story straight!” Persephone spat, clearly aggravated by what the world has taught her child.

“I-I’m sorry, Mom! I didn’t mean to upset you!” Betty grabbed her hand, nervous that she had somehow tainted her reunion with her true family by believing a now  _ obvious  _ fabrication. Persephone’s eyes softened slightly before she stroked Betty’s cheek, sighing as she gripped Betty’s hand.

“No, it’s ok, little one. I am not angry with you. Truthfully, I am still bitter with my mother for even starting those rumors. She always hated the fact that I fell in love with Aidon, that  _ I  _ was the one to pursue  _ him _ ; going so far as to sneak into one of the caves that entered the realm that was only known to a handful of daemons and Underworld deities just to get a glimpse of him.” Persephone sighed, pulling Betty towards a bench just underneath a large apricot tree. 

“My daughter, the truth is - I loved your father from the first moment our eyes met at my introduction to the Olympians. Aidoneus felt it as well but being the eldest of us, he felt it would be taking advantage of me for us to pursue any sort of relationship. He fought it for nearly 600 years before he finally relented, telling me that he could no longer deny the love he felt and asked me to be his equal, his Queen. Mother was livid, as you can imagine, and was completely convinced he had stolen me from the sunlight in Nysa when really, I plunged myself into the darkness of Erebus and waited for my love to catch me.” Persephone smiled fondly, remembering the moment he caught her in his arms and kissed her with reckless abandon. Persephone shook off the memory after a moment and turned back to Betty.

“Needless to say, my mother threw a massive fit and tried to destroy the Earth. I was the one who ate the seeds by choice. I actually ate twelve seeds, one for each month but Zeus felt that as the Goddess of Spring, I should make an appearance during those months. Sometimes four, sometimes six, but always simply to appease my mother. However, once I conceived you, I was finally free to come and go as I pleased.” Betty stared at her mother, completely in awe of the story she had just heard. 

“So, I was conceived in love than?” Betty asked quietly, this information filling her heart with warmth.

“Of course, little one. Aidon and I have always loved each other - and you - very much, we still do.”

“Mom, why do you keep calling him Aidon? I thought Dad’s name was Hades?” Betty asked, tilting her head slightly to look at her mother.

“Hades is the name that the Tyrant Cronus gave him and the name that the mortals gave his realm. Aidoneus is the name his mother, Rhea, gave him. She loved him desperately and fought for centuries to find a way to release him and his siblings from Cronus’ clutches. See, they weren’t truly swallowed by their father but hidden deep in the pits of Tartarus where she could not reach them. Only someone with the blood of the Tyrant could do that, and my father was the only one who was hidden from him. But let’s not speak anymore of that unpleasantness, your father is awaiting our arrival.” Persephone held her hand out for Betty to take.

Persephone led her into the palace through the massive archway and into a foyer with ceilings higher than she’d ever seen. Tapestries laced the walls, depicting all the things that lead to this very moment since the beginning of time. Betty immediately noticed the large black iron chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, fire burning from them and lighting up the room. 

Persephone pulled Betty to a large set of black doors, just as smooth and shining as the rest of the marble in the great room but this door was clearly not made of marble like the rest of the palace. When Betty reached her hand out, the doors slowly opened on their own revealing the throne room. A set of black stairs covered in a crimson rug lead to two thrones that sat at the top of a dais, both made of iron and marble with plush velvet cushions that were the color of blood.

Atop the larger throne sat an equally large man, his short black hair that was slightly longer on top and trimmed black beard standing out against his stark white skin. His face was hardened as he stared off into the distance, not having noticed them enter the room just yet. Suddenly, the smell of lavender permeated the room and he whipped his face around to see them. His crystal blue eyes met Betty’s and a look of shock and awe took over the mask of indifference that he had worn.

Persephone’s eyes shone with tears as she watched her daughter and her beloved finally meet again. Hades slowly stood from his throne, walking towards Betty cautiously as if she would disappear at any moment. As she stared into his eyes, flashes of memories flowed through her mind. She saw Hades singing to her, speaking to her through her mind, throwing her in the air as she giggled, feeding her ambrosia and seeds from pomegranates in the garden, telling her how much he loved her, crying into her hair as he and Persephone handed Betty over to Alice and Hal. 

Tears filled Betty’s eyes as she stared at her father and something from her memory pulled to the front of her mind, “Πατερούλης?” 

Hades and Persephone both gasped in wonder at the fact that their little girl remembered how to say ‘Daddy’ in their native tongue. “ Elisávet?” he whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. Betty nodded her head, memories of her past flooding her still and overwhelming her. 

Hades stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms, feeling like his family was finally complete again. “Little one, we have missed you so much. Καλώς όρισες σπίτι  **(Welcome Home)** .”

***

Just as quickly as he had left it that morning, Jughead appeared back in his house. He took a moment to think about everything that had happened and all the news he had received. He felt different. He hadn’t realized until that moment how much he had let his past rule him. All the betrayal over the years had affected everything about him but now that he had let go of all of it, he felt brand new.

For the first time in a very long time, Jughead was looking forward to the future because now he felt like he finally had one. With Betty. Yes, there was so much to do and there were enemies to fight but even that didn’t bother him anymore. He knew now that he would have a great ally by his side and, as it seemed, more allies waiting to help him in this battle. 

Even thinking of the concept of allies was foreign to him. He had spent his life being disappointed by people who claimed to be on his side but in the end, they’d all betrayed him. Part of him was still worried that it would turn out the same way now but his heart told him that with Betty at his side everything was going to be just fine. 

Just as he was about to gather his things and head out to prepare for war, a strong knock sounded on his door.  _ Grand Central Station… _ he thought to himself with a chuckle. This was something he knew he would have to get used to with Betty. His quiet life on the outskirts of humanity was over and Betty was too great a being to have but a half-life. She desired the world and he would give it to her or burn it down trying.

He opened the door slowly but quickly took a step back once the red hair of Cheryl Blossom came into view. “Where is she?!” Cheryl demanded, fire burning in her eyes as she glared at Jughead.

“Who? Betty?” Jug asked, not sure what was wrong or why Cheryl seemed to be so angry.

“No you half-wit, the Queen of England. Yes, of course, Betty. Where the hell is she? If you have done something to her, I promise you will regret it for all the days of your immortal life, or what will be left of them when I am through with you!” Cheryl said, menace and dangerous intent dripping from her words.

“She’s safe Cheryl, I promise. She’s with her mother.” Jug said gently, trying his best to calm the angry witch down. He knew from past experiences that you never wanted to anger a Blossom, especially not the females.

Jughead had the misfortune of seeing Cheryl’s grandmother angry once and it was enough to keep him away from Riverdale for a few decades. He could tell that Cheryl had the same temperament and knew he didn’t want her powers pointed at him, even if he couldn’t die. Just because he was immortal didn’t mean he didn’t feel pain. 

“ **LIAR** !” Cheryl screeched, throwing herself at him as she continued yelling, “I just left Alice’s and she isn’t there!”

“Cheryl!” Jug shouted, grabbing the witch by her shoulders to keep her at bay. “I swear to you, she is with her birth mother. She’s safe. Hell, at this very moment she is safer than anyone! Now calm the fuck down, Witch!” Jug yelled as he pushed her away, trying to dodge the fist and power she threw back at him. Suddenly, Cheryl froze, her eyes growing wide.

“Wait... Did you say ‘birth mother’?” Cheryl asked, confused as Jughead’s words sank in.

“Shit, I forgot she hasn’t seen you today. Dammit,” Jug cursed, realizing that if Betty had just found out about her parents then she hadn’t had time to tell Cheryl about it. 

“No, last time I talked to her she was running off to come and make amends with you. When the bracelet I have that is tied to her went dark, I thought something bad had happened to her.” She said, holding her wrist up to show a gold bracelet with a large emerald in the middle. However, it was darker than most emeralds he had seen before.

“She’s safe, Cheryl. I swear on my life, she’s safe.” Jug said, realizing that this was the gem that Cheryl said was connected to Betty. Jughead had never heard of such magic but, given the bloodline, he was not surprised that the girls kept tabs on each other.

“Well, then why is this telling me she is nowhere my powers can reach her? That’s not possible, we are connected and I can reach her wherever she is on the planet.” Cheryl said, sounding almost panicked. Just the sheer emotion in her voice told Jug that Cheryl loved Betty genuinely and would do anything for her.

“Well... she’s technically  **not ** on this planet at the moment.” Jug said slowly, worried that she would freak out. “Betty found out something about herself and hasn’t had time to tell you yet. Normally, I would let her tell you but I can already tell you won’t be able to wait to hear it from her.”

“Damn straight! Now start talking, bloodsucker!” she stated firmly. Cheryl shot Jughead a pointed look, telling him without words that he needed to tell her or things would go badly for him.

“Ok, the shortest version I can think of is: Betty isn’t actually the daughter of Alice and Hal Cooper. Apparently, her real parents are Persephone and Hades, as in the King and Queen of the Underworld.” He explained, holding his hand up to prevent Cheryl from saying anything else while he continued, “I know this sounds crazy but it’s true. I don’t really know why the Unseen One and Iron Queen placed their daughter with the Cooper’s, all I know is that they did.”

Cheryl sat there for a minute, digesting the strange news. “I don’t believe it…”

“Cheryl, I’m going to tell you a story and I need you to listen to me and believe me. It will save us some time and right now, time is something we don’t have a lot of. When Betty comes back from her parents she will be in grave danger and I need your help to keep her safe.”

Jug waited just a minute before launching into the story of his creation and banishment. Telling her of how Aether’s hatred of Jug set in motion things that, if left alone, would come back to destroy them all. Then he told her of Archie and his betrayal of Betty, how he was working with Aether to gain powers he would never actually have.

“I always knew that boy next door act was a lie! I’ll bury him alive!” Cheryl roared, pacing back and forth in Jug’s living room.

“We can’t do anything until Betty gets back, Cheryl. If we take him out without at least talking to her she won’t like it and I have a feeling it would be  _ very  _ unwise to be on Betty’s bad side.” Jug stated, smirking. 

Cheryl studied him for a moment then grinned and replied, “You love her.” 

“Very much,” Jughead returned, still smiling but looking Cheryl in the eyes so she could see the truth of his words.

“Wait, so if she is the daughter of Persephone and Hades…” Cheryl said sitting down hard on the chair. Tears built up behind her eyes, threatening to fall. “She’s not my cousin then is she?”

Jug’s heart twisted for the woman sitting in his living room. He could see the pain written on her face. She thought she had one person in her family that wasn’t bad and was like her but now with the news of Betty’s parentage, she knew she was the only one in her family that wasn’t rotten to the core. Jughead knelt down in front of Cheryl and took her hand in his.

“Cheryl, you guys may not share blood but she  **is** your family. Blood doesn’t make a family, love does. And I know she will always see you as her family.” Jug said hoping he could get Cheryl to understand.

She looked at him for another minute then nodded. They both stood, Cheryl seeming to collect herself as she announced venomously, “Alright, it’s time to go collect that Ginger Benedict Arnold.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth then the front door slammed open and someone was being thrown into the living room with a great amount of force. Cheryl assumed a battle stance, prepared and waiting to fight whatever it was breaking in. When she saw Archie rolling on the ground in pain she looked at the door to see a dark beauty standing there.

“I’m sorry, Anékméos. I didn’t think you would be back yet and I wanted to make sure you had your traitor here when you returned so you and Betty could do as you wish.” Toni said bowing slightly.

“Do you include yourself as a traitor?” Jug asked curtly, narrowing his eyes at Toni.

Cheryl shifted, a little uncomfortable not knowing who the woman was or why Jug was calling her a traitor. She looked at the pair and could see that the two obviously had a history but Cheryl wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Yes, my Lord. If you wish my life to be snuffed out then so be it. If that’s what it takes to make up for the harm I have caused you all these years.” Toni answered, dropping to her knees and bowing her head.

“We shall see if you gain my forgiveness but, either way, I will not take your life. I can see that if you stay on the path you are on now, you will become important to someone and I would never take someone else’s happiness away from them. But be warned Antoinette, stray from this path and you shall know nothing but pain and suffering for the remainder of your days.” Jug spoke stoically in a distracted - almost distant - voice. 

“Did you-- You just saw the future, didn’t you, Anékméos?” Toni asked astonished. 

“Y-Yes, for the first time in a long time.” Jug responded sounding almost surprised, realizing that he could also feel other powers he hadn’t had in a very long while. He knew in that instant that Betty’s blood was somehow giving him back his old life.

“I’m confused,” Cheryl said, looking between the two vampires and breaking the moment.

“I have other powers that I haven’t used in a very long time that not many know about. I was born a Titan before I was cursed to become the Father of Vampires. I lost some of my powers when Uranus cursed me but somehow Betty’s bl-- well, Betty somehow is the key to changing that.” Jug said, beaming at the thought. 

“Right,” Cheryl said with skepticism in her voice. “Well, what are we going to do with  ** _this_ ** ?” Cheryl asked wickedly, using her stiletto boot to roll an unconscious Archie over onto his back.

“We wait for Betty to come back then - because he has betrayed her the most - we let her decide what she wants to do with him.” Jug answered simply.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Cheryl exclaimed, walking over to Toni with her hand out. “I’m Cheryl, by the way. Apparently being the oldest vampire doesn’t teach you manners.” She said, cutting her eyes at Jughead.

“Toni. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Toni said, blatantly checking out the witch in front of her.

“Not yet, but it may be.” Cheryl purred with a sparkle in her eyes.

Suddenly, a low groan on the floor sparked everyone’s attention. They all turned to look at Archie as he curled into a ball on the floor. He wasn’t badly hurt but he had some definite bruises that were starting to blossom on his face and arms. Jughead knew there were probably more under his clothes.  _ And when we are through with you, bruises will be the least of your worries... _

“What the hell is going on?” Archie groaned as he rolled back onto his back looking up at the three people who were standing around him. His eyes flashed in panic as he took in the three beings menacingly poised above him.

“Well Archie, it seems you have been a very bad friend. Working with someone who wants to harm not only myself but Betty as well. And we just cannot have that, now can we?” Jug said crouching down to get closer to him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Archie shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but Jughead could see right through his lies. If Jughead didn't know for sure that Archie was a traitor he might have actually believed him but after eons of dealing with people, he knew better. Archie had betrayed Betty and he saw right through his act. 

“You see Archibald, I know you're lying. Yes, under normal circumstances, you might be very good at it but I can see through you. Now, tell the truth and we  _ may  _ take pity on you. Why are you working for Aether and what does he have planned next?”

“Aether? Who’s that?” Archie asked dumbly, still acting like he didn’t know what they were talking about.

“Let me try,” Cheryl spoke up with a gleam in her eye that told Jug whatever was about to happen was going to be bad for Archie.

Cheryl muttered a few words under her breath and wove her hands in an intricate, dance-like, pattern. Jug could feel Cheryl gathering the power around her before directing it straight at Archie. The redhead spasmed on the floor as Cheryl’s powers hit him with full force. His body contorted in an unnatural way and Jug almost felt sorry for the poor bastard…  _ Almost _ .

The power bled away slowly and Archie laid on the floor in tears, gasping for air. Cheryl walked over to Archie and stood over his crumpled body, looking down on him sinisterly. The look in her eyes was enough to make Jug take a step back and put plenty of distance between himself and the witch.

“Magnificent!” Toni whispered in reverence, looking at Cheryl with an expression Jug had seen on her face before.

“You always were attracted to powerful witches.” Jug said, smirking. He knew he needed to keep Toni at arm’s length until he knew for sure that she was back on his side, however, he couldn’t help but remember the old days. The days where they would hunt their prey together and Toni would always somehow be attracted to the most powerful witches in the area they were in. Jug had thought maybe it was a hidden power Toni always had, to find and be attracted to a strong woman.

“I’ve always liked a little spice to my blood and my sex. Humans are too boring for me and they don’t last very long.” Toni said flippantly then looked embarrassed. “I don’t mean that as it sounded.”

“I know what you meant. They have no stamina. I get that but I have found a few over the years who could keep up.” Jug replied, winking at her.

“STOP! FINE I’LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!” Archie screamed, his hands held out like he was trying to block a physical blow.

“Good, now the first time any of us catch you in a lie, you will beg for the mercy of death. Do I make myself clear?” Cheryl asked, the inferno in her eyes enough to make both vampires shiver.

“And that’s why I don’t mess around with the Blossom’s.” Jug laughed.

“Oh, I want to mess around with this one very much,” Toni said eyes taking in every inch of the redhead standing in front of her.

“Let’s start with why are you working for Aether and we’ll go from there,” Jug demanded, still keeping his distance from Cheryl.

***

Betty felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks as her father - her  **real** father - held her in his arms and comforted her. This whole situation was a dream come true, a family who loves her and doesn’t destroy everything in their path. 

After a few more minutes in their little bubble, someone behind them cleared their throat, signaling them to their presence. Betty turned to see a beautiful woman standing at the base of the dais, her gown flowing around her like it was blowing in the wind. Her hair was the color of coal, sleek and shiny, cascading down her back. Her skin was a pale blue, giving her skin the appearance that it was almost translucent, and her eyes were a steel gray that seemed to pierce into Betty’s very soul.

“My Lord, My Lady, I am very sorry to interrupt your reunion with Lady  Elisávet but we haven’t much time, we must complete the ritual now before we lose our window of opportunity for this moon cycle.” The woman said softly as Hades released his daughter, swiping his thumb across her cheeks to dry her tears.

“Come, little one. It is time for you to fulfill your destiny.” He said, grabbing Betty’s hand while offering his other arm to his wife and walking them both down the stairs towards this mysterious goddess. “Elisávet, this is Hecate. She is my most trusted advisor and your Godmother. She is-,” Betty interrupted Hades before he could finish, stepping forward and staring in wonder.

“Goddess of Witchcraft and the Crossroads.” She whispered, in awe. They all looked at her strangely until she laughed and explained, “I may not remember a lot of my Greek Mythology classes but I  **was ** raised as a witch, so I definitely know who Hecate is.”

Hades and Persephone looked at each other and laughed. “Well, my child. I am happy to see you at home, at last. It has been too long. Now, let us hurry, we haven’t much time. It is time for the princess to take back her power.” Hecate said, a wicked grin on her face as she lead Betty and her parents out of the palace and into the darkness of the Underworld.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty shivered as she followed the glowing blue ball of fire her father summoned in order to light the way to wherever their destination would be. Betty shivered slightly at the chilly breeze coming through the tunnel, wrapping her arms around her tightly. 
> 
> I thought Hell was supposed to be warm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! We are back again with our next chapter! I have been meaning to get this one out for awhile but like just hasn't allowed it lol.
> 
> But, we hope you all will be please with what we have written! Nikki and I are super excited to share it 😍
> 
> \- Bina 💜
> 
> P.s. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are on me lol. Enjoy!

Betty shivered as she followed the glowing blue ball of fire her father summoned in order to light the way to wherever their destination would be. Betty shivered slightly at the chilly breeze coming through the tunnel, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  _ I thought Hell was supposed to be warm? _

Hades chuckled to himself and glanced at his daughter with a smirk on his face. **_It is true that Tartarus is quite warm, my daughter, but our realm has always had a bit of a draft..._** Betty stopped in her tracks, staring at Hades in disbelief. He looked down on her expectantly and grinned.

“Wait? You can hear my thoughts?” She asked, astonished at this new ability she didn’t realize she had. Hades cupped his daughter’s cheek lovely and nodded.

“Of course, my child. I have heard your thoughts from the moment you were conceived. You were only able to hear mine once you were born, however. It is a hidden gift of being the daughter of the Unseen One. Unsurprising though, given that I can read  **everyone’s ** thoughts,” Hades explained, smiling at the memory of her first thoughts as she was born.

  
“Wow, that’s-- damn, that is really awesome. So does that mean I can read minds too?” Betty asked excitedly. Her mother stepped forward, linking her arm with Betty’s as she shook her head.

“I’m afraid not dearest,” Persephone answered, pulling Betty along with her to continue down the shadowy corridor, “You see, your father gained the ability to read minds many eons ago when the big three were drawing lots to split the cosmos and he was given the Underworld. Aidon needed a fail-proof way to be able to tell when the mortals were lying and when they were speaking the truth so it was just something that came naturally. Kind of like how your Uncle Poseidon can speak to sea creatures.”

Betty thought hard about what she just heard for a second then stopped short again, a horrified look on her face as she remembered stories from her Greek Mythology class, “Wait, wait, wait... Oh my God, are you guys really  _ related _ ??”

Persephone barked out a hearty laugh at her surprised child, “Of course not, my dearest  Elisávet . The mortals have always had a way of twisting and perverting our lives and believing that we were nothing more than a cesspool of incest and depravity. The truth if it all is much more simple and somehow still just as complex...” 

_ Many years ago, in the ancient times before the bloody destruction of the Titanomachy, the Titans ruled the Earth. The Great Tyrant Cronus and his wife Rhea were expecting their first child - well, actually they were twins to be exact. And while this should have been a joyous occasion, Cronus had already begun slowly spiraling into madness from the curse his own father placed on him ages before.  _

_ Without the knowledge of his wife, Cronus commissioned and built a special cell deep in the recesses of Tartarus that would trap any children he may have. The cell was constructed in such a way that it would not allow the younglings powers to penetrate the cell or assist in their escape.  _

_ On the day that Rhea gave birth to her children, Hades being the firstborn and Poseidon following just a few moments later, Cronus snatched his son’s from their mother’s embrace and threw them into the cell deep in the pits of Tartarus. Rhea wept and begged and gnashed but it was no use, Cronus would not budge. She mourned for many centuries for the loss of her only sons. _

_ The boys grew strong, their powers humming just under the surface of their skin and aching to come out. While Poseidon’s image favored Mother Rhea’s with his golden skin and fiery red hair, your father was the spitting image of The Tyrant Cronus. While Poseidon longed for the sunlight, Hades preferred to stay in the shadows where he could plan their eventual escape. They were two sides to one coin, night and day, dark and light. _

_ Over the years, an increasingly desperate Rhea found three young girls who had been abandoned. The eldest was Hestia, no more than four mortal years old, her sister Hera who was around two mortal years old, and Demeter who was just an infant. They had been abandoned by their parents, a few lower-level Titans, and Rhea decided to take them in and raise them as her own. After all, the curse said a son of Cronus and they were neither male nor of his loins but Cronus was not willing to take the risk so he threw them into Tartarus with his sons. _

_ After that day, Rhea was forbidden from bringing any more children home and Cronus had her womb completely removed in order to prevent her from being able to conceive a child. It was in her desperation to have a child that the Great Mother Gaia heard her pleas and allowed Rhea to create a son out of a rock from the Earth. That child was my father, Zeus.  _

_ Rhea feared what Cronus would do when he saw the child so she hid him away and allowed him to grow up in secret. And as I’m sure you already know that once he was of age, Zeus found a way to release his siblings from Tartarus and the rest - as they say - is history...  _

“Okay, so there is no blood relation. Well, that’s comforting but you said Dad resisted for like half a millennia. Why? I kind of thought it was because you really were his niece?” Betty explained, seeing Hades cringe at her words. Persephone laughed again, grinning at how her husband always reacted when people assumed they were truly related.

“Nope, not blood relatives. However, my mother was raised alongside Hades so he always thought of her as a true sister. When he first came to the Underworld and the Moirai prophesied that his Queen would be the one and only daughter of the Goddess of the Harvest, he refused to believe it. He left their cave that day and decided that he would never take a wife,” Persephone explained before Hades spoke up.

“However, your mother has always been a very persistent woman so after a couple hundred years, she finally wore me down. She stormed into the Underworld through her secret passage one day and refused to leave until I admitted that I loved her or banished her forever. I just couldn’t imagine never seeing her again so after she made a few preparations on the surface, she jumped through a split in the Earth and into my waiting arms. We were married that very night and we have never looked back. Not even when Demeter threw her colossal hissy fit and tried to kill the world,” Hades said, running his hand through his hair in frustration of the memory.

“Nevermind your father,  Elisávet. He is just grumpy because he and my mother are still sore with one another over the whole ‘pomegranate agreement’. You’ve won this round Aidon, take the win and don’t let my mother cause you any concern. It is only three months, after all,” Persephone said, stepping towards her husband, grabbing his large hand to kiss his knuckles. A cough behind them drew all of their attention and they turned to see Hecate standing stoically at the opening to a cave.

“Your Majesties, we have arrived,” Hecate said with a slight bow of her head. She waved her hand and the room flooded with light as the torches on the wall all burst to life, the soft glow taking her eyes a moment to adjust to. The room they entered was massive, the obsidian walls embedded with gemstones that flickered in the firelight. In the center of the room was a small round dais with three pillars surrounding it, each with a different item sitting on top of it.

As they drew closer to the dais, Betty noticed angry black scorch marks on the ground and her heart began to pound against her rib cage. Her voice quivered as she spoke, “Mom? Why are there burns on the ground?”

“Well, we must set you on fire, of course,” Persephone said it so nonchalantly that Betty almost thought she was joking but when no one laughed she grew concerned. Her eyebrows furrowed and she hesitantly stepped back towards the murky tunnel.

“Excuse me? You have to what now?” She squeaked, her eyes the size of saucers. Persephone stepped towards her, laying her hand on Betty’s shoulder and squeezing lightly.

“It’s all part of the rites, my darling. Do not be afraid. This ritual will bring forth your powers and your immortality but we must first burn away the impurities of your mortal flesh. Hecate is quite skilled and has performed this ceremony many times and your father and I will be right here the entire time. There is no need to fear. Now, Hecate will explain what will be done,” Persephone spoke gently before walking to stand beside her husband.

“Your Majesties, please take your places on the dais. Elisávet, if you will follow me, please.” Hecate stated, holding a hand out for Betty to take. She guided her to the center of the dais where Betty could see script written in Greek all over the floor. 

“What does it mean?” Betty asked quietly, the meaning of the words just out of reach in her mind.

“It just helps to invoke the ritual, you needn't worry. Now, this may be awkward for you, given these are your parents, but I am afraid you must remove all of our clothing so that I may anoint you with oil olive and fragrant herbs and other essential oils,” Hecate explained, walking to the center pillar and grabbing a large bowl. Betty blushed briefly but shook off her embarrassment and with the flick of her wrist, she was standing completely naked and exposed. Hecate smiled slightly in astonishment, clearly impressed with Betty’s growing powers.

“Next Elisávet, I will coat your skin in the oils that will draw out the impurities in your body, driving them to the surface to be removed,” Hecate proceeded to cover every single inch of Betty’s body with oil, not missing any spots, before finally pouring the remains of the oil over her head and coating her hair. Persephone stepped towards her next, holding a bowl full of tiny squares and a cup of a shiny pink liquid in her hands.

“This food that you shall consume is the food of the Gods, the very thing that we feed on at birth to gain our powers and immortality. You were fed just enough as a youngling to ensure that you received a fraction of your powers. However today, with this nectar and ambrosia, you shall finally be made whole,” Hecate stated as Persephone handed Betty the bowl first, little bite-size pieces of what looked to be cake resting inside. They smelled of chocolate and sweet berries and Betty’s mouth watered at the fragrance. 

She took a small piece, placing it on her tongue slowly before biting down and moaning at the decadence of the morsel she ate. It was single-handedly the best thing she had ever placed in her mouth. Without thought, Betty quickly ate the remainder of the cakes and willingly took the cup from her mother, drinking the sweet liquid down and feeling the warming effects of the nectar immediately.

“Lastly child, you must stand in the all-consuming fire - the fire that can only be produced by the Gods - and allow your mortality to burn away,” Hades stepped forward silently, looking softly into Betty’s eyes to reassure her before summoning another blue fireball and throwing it at her feet. 

Betty flinched - just briefly - as the flames licked at her calves but then she relaxed when she realized that she didn’t feel any pain, only a gentle warmth. She looked down at her body and saw that she was completely engulfed in flames and chunks of what looked like wax fell from her as she stood in the fire. Her skin glowed brighter, becoming paler and completely free of blemishes. Gradually the fire burned away, the last remaining ember sending a surge of power through her veins that burst forth in radiant light, lighting the room up as if she were the sun.

Betty couldn’t explain it if you asked but she felt complete for the first time in her life. She could feel her powers course through her body like it was excited to explore her, stretching to the tip of her fingers and toes and humming under her skin. Her whole life she had always felt like something was missing, that she wasn’t quite complete in some way. She knew now what had been missing this whole time. The power knew her, it wanted to fill her up and be used by her.

The first few minutes after her powers manifested were a little scary but once she was able to control the power and not let it control her, her fear turned into wonder. She flexed her power reveling in the gravity of the power she possessed. It crackled inside her and around her making her body sing in pleasure.

Suddenly, Betty noticed a small vibration in the ground at her feet. She looked at the ground and couldn’t figure out what she was feeling. When she knelt down, she pushed her hands into the dirt, the vibrations got stronger. Something in the ground was responding to her power.

“What are you feeling, young one?” Hades asked with a small smile of pride on his face.

“I don’t know. There’s a weird feeling, some kind of... vibration.” Betty said, still looking at the ground intensely. She really couldn’t put what she was sensing into words, but the only way she could put it was that she felt an energy radiating from the soil.

Hades puffed out his chest, proud that his daughter had inherited some of his power, and spoke, “What you’re feeling is the minerals in the soil, the energy of the very Earth itself. You will be able to manipulate those minerals into metal and likewise, you’ll be able to control those metals. It will work the same with gemstones as well. These powers came from me, passed down to you.”

Betty looked at her father, the look on Hades’ face making her smile. She could tell he was proud of her for being able to wield the same powers as him. This pride was a new feeling for her. Hal, her adoptive father, was never proud of anything she did. He always said she could have done better or that she needed to try harder the next time. 

The pride that shone in Hades’ eyes told her that Hal had been a bad father from the very beginning. There was a part of her that wished she had grown up with Hades and Persephone instead of the Cooper’s, but she knew there was a reason for her parents to send her away. She just didn’t know why yet and she could tell they weren’t ready to talk about it just yet.

“So, what do I do now?” Betty asked, standing up and suddenly realizing she was still naked. Blushing from head to toe, she waved her hand to dress herself in black leggings and an oversized lavender sweater. Brushing her hands off and pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she turned to her parents and waited for their instructions.

“You feel the vibration because your power recognizes it as something it can play with. Pull from the power, just a little for now, and let it mold it into something. It can be anything you want. Don’t feed too much power into it just yet. For now, we just need to work on building your skills up to use more power each time.” Hades explained gently, letting her know he just wanted her to be safe. It didn’t mean she couldn’t do something, but she needed to hold back for now.

Betty nodded then closed her eyes, kneeling down to place her hands into the dirt and doing as he instructed. She pushed her power into the ground seeking the vibrations she felt when the picture of a rose popped into her head. She didn’t know why it did, but she pictured the rose and sent her power into the soil. As she opened her eyes, she could see metals rising from the ground and forming the very rose she had in her mind. She could see that even the imperfections she envisioned in her mind were being transposed onto the iron flower.

When the rose was fully formed it floated to her hand as if seeking her approval. She held the newly created iron rose in her hand, shocked that she had been able to create something like this. The rose she had made was a replica of the first gift Cheryl had ever given her when they found out about each other’s powers. The rose had been a little wilted by the time Cheryl had given it to her, but she remembered the flower vividly like it was given to her yesterday.

“Holy shit,” Betty gasped in wonder, her fingers trace the solid petals of the flower. “This looks just like the first flower I was ever given!” She excitedly explained the story behind the flower to her parents and they both beamed with pride at their daughters' creation.

“That was amazing for your first time, Betty. I don’t think I got ahold of it that quickly when I started using my powers.” Hades said, hugging her into his side and grinning with excitement.

“I don’t believe you,” Betty said, bumping her hip against him and smiling at her father.

“Okay, I pretty much had my powers from the very beginning but it took me a very long time to learn to control them as well as you just did. It’s an amazing feat for someone who has been without them all their life and just received their powers less than an hour ago. I am impressed and very proud,  Kóri ,” Hades whispered softly, hugging her again.

“Now Aidon, I do believe the flower comes from me,” Persephone pointed out with a giggle.

“I’m sure she’ll have some of your power to my love. Just give her some time.” Hades said pulling his wife into his arms chastely kissing her.

Betty smiled to herself seeing the obvious love shining through her parents. This is what she had wished she had growing up. Parents who loved each other and loved her. Parents who weren’t afraid to show affection for each other. Seeing the love between them made her miss Jug and weighed down her heart. She looked away to let them have their moment and thought about her vampire waiting for her return.

“Are you alright, Elisávet?” Hades asked, concern in his voice evident.

Betty smiled slightly at the sound of her name in Greek. “I’m fine. I just miss Jughead.”

“I know, my child. I am very sorry he couldn’t be here with you to share in this moment,” Hades replied, sounding sad. “I was being selfish, I know that. I should have thought about how you might feel without him here.”

“Oh, I understand, Babá. I’m happy I was able to have you and Mamá to myself, at least for a little while. I’m just starting to miss him. It’s very strange to me, these feelings I have for him. I’ve only known him for a short time, but I feel as if he is a part of me,” Betty explained, playing with the rose in her hand.

“Love is a funny thing, Elisávet. It is completely irrational, all-consuming, scary, and somehow so wonderful. Just about every word that describes something also describes love, at least in some way. Many people run from love because of that but, in my opinion, it is well worth everything you might face in the end. To spend your life with the one you love most is truly like nothing else in the universe,” Persephone professed with a grin, looking at her husband with love shining brightly on her face. Betty hoped that she looked the same when she looked at Jug, she felt like she did.

Over the next hour, Betty worked diligently on using and controlling her powers. She had figured out how to use minerals and metals from the Earth, manipulating them into whatever shape she wanted. She was even able to do the same with gemstones and rocks. She could pull them out of the ground and sculpt them into whatever she wanted. Unfortunately, the only thing she seemed to have trouble with was plant life. She could make them sprout out of the ground but couldn’t get them to grow any bigger than a small bud.

It was frustrating Betty to no end and she was almost ready to give up. No matter how hard she tried or how much power she put into the plants she wanted to create, it always stopped at a bud. She could feel the power just below the surface but for the life of her, she couldn’t get it to work as she wanted. When frustration finally got the better of her, she decided she needed to stop before she ended up doing something she didn’t want to.

Betty had learned a long time ago that you had to control your emotions in order to work magic, that was the number one rule of all witches. If you didn’t, then your powers would get weird and you’d end up doing things like causing explosions or mutating them in a way that could harm others. 

So, with a huff, she stepped back from the last bud she had conjured and wiped her hands on her leggings. She didn’t want to but she knew she had hit a wall and she would only drain her strength if she kept going. She walked over to her parents sullenly, feeling ashamed that she had failed.

“It is alright, chin up. You’re doing wonderfully, Kóri. Give yourself time to get used to the new powers. Let’s try something new, how about we teach you how to rift? I think you will enjoy rifting immensely and you’ll need to learn this so you can come as often as you wish to see us,” Persephone explained in a business-like tone.

“Rifting?” Betty questioned, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Yes, it’s what we call it when we travel from one plane to another. Like how I was able to transport us from that cave to Anékméos’ house. We pass through the Ether, condensing our bodies into molecules that travel faster than the speed of light from one place to another in the blink of an eye. Only the most powerful beings can travel this way as it takes a great deal of power to pass through the Ether without becoming trapped inside of it.” Persephone said.

As if to make a point, Persephone disappeared in a burst of colorful translucent flowers, the flowers vanishing as soon as they hit the ground. Betty stared at the place where the flowers had fallen, amazed at the fact that her mother had just vanished from eyesight so quickly. Betty felt the air moving behind her so she spun around and found Persephone standing there.

“It’s easy once you get the hang of it. Now that you have your powers, we are going to do this together. I want you to open your power-up, see if you can see what you need to do to rift,” Persephone said, holding out her hand to Betty.

She took her mother’s hand slowly, not sure what was about to happen. She trusted her but the frustration of failing was still surrounding her and clouding her mind. Betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself before she opened up her powers and watching Persephone as they rifted through the Ether. This time, traveling with her mom was different. She could feel her mother working her powers and Betty finally understood what she had been talking about.

When they appeared a few feet from where they had been moments ago, Betty smiled at Persephone and closed her eyes. It only took seconds for her to figure it out, but she vanished in an explosion of black rose petals. The petals disappeared once they hit the ground as Persephone’s flowers did. A second later, Betty appeared behind her father. 

“Boo!” Betty exclaimed with a giggle. Hades actually jumped, not used to people getting so close to him so easily - and quietly he might add.

Betty laughed, knowing not many would dare scare the King of the Underworld but she had a feeling that she would be able to get away with a great number of things that others wouldn’t. Hades smiled and gathered his daughter in his arms, hugging her to his chest. “You are still the little trickster I see,” he chuckled as he held her close.

“You used to love scaring your father any chance you could. I remember one time, Cerberus was hiding you behind his massive body. Aidon went to pet him and you popped out scaring your father so bad he actually screamed in fright. You laughed so much that tears came rolling out of your eyes and down your small face. Lord, did that make me laugh just as hard,” Persephone said, chuckling at the memory.

“I blame that damned Hermes. He always did teach you bad habits when he came to deliver his missives. I almost miss his silly pranks at times,” Hades said, his voice laced with a hint of melancholy. But he then smiled down at Betty and all hints of sadness were gone.

Betty began to remember bits and pieces as her mom told her the story. She couldn’t believe she had memories of a time so long ago. She was so young, not even a year old, but she could recall the memories like they happened yesterday. The memory made her smile and laugh a little. She hugged her father tighter, loving the feeling of his embrace. When he finally sat her down, he nodded his head towards the darkened corner of the room.

“Sire?” Hecate asked, her voice echoing through the room as she bowed slightly to the trio.

“I want to test my daughter’s powers; she seems to have a lot of my powers. Will you summon one of the wicked up from Tartarus for her to test her powers on?” Hades requested before turning back towards Betty. “I have watched over you since you were a child so I know you well enough to know that you may have a problem with this, but I want to assure you that this person will be someone who deserves a lot worse than anything you can do to them.”

Betty nodded trusting her father's word, knowing that he wouldn’t lie to her. It only took a minute for Hecate to return but when Betty saw the woman she dragged behind into the room, her eyes widened.  _ Is that? No way! But… _ Betty thought to herself. 

This woman was someone she had the misfortune to meet recently, someone whom Betty knew definitely deserved more than a little bit of torture. Calliope stood up straight while looking Betty up and down, defiance in her eyes.

“Hello, Calliope.” Betty sneered, her face showing the disdain that was in her voice.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Calliope spat.

“Silence mortal! You will show respect to Elisávet or you will find yourself in my hands, is that clear?” Hades growled, venom dripping from his words.

Suddenly, Calliope’s tough act was replaced by pure fear. For the first time since she was brought before them, she finally looked uncertain and scared. She took a step back and bowed her head towards Hades but didn’t say anything, which was probably the smartest thing she could do at that moment. 

Everyone knew what Calliope had done and everyone one of them wanted their own pound of flesh from her. And if she maintained the attitude she had while she was alive, she knew her punishment would be worse.

“Now that we have our test subject, I want you to send your power towards her. See if it recognizes her or if you feel anything.” Hades instructed Betty, stepping back to give her room to concentrate.

Betty nodded her head before doing as she was told, sending her power out towards Calliope. The power within her flamed and crackled as Betty felt the woman’s soul recognizing her powers. Betty closed her eyes and imagined her power as an extension of her herself, holding her arm out towards Calliope and grabbing the air in front of her. At the exact same moment, Betty's powers gripped Calliope and her eyes widened when she felt it wrapping around her.

“Good!” Hades beamed, pride shining in her eyes.

Betty grinned before deciding that she wanted to test what she could do. With her energy still gripping the vampire, she sent out another wave of power towards the woman and recognized the moment it hit Calliope. 

Her body lurched, reacting to it as if she had been hit by a physical force. Betty’s gripe kept Calliope from falling to the ground as her knees buckled. Betty sent out another wave, this time with a little extra added in.

Suddenly, Calliope was hovering above her body that was on the ground, a transparent version of her was floating in the spot she just been standing. Betty gasped in shock, realizing that she had somehow just separated the vampire from her soul. She didn’t even know that she could do it but as she looked at Calliope, she could feel that she had the power to command souls.

“What?” Calliope rasped, looking down at her body disoriented.

Hades stared at Calliope in amazement at his daughter's abilities, Persephone clapped her hands as she watched Betty work her powers, and Hecate stood beside the trio with approval in her eyes. 

Betty glanced at Calliope’s body and wondered if she could put her soul back in or if what she had just done was permanent. Closing her eyes to concentrate, Betty sent out more power and she immediately felt the moment when Calliope's soul was merged back inside her body.

When Betty opened her eyes, she saw Calliope still laying on the ground but this time, she looked at Betty as if she was the scariest thing she had ever seen. She even attempted to crawl away but in her heart, she knew she wouldn’t get far enough away.

Betty grinned wickedly as the darker part of her enjoyed the woman’s fear, fed off of it. It felt good for her to let out the other part of her around someone beside Cheryl. She glanced at her parents, seeing nothing but pride in their eyes. No fear or anger, only pure love, and pride.

Love blossomed deep inside of Betty, warming her in a way she didn’t even know she needed. The part of her that had always been cold was now suddenly warm, filled with the love of parents that loved her for the person she was and not the person they wanted her to be. She could tell that no matter what happened, Hades and Persephone would love her unconditionally.

“So Kóri, now that we know you have the power to manipulate and control souls, let's try a few things,” Hades announced.

Over the next few hours, Hades directed his daughter on how to use her new powers. Just like with the metal and gems, this was easy. Almost like second nature to her. She didn’t struggle at all with anything she tried to do to Calliope.

When Betty finally felt comfortable with that side of her powers, she thanked Hecate for the use of Calliope and turned back to work on the other powers she had struggled with. Hades had things to attend to, so he reluctantly left his wife and daughter to try to work out the rest of her powers.

“I have a theory about the powers that you may have received from me,” Persephone said to Betty as she again failed to produce no more than a tiny bud of a plant. 

"At this moment I am open to any theories or advice that may help," Betty huffed, blowing stray hairs from her eyes.

Persephone sighed, rubbing Betty's back as she continued, “You have spent your entire life with no one showing you kindness or love until recently. Yes, you had Cheryl but that is not the same as a parent’s love. I think it’s harder for you to work with the softer side of your powers because you have always relied on your darkness to get what you needed.”

Betty thought about that for a minute and believed that her mother had hit the nail on the head. For as long as she could remember, the darker stuff had come easier to her. She even thought back to how the Cooper’s always reacted to her powers. 

She'd her powers from the beginning, whereas Polly had been powerless until she hit puberty. Every time Betty did something amazing that she thought Alice and Hal would be pleased about they instead found fault in it. They would chastise her for something as small as flicking her wrist too hard or stumbling on a phrase or chant. 

With every negative word they'd sent her way, it bubbled into her darkness and strengthened it. Before she even started kindergarten, she had a well of darkness inside her so deep that she barely had to concentrate to use her power. It took more control to keep her from using it than it did to use it. As she got older, she learned to use the Cooper’s negativity to fuel her powers.

By the time she had reached puberty, she had outmatched everyone in her family and their Coven. There wasn’t anyone who could match her prowess and she was treated badly for it. That was about the time she found out why they were all so hateful to her. When she had discovered the truth behind the Blossom and Cooper powers. 

That knowledge had broken something inside Betty, fractured the way she saw her family. That was when Dark Betty became the dominant persona and she had to pretend to be Good Betty. Since that day she hadn’t really used anything but her darker powers. Yes, she knew she had more than just the darkness inside her but with the knowledge of her family's evil, she focused on nurturing the darkness. 

It made sense to her that not having a loving family or support from them made it harder for her to use the softer side of her powers. She knew she was going to have to let some of her hurt feelings go in order to embrace her full powers. 

It was going to be hard, but she knew she needed to do that to figure all of her powers out. Holding onto things from her past that had hurt her was not going to help her with the present or her future. She saw a future with Jughead and she wanted that future more than anything. 

As Betty stood there in the Underworld - with her real mom by her side - she made the final decision to let go of her past. She let go of all the pain her adoptive parents had caused her, the pain her sister had created out of jealousy. She took a deep breath and let the pain go. As soon as the pain left, Betty felt different. She was a different person. She could feel the two sides of her soul better.

Her connection to the dark was still very strong but now she had a new connection. It was lighter and full of promise. Betty knew in that instant that she had only begun to scratch the surface of what she could do and the thought, only for a second scared her.

Betty looked at the ground and pushed power into the soil under her feet. A small bud popped out of the dirt but got bigger this time. It turned into a small bush and she smiled, even as Betty started to sweat with the effort. She could feel her power waver and the bush stopped growing, but it didn’t die. Compared to where she had been a moment before, that was a vast improvement.

“It’s going to take time, dearest. You haven’t used these powers much and anything new takes time to learn. Give yourself a break,” Persephone said, looking at her daughter's creation proudly.

“I’m actually pretty proud of that little shrub. I know it’s not as good as I can do with metal, but this is better than I was doing. I’m okay with slow progress as long as there is some progress.” Betty stated, smiling down at her little bush.

“Well, I think it’s time you took a break. I’m sure Anékméos is ready to see you. Since you can rift now, please remember that you are welcome to come as often as you would like. You are the daughter of Hades so you won’t suffer any ill effects of coming down here and visiting. Anékméos won’t either so next time you visit, you should bring him. I’m sure your father would like to have a word with him.” Persephone said with a smirk. The look in her mother's eyes told Betty that this chat would involve threatening to maim or kill him should he ever hurt her.

“Mamá? Before I go, can I say goodbye to Babá?” Betty asked sadly, a little amazed that her feelings for her real parents were already so strong. 

“Of course Kóri, nothing would make him happier,” Persephone whispered with a smile, not able to hide the pleasure Betty’s words gave her.

The two walked back to the Palace slowly to search for Hades. As they walked, they talked a little, sharing stories. Betty told her about her life growing up and Persephone told Betty tales of her younger years. They laughed together and both women cherished every second of it. 

Betty knew in her heart that she would have a lot more time with her parents but she decided to make every moment with them count as much as possible. She had over 20 years of grief to make up for and she was excited to have the opportunity.

They found Hades back in his throne room where he had been when Betty first arrived. He was standing in front of his throne while addressing a group of people. His face was serious as he spoke to them in low tones. Betty couldn’t hear what was being said but she knew that whatever it was, was important. 

Persephone stopped several feet away, giving Hades time to deal with his people. A serene smile played on her face so Betty wasn’t worried, she simply stood there trying to look like the daughter of two of the most powerful Gods. She wanted to make sure she represented her parents well and made them proud, even if she did look like she was in her loungewear. 

“Ah, here she is!” Hades exclaimed enthusiastically, holding a hand out to Betty.

She walked towards her father slowly, anticipation running through her body. Once she got to his side, she politely nodded at the people gathered around. Looking closer she could see they weren’t _ really _ people. Three women stood motionless in front of her, their eyes so dark they looked like obsidian voids. Their hair moved without wind and with a closer look, Betty could see that their hair actually had snakes moving through their locks. Their teeth were pointed and looked very sharp.

It took more control than Betty liked to admit to not jump back away from the women. Something inside her knew who they were without having to be told and she had never been so happy to be on the right side of things. These were The Furies, known for punishing the wicked and seeking vengeance against those who committed crimes against the natural order of things. 

“Elisávet, I’d like you to meet The Furies. This is  Tisiphone, Megaera, and Alecto,” Hades said pointing to each of the women in turn. Betty nodded to each one as they were introduced. “Ladies, might I proudly present to you the Princess of the Underworld and my daughter,  Elisávet Persefóni Ploútōn.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” The three women spoke in unison, a slight hiss in their voices.

“I am honored,” Betty replied shakily, still trying not to let the snakes in their hair freak her out. “Please, call me Betty. I am so used to it, I don’t know if I would even answer to Elisávet for anyone but my parents,” she said, chuckling a little as the women stared.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the women’s appearances changed. Now, before her stood three unnaturally beautiful women. Each of them looks enough alike that if you didn’t know better you would think they were triplets. They moved in unison too. It unnerved Betty just a little to be around them.

“We hope you find this form less disturbing.” The Furies said in unison, bowing slightly.

“You don’t have to change for me,” Betty stammered, embarrassed that they could tell she was uncomfortable.

“Was there something you needed, Betty?” Hades asked, trying to break the tension he felt rolling out of her.

“Oh! Um, I’m going to head home and I wanted to make sure to say goodbye before I left. I’ll be back though,” Betty said tenderly, sadness in her eyes.

“I shall miss you, Kóri. I hope you know you are welcome here at any time? You can come and go as you please, which your mother and I hope you come often. If you need me, you have but to call out and I will hear you. I will come to you no matter the time,” Hades said as he hugged Betty tightly. 

** _And remember, I will always be able to communicate with you like this anytime you wish. Σε αγαπώ..._ **

Tears sprang to her eyes as Hades spoke in her mind, the thought of leaving her parents when she finally felt loved and wanted for the first time breaking her heart. 

She knew she could come and see them whenever she wanted but part of her never wanted to leave. If it hadn’t been for Jughead, she might have stayed with them for a while just to make up for not knowing them until now. 

Betty stepped away reluctantly as Hades let her go and walked to her mother and hugged her just as tightly. Persephone kissed her forehead and promised that she would visit her often. 

With goodbyes said, Betty closed her eyes and breathed deeply, thinking of Jughead. She wanted to see him more than anything in the world, even though it had only been a few hours since she had seen him last. Her entire body ached to be with him. She always wanted someone who ignited those buried things inside her and she had finally gotten what she wanted. 

A part of her still couldn’t believe all of the events that had transpired in just a few short days. She had loving parents who wanted her around as much as possible, she was a  **Goddess** , and she had more power than she ever thought possible. Her life was completely different and she was good with that, since it meant Jughead and her parents were part of her life permanently now.

Betty relaxed and let her power wash over her, carrying her to Jughead. As she rifted out of the Underworld, she felt herself reforming a brief second later in Jug’s living room. The sight before her stunned her so much that she had to look around to make sure she was in the right place. When she saw Jughead standing there, glaring at a crumpled Archie on the floor, she knew something had happened while she had been with her parents.

“Someone want to tell me what happened here?” Betty asked loudly before she could stop herself.

*****

“Why were you helping Aether?” Cheryl growled as she interrogated Archie, who was still on the floor.

“H-He came to me. Asked me to help him, told me he would grant me powers and that I would be able to t-take whatever I wanted if I helped him in his plans. He gave me a taste of what I-I would have if I helped him. I  **liked** the power, so I helped him,” Archie said, stammering but without an ounce of regret in his voice.

“I swear there is an infection in this town!” Cheryl shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

They all stood there in silence for a moment, looking at Archie, when suddenly Jughead felt the pressure in the air changing. He looked up and blinked to see Betty appear in a cloud of black rose petals, the confusion on her face clear.

“Someone want to tell me what happened here?” Betty asked loudly, looking at Archie then back to the group.

Everyone except Jug jumped at her voice and turned to where Betty had appeared, staring at her. No one said anything as she took in the scene in front of her and Jug moved towards her slowly, his eyes racking over her body. He knew she was safe with her parents, but he had to see for himself that she was fine. Something in his chest eased as he could see that she was good.

A second look told Jug that something had changed in Betty. She still looked the same, only brighter and more vibrant, while holding herself a little differently. Her back a little straighter, the circles under eyes gone completely, her skin glowing just a little more. She looked renewed like Betty had spent some time at an amazing spa and all her worries had been washed away. 

As he got closer, he felt that her magic had changed as well. The subtle hint of magic that followed her was stronger now, more substantial. There was something familiar about the power and Jug realized it felt more like Persephone’s magic. Or like the magic of a real Goddess. That was the moment Jughead knew Betty had gained the rest of her powers while she had been away.

He wrapped his arms around Betty and closed his eyes, crushing her to his chest. Everything was so much better for him when Betty was around and he knew - without a doubt - that he would go to the ends of the Earth for the woman in his arms. 

He knew he had loved - and wanted - her before but the small amount of time spent away from her made him realize without her, he was only half a man because Betty was his other half. She completed him in ways he'd never thought possible and in a way no one else could.

Betty chuckled and said, “Did you miss me, baby?”

In answer to her question, he pressed his lips to Betty’s, giving in to his need to taste her. Betty responded immediately, needing to reconnect with him just as much. The kiss told her, more than any words could, that they were both completely and irrevocably in love with each other. If there had been any doubt before the little time spent away from each other, then this reunion made every bit of it disappear.

After another minute of getting lost in each other embrace, Cheryl cleared her throat, hoping to pry the two apart from one another. When that didn’t work, Cheryl stomped her foot defiantly. Still, the two kissed each other as if the other were air and they were running out of it. Finally, a frustrated Cheryl sent a light wave of power pulsing towards the two. 

When Betty waved her hand at Cheryl’s magic without breaking the kiss and it dissipated easily, Cheryl knew two things for certain. That Betty was intentionally ignoring her, and that Betty was more powerful than she had ever been before. Cheryl looked at Toni to see her reaction but instead, she caught the vampire staring at her. She looked away quickly and she couldn’t help but blush. 

Jug broke the kiss first, knowing that they had things they needed to do and didn’t have time for the type of reunion his body craved. He looked down at Betty’s unfocused eyes and knew she would be okay with taking time out later to get naked with him. He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“We have company and things we need to do, Betts. I promise later, I will take full advantage of the promise in your eyes,” Jug whispered against her lips.

Betty groaned but knew they had more pressing matters to attend to. She stepped away from Jug and glanced at Cheryl, who was too busy staring at her feet. Her face was flushed and her eyes did not meet Betty’s. After seeing Cheryl’s look, Betty looked at the other person standing in the room. At first, anger rose inside of her until she realized she had a shy look on her face and kept glancing timidly at Cheryl.

“So, what exactly did I miss?” Betty asked with an eyebrow raised. She knew something was happening but had no clue as to what.

“Well, Toni brought Archie to us. She figured you would want to see him when you got back. Also, Cheryl knows about your parents. She was worried and a little freaked out, so I told her. I hope you don’t mind.” Jug said with a smile on his lips, still holding on to her.

“I don’t mind, I should have warned her before we left. She’s a little protective,” Betty chuckled, smiling at her Cheryl.

“You’re my family. Of course, I’m protective!” Cheryl exclaimed, huffing at Betty.

“I know, Cousin. So, did he tell you anything yet?” Betty asked, her eyes finally landing on Archie.

“Only a little, we just got him to start talking,” Jug said, glaring at Archie who was trying to stay still in the corner where Cheryl had placed him once he said he would answer their questions. 

“Well, let’s see what he has to say for himself!” Betty said in an overly sweet tone, walking towards the person she thought was her friend.  _ I hope you don’t tell us, and I can use my new power on you, _ Betty thought to herself while looking Archie in the eye. She could see he had no remorse for his actions and she very much wanted to make him regret  **ever** betraying her. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said Aether promised you power and whatever you wanted? What did you want so badly that you would betray your family, your friends?” Jughead asked Archie, whose eyes were firmly focused on Betty.
> 
> “I want the respect I’m due,” Archie replied, glaring at Betty as he spoke.
> 
> “Respect?” Betty spat back at him, chuckling darkly. “You earn respect! It's not something you can just take because you feel that it's owed to you!”
> 
> “I have tried to earn that respect and I always seem to fall short of the ‘great Cooper clan’! Your family takes up so much room in this damn town that there isn’t enough for anyone else! The Cooper’s and Blossom’s are so big that if you’re not one of them then you get left behind. I’m tired of eating the scraps from your table, Betty. It’s time someone else - someone better - rules this town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Nikki and I are back with our newest installment of this AU that we are both soooo in love with! I know it's been a while since the last update (and full disclosure, this latest is totally my fault). Between the world wide insanity, catching up on my other works, and the stuff with my baby boy Twitch passing, things just got away from me. 
> 
> But, I digress... I am actively trying to get back on track with all my fics so here's hoping! Lol.
> 
> I wanted to thank @KittiLee for doing the beta on this and caught all the grammatical errors I made in my half tired state lol!
> 
> I hope you guys are all doing well, sending love and good vibes your way!
> 
> -Bina 💜

“You said Aether promised you power and whatever you wanted? What did you want so badly that you would betray your family, your friends?” Jughead asked Archie, whose eyes were firmly focused on Betty.

“I want the respect I’m due,” Archie replied, glaring at Betty as he spoke.

“Respect?” Betty spat back at him, chuckling darkly. “You  **earn ** respect! It's not something you can just take because you feel that it's owed to you!”

“I have tried to earn that respect and I always seem to fall short of the ‘great Cooper clan’! Your family takes up so much room in this damn town that there isn’t enough for anyone else! The Cooper’s and Blossom’s are so big that if you’re not one of them then you get left behind. I’m tired of eating the scraps from  **your** table, Betty. It’s time someone else - someone  **better** \- rules this town,” Archie snarled, holding himself higher than he was.

Betty laughed humorlessly at Archie and his prideful speech.  _ Who the hell does he think he is talking to?! _ “Archie, my  _ family _ is rotten, down to the core. They are the worst thing in this God-forsaken town and they are the very plague that keeps this town down! You think I don’t know how awful they are? Do you really think I am that stupid?”

Archie looked unsure for the first time since they had brought him here. He regarded Betty differently, looking at her like he had never really seen her before. Then he glanced at Cheryl, the disdain coming back as he asked, “So, does that include the redheaded piece of trash you have with you all the time?”

Before Cheryl had a chance to react, Betty shifted closer to Archie, her powers flowing out in a wave of anger. She lifted her hand in the air, picking Archie up off the ground in the process as she yelled, “Cheryl is the only thing good in this family, traitor! You have no right to even speak her name as far as I’m concerned!” 

Archie’s eyes grew wide and began to bulge as Betty took another step closer to him, her hand clenching into a fist. When his face started to change from crimson to blue, Betty finally let him go. Archie crumpled to the ground in a heap as he tried to breathe again, staring at Betty in horrified disbelief.

“What… are… you?” Archie gasped between each ragged breath.

“ **I am ** **Elisávet Persefóni Ploútōn, proud** ** daughter of the King and Queen of the Underworld and you will regret the day you decided to act against me!** ” Betty proclaimed, letting her newfound powers fill the space Archie was in. The other people in the room could feel her power coursing through the air but were unharmed by it since it was aimed squarely at Archie.

“And you talk about me being attracted to powerful witches?” Toni whispered to Jughead with a smirk on her face. “I think you found the most powerful being on earth and bonded with her. I don’t even have the balls to take on that kind of power.”

“She is my destiny. Although I will admit, when I fell for her I thought she was just a human witch,” Jug pointed out, a mixture of pride, awe, and pain on his face.

Toni snickered, watching in astonishment at the scene before them, “I do believe I will enjoy the next century with you and your mate, Anékméos. That is, should you find me worthy to be a part of your lives.” She paused briefly, smiling to herself before she continued, “I think you may have finally met your match-- and found her better than you.”

Jug smirked at Toni and realized just how much he missed their comradery. He missed her taking shots at him and giving them right back. He began to hope that Toni was being truthful and truly wanted to be a part of his life, instead of doing everything she could to make it harder on him.

“STOP, PLEASE!” Archie screamed in agony as Betty’s power reached their peak. Archie was pale, paler than he had ever been and he looked terrified as he begged her for mercy.

“What is Aether’s plan?” Betty growled in a whisper laced with so much malice that even Jughead winced.

“All I know is that he is looking for Olympus! I know he wants you as his Queen and he wants to find Olympus, that’s it, I swear! I don’t know more than that!” Archie cried out, twisting in agony as her powers continued their assault on his body.

“I don’t believe you! I think you know more than you’re telling me. What are you hiding?” Betty asked.

“I-- I can’t... he’ll kill me!” Archie admitted, writhing in pain.

“And you think that is the worst thing that could happen to you?” Jug snarled, finally walking to stand beside Betty.

At Jughead’s words, Betty took hold of her powers just as she had with Calliope, piercing it into Archie and grabbing his soul. It felt a little different - since Archie was still very much alive - but not so different that she couldn’t do what she wanted. She gripped her hand in a tight fist and yanked it back towards her body.

As soon as Betty had finished, Archie’s lifeless body crumpled to the floor while his confused spirit hovered above it. The room fell silent, no one even breathing from the sight they had just witnessed. After a moment, Cheryl broke from the spell and grinned, walking over to Betty while putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m totally jealous of that power!” Cheryl said, looking at Betty with a brilliant smile on her face.

“It’s new but I can wield it pretty well,” Betty said, still holding her fist out in front of her, tethering Archie’s spirit to the here and now. His soul trembled and stared at her as if she were the most dangerous thing it had seen... 

And, truly, she was.

“W-what did you do to me?” Archie gasped in a breathy voice.

“First, answer my question. What is Aether’s full plan?” Betty demanded with a menacing look on her face.

“ω Θεέ μου ( **Oh my God** ), I have never been more turned on in my whole existence, Agápi mou,” Jug whispered lowly in her ear so that only she could hear his words. Betty felt a surge of heat course to her center as he ran his hand along her spine, dropping a kiss to her shoulder before he stood to face Archie’s shade once again.

Archie’s spirit spilled every secret that he had ever wanted to keep to himself.  ** _The funny thing about a soul was they couldn’t lie. They couldn’t resist answering a direct question._ ** Betty remembered her father's words as she listened to Archie tell them everything. About how Aether was searching for all of the old Gods and Goddess’ of Olympus. He was looking for any clues on where Olympus - both slumbering and awake - were currently located and how he could get there. 

Turns out, Aether had successfully found the location where Hephaestus,  God of Fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture had been slumbering the last thousand years.  Hephaestus  was also known as the blacksmith to the gods and even created Zeus’ thunderbolts and would be crucial to Aether’s plans.

Aether’s goal was to trick Hephaestus into making him a weapon that would defeat any enemies that would try to stop him from his ultimate goal. The finer details on the plan were sparse and left a lot of questions, but it was more than they had when they started this morning.

Archie admitted that Aether also planned on killing the twelve main gods and goddesses of the Greek Pantheon:  Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus . Besides Hephaestus, he had only found the location of a few of them, but his first goal was the blacksmith. Archie explained that he knew for a fact that Aether was hoping to recruit some of them as his minions, but was preparing to kill them should the need arise.

The last thing Archie told them about was Aether’s plan to pull Betty over to his side and make her betray Jughead. Aether didn't share the details of the plan, but Archie knew Aether was desperate to have Betty on his side. He thought if he could have Betty as his bride then it would boost his powers, allowing him to complete - what he believed - was his destiny.

“Is there anything else that you think we should know?” Jug asked.

“He promised that he was going to give Betty to  **me ** when he was done. He said that she would be little more than a shell and that I would be able to Lord over her how I saw fit. Since she was the first woman to break my heart...” Archie said, trailing off as he looked at Betty. “...I wanted revenge and I thought if you were forced to be with me, then you would learn that I was the best man for you.”

Betty screamed and thrust Archie’s spirit back into his body, not wanting to hear any more from him. She had to fight the bile rising in her throat at the idea that he thought so little of her - or any woman - that he thought it was okay to force her to do something she didn’t want to do. Betty finally anchored his soul back into his body and turned to look at Jug.

“I don’t care what you do with him,” Betty said bitterly, wrapping her arms around him trying to warm her suddenly frigid body. Jug hugged Betty back, knowing that at that moment, she needed him more than ever. 

Suddenly, an idea formed in Jughead’s mind. He decided he would use a power that he hadn’t used since he became cursed. He wanted Archie to suffer badly but he didn’t want to give up holding onto Betty to make that happen. While holding her to his chest, he closed his eyes and thought of every one of his children, looking for one to summon to him. 

Within moments, one by one, fifteen vampires appeared in a cloud of dark smoke. Jug grinned, remembering when he used to be able to call his subjects to him when he needed them. It seemed that he could do the same with the people he gave immortality to as well. He didn’t need to call them all, just the handful that he knew would happily take care of Archie for him.

With a simple thought to the vampires he had called, Jughead explained to them that Archie was their enemy and told them to make him regret ever coming against them. All of the vampires moved as one, biting Archie as they clawed at his skin, tearing into his flesh as he screamed in agony. 

Toni, Cheryl, Betty, and Jug all watched as the vamps reduced Archie to nothing more than an empty husk, not one of them feeling an ounce of sympathy for the man that had betrayed them all. As Archie’s screams changed to pained moans, they still stood aside witnessing the downfall of a man who wanted others to suffer as he was suffering now.

Just as the vampires finished with Archie and could hold no more of his blood, Betty had an idea pop into her head. She stepped forward and shouted, “Don’t finish him off!”

The vampires rose, their shimmering amethyst eyes staring back at her as they awaited her instructions. Betty moved closer to the fray, reaching out again to pull Archie’s soul from his body before summoning  Thanatos, God of Death, to aid her and retrieve his soul. He appeared in front of her with his head bowed, his obsidian wings tucking behind his back.

“How may I serve you, Princess?” Thanatos said, bowing slightly to Betty.

“Take this one to Hecate. I think she will be able to use him in her studies,” Betty replied, still glaring at Archie’s soul.

“As my Princess wishes, so shall it be,” Thanatos stated, bowing lower before turning toward Archie. A sneer played on his face as he laid his silver eyes on the shade he was to lead into the Underworld. 

In a flash of bright light, Thanatos was gone, as was Archie with him. Betty waved her hand over his corpse, his body disappearing along with his soul. The only evidence left of Archie was the blood on the vampires that stood around them. The vamps all stood there patiently waiting, all of them staring at Jughead.

“Thank you, my children. I will return you to where you were,” Jughead said, tipping his head to the fifteen vampires.

All at once, they disappeared just as fast as they came. The cloud of smoke surrounding them was more like the absence of light than actual smoke. To Betty, it looked as if they had been wrapped in shadows and taken away. Betty knew at that moment that if Jughead could rift then it would be shadows that would transport him.

“Now that he’s taken care of and Aether is down a minion what’s next?” Toni asked quietly.

“We need to find the old gods and warn them about Aether, we need to find out where Olympus is and what his full plan is, and we need to figure out a way to stop Aether - permanently. I just don’t know where to start,” Betty declared, her nerves starting to get the best of her.

“Well, I think the first thing we need to do is get something to eat. I can feel your hunger,” Jug said to Betty.

“Yeah, I guess food would probably be good right now,” Betty said absentmindedly.

“Would you mind if I joined you? I would like to stick around in case Aether tries something.” Toni explained, seeming sincere about wanting to protect them.

Jug gave her a knowing look, clear that it wasn’t just protecting them that had Toni wanting to hang around. He had seen the glances and felt Toni’s desire for Cheryl. It gave him hope that maybe she would be a real ally and not just someone he tolerated. “Sure. We can eat at Pop’s.”

Nightfall was just settling in as they walked outside, but Betty noticed right away that the darkness was more alive than it had ever been. The sounds were clearer than she had ever heard before. 

Yes, it was summer and the night was always more alive in the summer but this was something more. Betty could hear frogs croaking, crickets singing in the night air. It was so loud that it was almost overwhelming.

“Are you okay?” Jug asked as he noticed Betty's hesitation.

“Yeah, it just seems the night is more active tonight,” Betty said, not really sure how to explain it.

Jug gazed at her for a minute then smiled, “It’s your powers, Betts. Your human senses are stronger now, more enhanced now that you are immortal. This," he paused and waved his hand through the night air, "...is how it always sounds to me. You’ll learn to tune it out eventually so it’s not so much.” 

Jughead explained to Betty how to change the volume of the ambient noises around them. He also told her how she could concentrate on a conversation across the room and hear it as if it was happening right next to her. He told her he would help her with her new powers and any side effects from becoming fully immortal. 

Betty and Jug climbed onto his bike and took off for Pop’s as Toni and Cheryl climbed into Cheryl's car. This time Betty didn’t wear the helmet and felt the wind whipping through her hair. The night was vibrant and Betty reveled in it.

She had never felt more connected to the world than she felt right at this moment. It felt like it was the first time Betty truly saw the beauty of the night. She had blinders on her whole life and now they were gone. Everything was sharper, it was … more. That was the only way Betty could think of that explained what she was feeling.

They pulled in front of Pop’s and Betty - again - was assaulted with sensations stronger than they ever had been. Smelling the greasy food from Pop’s made her mouth water and her stomach growl loudly. As she climbed off the bike she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly and gaped at the door to the diner.

Jug chuckled knowing exactly what she was going through. “It won’t always be like this. You’ll get used to it, I promise.”

“I don’t want to get used to it, Juggie! It’s like I’ve never really used my senses before! I don’t ever want to take this for granted,” Betty declared, throwing her arms around his neck happily. He leaned in and kissed her urgently like she was his air and he needed to breathe. Betty returned his kiss with the same desperation, needing to connect with him on a deeper level.

Desire, stronger than anything she had ever felt, ripped through her body. It made her breath catch as she pulled him closer to her. Suddenly, Betty was hungry for something different entirely. She wanted nothing more than to take Jug then and there. She could tell he felt the same as his erection pressed into her stomach. A guttural moan told her his thoughts were mirroring hers but he pulled back, his fangs dragging across her neck.

“Patience, Agápi Mou. First, we eat and then we will go back to my place and spend at least a day exploring each other.” Jug promised as his hips involuntarily bucked into Betty’s stomach.

“But I need you! I need you now!” Betty whimpered, driving her tongue back into Jughead’s mouth.

Jug chuckled, remembering what it was like when he first felt desire. He knew Betty had felt it before, but she was a completely different person and her senses were much stronger than she was used to. Slowly, he pulled away from Betty, knowing if he let it go much longer he wouldn’t care who might see them.

“Betts, I promise, when we get home I will ravish you, but I need you to calm down just a tad or we are going to give this town something to really talk about. Plus, I don’t want anyone else seeing my woman naked but me!”

Betty growled in frustration, but her rational mind clicked on and she knew he was right. She didn’t want anyone seeing them in full sexual bliss. So instead of ripping Jug’s clothes off, she took his hand and led him inside. Toni and Cheryl arrived a few minutes later and joined them as they looked over the menu before ordering.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this hungry!” Betty groaned as she looked over the menu. Everything looked so good that she was tempted to order one of everything.

“Good news? You don’t have to worry about the calories or gaining weight anymore either. In fact, you’ll lose weight if you don’t eat enough. That’s why you're so hungry, your body is burning more energy than before since your powers are on full blast.” Jug explained smiling.

“Now that’s just not fair! It takes work to look this good and now you get a free pass? Where can I sign up to be immortal?” Cheryl cried out, throwing a teasing smile at Betty.

“I appreciate the work you have put in,” Toni mumbled to herself but Betty couldn't help but overhear her. She looked at the vampire and could see that she was clearly attracted to Cheryl.  _ If she proves herself worthy, maybe I’ll set them up.  _ Betty thought to herself.

Looking back at the menu, Betty decided to get more than she had before but not one of everything. Jughead ordered his fair share of food, as did Cheryl and Toni. Then they sat and waited for food. As they waited, Betty peppered him with questions about being immortal. She knew she could have asked her Mother or Father, but at the time so much was going on that she couldn’t think of anything she needed to ask. Jughead was the next best source of information she had. 

“Besides eating more, what other side effects will I have?” Betty asked while sipping on her soda.

“It’s different for everyone, but the main things everyone goes through are heightened emotions and feelings. You’ll probably want to be careful these next few weeks on your emotions. You could go from happy to pissed at the drop of a hat and not even really know what it was that pissed you off once the rage cools. Other than that we will just have to wait and see,” Jug said rubbing his fingers across the back of her hand.

Betty nodded thinking about what having heightened emotions would mean for her. She had been able to keep her emotions in check for so long that she hoped she wouldn’t blow her cover. “Do you think I’ll change?” she asked absentmindedly.

“What do you mean?” Jug asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

“I mean do you think I’ll turn into someone different than who I already am?” Betty asked, worry in her eyes. “I like who I am, Juggie. I know I have to put on an act, but the person I truly am inside, I like her. I don’t want that to change.”

“Betts, you will still be you. Nothing in this world can change you from the person you truly are. And for what it’s worth - I'll love you no matter what, but I don’t think you’ll change like you fear you will. You have complete control over this, Betty. Don’t forget that.”

They were interrupted from their discussion when their food finally arrived. There was no more talking or laughter as they all devoured their food. It seemed like all four of them were equally as hungry this evening. Halfway through her plate, Betty realized something she hadn’t before. 

“How are you eating?” Betty asked Toni in confusion. “I mean I know why Jug can eat but how can you?”

“Thankfully my mutations allow me to still eat human food. As long as I keep enough blood in my system to process the food I consume, then I can eat whatever I like. I don’t have to, but I just love the taste of food,” Toni explained, shoving a chili cheese fry into her mouth. 

“Not all of my children suffer the same mutations, Betts. Toni, I think, is special in the way that her mutations are fewer than most.”

“It has a lot to do with DNA and how the vampire virus reacts to it. I know it’s not a virus but it’s the easiest way to explain it,” Toni said looking at Jug as she continued. “In the last 100 years, I’ve done a lot of research on this. Everyone reacts differently to being turned into a vampire. That’s where the mutations come in. Only Jug has the true vampire virus. Once it gets added to other people's DNA it changes.”

“Smart and sexy!” Cheryl said in a flirtatious tone, looking towards Toni with a smirk. Everyone finished eating in relative silence until they had had their fill.

Once the plates were clear of food, they paid and decided to walk around just a little. Jug hadn’t seen much of Riverdale since he had come back and wanted to see what had changed. The drive-in was closed and looked in need of a good repair but other than that, it was almost the same. 

Betty walked next to Jug, her hand entwined with his and realized that she had never been this happy before. She felt truly complete and she had the most gorgeous guy in town on her arm. She couldn’t think of anything better than to be right here at this moment. 

Just as they rounded the corner to head back to the bike Betty froze, swearing that she spotted Polly, her sister. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the sight when she noticed Polly was without her twins, Dagwood and Juniper. A cloud of foreboding energy descended on Betty and she just prayed that what she was feeling was wrong. She let go of Jug’s hand and headed straight for her sister.

“Betty!” Polly said, smiling as if she were happy to see her. Betty knew better. She knew her sister and knew if she were here, it wasn't for a friendly visit. 

“Polly,” Betty said flatly, trying to contain the anger in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” Polly asked, grabbing Betty’s arm and trying to pull her away from Jughead.

“Where are the twins?” Betty demanded, her eyes narrowing on the blonde in front of her.

Guilt flashed across Polly's face briefly, which only confirmed Betty’s suspicions. “You know we don’t speak of such things out in the open like this,” Polly whispered, looking at Cheryl and the group behind Betty. The guilt was gone, replaced by a serene look that just ignited Betty’s anger.

“Polly, you didn’t! Tell me you didn't--” Betty said, her anger turning to hot boiling rage.

“Betty, you know how this works. We only get to keep our magic if we… give tribute. I didn’t have a choice,” Polly reasoned looking at Betty like she was crazy.

“That bullshit! You had a choice! You could have chosen to let our magic die out as it should have eons ago. You could have chosen to protect your children instead of killing them for selfish reasons!” Betty screamed, her hands balling into tight fists.

“Betty? What’s wrong?” Jug asked, trying to understand who this woman was and what was going on.

“Polly killed her twins in order for the next generation of this vile family to keep their magic," Betty said to Jug, turning back towards Polly in anger. “You’re just as bad as the rest of them!”

“You have no room to talk, little sister. You use magic more than any of us ever have. How do you think we keep that magic? Would you really give it all up and be…  _ human _ ?” Polly asked, saying ‘human’ as if it was a dirty word.

“I would have given up anything if it meant not one more child was sacrificed to give us magic!” Betty hissed at her sister.

“Well, they were  **my** kids and it was  **my** decision. It’s not like you’re going to produce any kids anytime soon! It had to be me and I am just happy knowing I’ll see them again one day. The gods will show me favor for my sacrifice.”

“No, Polly, they won’t. That’s just something we’ve been told to make sense of what our evil family has done. It makes the bitter pill easier to swallow. You killed them for personal gain. God, this family is so fucked up! Don’t you know that all the evil this family has done in the name of retaining the craft has marked you all?” Betty raged, her powers humming just below the surface of her skin.

“You say that as if you’re not a part of this family!” Polly sneered at Betty, “You're a part of us no matter how much you think otherwise! And let me be the one to say, this attitude you have that you're better than all of us is old. It’s time you started acting like a part of this family--”

Polly stopped talking abruptly, her face turning a shade of reddish-purple as if she couldn’t breathe. Betty looked on as her sister choked, but she didn't care, all she felt was rage. She placed her hand just above Polly’s chest and felt something she had never felt before. She could feel Polly’s blood running in her veins. 

_ Iron.  _ Betty thought to herself as a smile blossomed on her face. “There’s something you don’t know about me, Polly. I am  **not** a part of  _ your _ sick family. Alice and Hal adopted me. My powers don’t come from your wicked bloodline.” Betty whispered harshly into Polly’s purple face.

Betty let Polly breathe for just a second before concentrating on the iron running through Polly’s body. “I told that traitor, Archie, before his death, just as I will tell you: I am  **NOT ** Elizabeth Cooper! I am  Elisávet Persefóni Ploútōn, daughter of Persephone and Hades, the King and Queen of the Underworld. I have been set free of the plague your family is and I will see it ended!”

“What are you talking about? You've lost your mind! Cheryl, cousin--”

“Do not speak to me, you wretched beast. I may have the same blood but I am  **nothing** like you or the rest of them. I’m with Betty on this,  _ Cousin _ .” Cheryl spat into Polly’s face.

Cheryl grabbed Betty’s hand and added her powers to reinforce Betty’s. Betty smiled as she grabbed a hold of every ounce of iron in Polly’s body. “By the way, did I tell you? I have some new powers,  _ Sis _ ! When you see my father, let him know the rest of your vile family will be following you!” Betty shouted as she pulled the iron together and constricted it around her 'sisters' heart, Polly’s eyes bulging as the organ was crushed. 

Betty tightened the iron around her heart as slowly as possible to make sure she felt every second of pain before death. She wanted her to suffer as much as the twins surely suffered before they died. 

“Don’t worry, Polly. The rest of them will know the pain you are in now, just you wait. I will see this bloodline ended and no one will be able to stop me!” Betty growled before pulling harder on her magic. Polly’s heart burst from the pressure and she dropped to the ground in a heap of flesh and bones.

Betty looked at her sister’s body and felt nothing for the woman she had grown up with. Polly had always treated her decently until she hit puberty. Then it was as if a switch had been flipped and she treated Betty like they all had. An invader in their family, someone who never really belonged. And now, Betty knew exactly why that was.

“Are you okay, Betts?” Jug asked, collecting Betty's trembling frame into his arms.

“I’ll be fine once they are all eliminated,” Betty mumbled before she looked up at Cheryl. “We can’t let them live another day. They have gone too far with allowing the twins to be sacrificed. This family will just want more sacrifices before they are satisfied.”

“I’m with you, B! Even if I die trying to help you in this mission, I am with you till my last breath. They will pay for all the lives they have taken.” Cheryl said, gripping Betty’s hand hard.

“Before another day is over, the Blossom’s and Cooper’s will be dead. If any should disagree with this they are welcome to go home.” Betty stated in an authoritative voice, still looking at Cheryl.

“I’m with you, Betty,” Jug said, hugging her to him tighter.

“Tell me what you would have of me and I shall do it,” Toni said formally. Betty looked at the vampire for a second then nodded.

“Let’s go kill my family!” Betty said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You gullible child, this is all that Cooper harlot’s fault - filling your head with these things. She’s gotten her grubby little claws in you, but don’t worry dear, we’ll fix that soon enough.” Penelope said as she struggled more, still unable to move. 
> 
> “Oh, I guess you haven’t heard, Aunt Penelope?” Betty spat at the woman who had looked down at her for as long as she could remember. “I’m not actually a Cooper. I am Elisávet Persefóni Ploútōn, the true daughter of Persephone and Hades, King and Queen of the Underworld. You have treated me less than you for long enough. You all have become a parasite on this earth and we will eradicate your kind tonight before any of you can do more evil in the name of Blossom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Nikki and I are back with a 'killer' chapter! (hehe, I made a funny. ok, not so much, I'll show myself out...) We know that you all have been waiting for this moment and it's finally here: The Blossoms will finally learn the truth about Betty! We really hope you enjoy this chapter, there is some none graphic violence in it so be warned but other than that, we believe you guys will love how this chapter goes!
> 
> I wanna give a shout out to my friend and awesome beta @KittiLee! Girl, this story would not be the same without your help! Love you bunches! 😘
> 
> -Bina 💜

Cheryl placed her hand on Betty’s arm to stop her. “I know you're pissed - as you should be - but we need to be smart about this. I’m not immortal, but I am going to help make our family pay.”

“Don’t worry Cher, I know you’ll be able to help and I will protect you from them. You deserve to get your pound of flesh as well,” Betty said holding Cheryl’s hand tightly. “They will finally pay for what they’ve done. There will not be any more sacrifices for power from our family. It’s time for justice to have its day!”

Cheryl hugged Betty tightly. “For Jason and all the kids that never had a chance because of the corruption that has taken over our family.”

“Where to ladies?” Jug asked, placing his hand on the small of Betty’s back.

Betty closed her eyes and recited the spell she had been practicing ever since she found out about the family’s shameful history. First, she searched for everyone that had Blossom or Cooper blood in their veins. She could sense them and knew all of them were in town. She had spent weeks linking them to her so she would be able to find them easily.

Once she knew where everyone was, she looked at the group with her. She had just learned to rift, yet somehow she knew she could transport everyone without a problem. First, she wrapped her and her friends in shadows. She wasn’t sure how she knew she could do it, but she was able to cast it in broad daylight. Betty didn't worry about prying eyes because she knew only the people who could see them were the people she allowed. Once her shadow spell had settled over them, obscuring them from any outsider's view, she told them all to hold hands. 

With a simple thought, Betty transported them all to the Blossom mansion, keeping the shadows around them to make sure no one knew they were there until they were ready to strike. They had lucked out and discovered the entire Blossom clan having some sort of get-together and were all in the same place. There would only be a few others they would have to find elsewhere.

“When did you learn to do that?” Jug asked breathlessly, astonished that she was able to rift all on her own.

“My parents taught me,” Betty said smiling at the man she had fallen so hard for.

Betty kept them in a cloak of darkness as they moved. She wanted their arrival to be a surprise, she couldn’t have them fighting back until she was ready. As they walked closer to the outrageously large house, she picked up pieces of conversations around them.

“How did you get that nitwit to sacrifice her twins?” someone asked.

“It really wasn’t hard. She was starved for attention, all I had to do was throw a few compliments her way and tell her the family would hail her a hero for it. She practically threw those brats at me,” another voice replied with a laugh.

“Polly was always so easily manipulated,” the first voice stated.

“Well, the Cooper’s might be blood but they are no Blossom. Anytime we can use them to boost our powers…”

“Cricket! You know our family has spilled Blossom blood too,” another man chimed in.

“Of course I know that, Clifford. How can I forget? You never let us live it down. That you were the one who had to sacrifice your child because that Cooper bastard wasn’t enough Blossom to fill out our powers. How were we supposed to know that Alice had stepped out?” Cricket said.

“Well, we should have known: once a whore always a whore,” the first voice said resentfully.

“Penelope, I’m surprised you didn’t know when you did the sacrifice,” Cricket said snidely.

As the foursome approached the group that was talking, Betty’s temper began to rise further. They were talking about human sacrifice as if it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. Cheryl turned pale at their words, holding her hand over her mouth as if she were going to be sick. Betty couldn’t blame her, Cheryl was blood-related to some truly horrible people. Betty said a silent thank you for the knowledge that she didn’t share their blood.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re set on powers for a good while. Polly sacrificing the twins boosted us enough to last,” Penelope said, her tone showing her annoyance with this conversation. 

“Yes, who knew twins were the key? For that matter, we should have done Cheryl with Jason, could you imagine the power from that?” Cricket said gleefully.

“I can’t wait till it’s your turn to give up one of your offspring. Maybe your daughter will have twins and we can sacrifice them,” Clifford said flatly as he took a sip of champagne.

“This is supposed to be a celebration, people. We have our powers for another decade.” Penelope interrupted the feud brewing, ready to get the party underway.

“This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen!” Cheryl said to her companions.

“Well, I understood before why you wanted to take your family out, but now I really know why. How can they celebrate the fact that they just sacrificed innocent children?” Jug spat, a look of pure disgust on his face.

“How did you two escape this family?” Toni asked in a whisper not sure if they could be heard.

“I think it was luck and finding each other. I know Cheryl kept me sane while my family treated me so badly. She was all I had for a long time,” Betty said as she grabbed Cheryl’s hand.

“I was almost one of them, but when they took JJ from me, I saw them in a different light. It was like they had killed a piece of me with him and that made me see things for what they really were. When that happened, I ran to the only other person I felt even remotely close to - Betty - and we shared our stories. I couldn’t overlook their hideousness after that,” Cheryl said as she gripped Betty’s hand.

“Whatever the reason, we are thankful. Now we have the power to eradicate them from this world and there will never be another innocent life taken by greed from our family.”

Betty’s group watched for another minute as everyone congregated around a bonfire. The conversations were light and cheerful, celebrating their newest power boost. Betty would almost hate to break up such a happy affair if it hadn’t been for the fact that they were celebrating murder. 

“I just don’t understand why they are sacrificing people for power. There are other ways to bring power to them if they wanted more and it wouldn’t require blood sacrifices.” Toni said absentmindedly. She looked at Cheryl and realized she had said it out loud.

“I’m sorry. I’ve dated a lot of witches and they showed me a lot of the secrets,” Toni said, looking embarrassed. 

“One day maybe we can all talk about that but for now, let’s unleash hell on these monsters, shall we?” Jug said, trying to draw attention away from Toni as his protective instincts kicked in.

Betty nodded, smiling at his choice of words, then looked back at the people who were standing around the fire. She could feel the iron in their blood and knew without a doubt she would be able to kill them all quickly, but she wanted Cheryl to have a chance to get her revenge too. Plus, Betty wanted them to know exactly what was happening, and why, before they died. 

So instead, she quietly sent her power out to keep them from moving. Slowly, one by one, they all stopped moving and began to protest. Betty held them still while she allowed the cloak of shadows to fall from them. Once they were finally seen, the only reaction they got in response was the widening of their eyes. 

Cheryl and Betty took a step forward, holding hands as the smoke slowly dissipated around them. Penelope tried to speak but she couldn’t form any words and it made Cheryl smile wickedly. She looked at Betty before letting go of her hand.

“Hello Mother,” Cheryl said, stalking towards the woman slowly. “I think it’s time you pay for killing JJ.”

Betty let go of her hold just enough for the woman to speak. “Oh, please, enough of these dramatics, Cheryl! What are you doing bringing strangers to a family party?” Penelope said breathless, still trying to seem regal even though she was struggling to move.

“I am here to get justice for all the innocent blood you wretched people have spilled,” Cheryl said as she gathered her powers. Cheryl’s hair began to float, spilling her blood-red locks around her head, making her face look ethereal. 

“Don’t be ludicrous. You have gained from what we’ve done just as we have. Don’t pretend you don’t use magic,” Clifford said, scoffing at her.

“I would rather live the rest of my life powerless than to have one more life taken to further my power. I would give it all up if it meant I still had my brother. How could you sacrifice JJ? How could you kill your own flesh and blood for such a small gain?” Cheryl yelled as her power peaked higher.

Jug looked at Cheryl and saw something he didn’t before, something about her that he had never seen in any other witch. Maybe it was her using her magic like she was - maybe it was something else - but he knew he would need to ask her about it when things cooled off. He knew better than to ask for her attention when her emotions were so high.

“You gullible child, this is all that Cooper harlot’s fault - filling your head with these things. She’s gotten her grubby little claws in you, but don’t worry dear, we’ll fix that soon enough.” Penelope said as she struggled more, still unable to move.

“Oh, I guess you haven’t heard,  _ Aunt Penelope _ ?” Betty spat at the woman who had looked down at her for as long as she could remember. “I’m not  _ actually _ a Cooper. I am Elisávet Persefóni Ploútōn, the true daughter of Persephone and Hades, King and Queen of the Underworld. You have treated me less than you for long enough. You all have become a parasite on this earth and we will eradicate your kind tonight before any of you can do more evil in the name of Blossom.”

Cheryl threw the power she had gathered at her mother, hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying backward. Penelope hit the side of the house and crumpled into a heap, not moving. Clifford let out a string of curse words towards Cheryl before he acted.

“ _ Saoradh _ , _ ”  _ Clifford yelled and Betty’s hold on him broke. She hadn’t been putting in much power to hold them since she was distracted by what Cheryl had done. Clifford took off around the house to hide. Betty always knew he was a coward and he was proving it when faced with someone who had more power than him.

Betty used her newfound powers to find metal in the ground and quickly worked it into a dagger before pulling it out of the earth. She threw it at Cricket and it pierced her heart just as she tried to speak a word of power against her. Betty learned early on in life that the Blossom’s power was so weak, they had to recite spells and use words to do what they wanted to do. They needed the extra step to be able to summon their magic. Betty had found it funny when she was younger, that she could do magic without the need for words. All she had to do was think about something and it happened, but the Blossom’s had always needed the extra boost. Otherwise, their spells backfired on them. 

Betty continued manipulating metal into daggers, throwing them at the various Blossoms trying to run or cast or both. Suddenly, she felt a distinct pressure and knew something was coming for her as she instinctively ducked, just in time to see a spell fly over her head. The spell hit the wall sending sparks flying, catching the shrubs on fire. She looked in the direction the spell had come from to see Jug fighting another Blossom. She couldn’t remember their name, she hadn’t cared to learn them once she had found out the truth about them.

Toni was off fighting another Blossom and seemed to be holding her own well. She studied the vampire for a minute knowing she had a thing for Cheryl. Seeing her fight she decided she could handle herself pretty well. She decided then that if Toni put in the work to be forgiven, she would approve of her dating Cheryl.

Betty shook her head, trying to focus her mind back to what was happening. Cheryl was battling her mother, who had somehow gotten up from her impact with the wall. When she looked around, she saw bodies laying on the ground motionless, half of them had one of Betty’s handmade daggers sticking out of their chests. 

“I should have drowned you when you were just a child! I knew you weren’t of our blood. Even Alice could see something was wrong with you. You’re not worth my time, but I will take a moment to erase you. _ Mùchadh _ !” Clifford yelled from behind Betty.

She couldn’t take a breath, her chest felt like she had an elephant sitting on it, and panic took over as her body screamed for air. She looked around for help but everyone was busy with their own fights. She would have to save herself. 

_ Elisávet, you are immortal! You cannot die from lack of oxygen!  _ She told herself. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, her chest eased and she turned to look at Clifford, hatred in her eyes. The effort he was exerting to cast the spell was showing on his face, sweat running down his face as his extended hand shook from the effort. She could tell that if she hadn’t been immortal then this would have surely killed her, but she had the blood of two gods running through her veins and she had been given her full powers. A mortal like Clifford Blossom wouldn’t take her out, even with the boost to his powers.

Betty waved her hand and took a deep breath, the pressure in her chest leaving completely. Clifford’s eyes widened as he realized how big of a mistake he had made. He tried to turn and run again but Betty caught him with her power. She lifted him off the ground just enough so that his feet dangled helplessly under him.

“Look, maybe we could make a deal? I’ll give up my powers, you can strip them from me completely. If you let me live, I promise I’ll never again hold powers.” Clifford stammered on for a few minutes, Betty letting him while she waited for him to realize nothing he could ever offer her would tempt her into letting him live.

“We don’t want anything from you, Daddy!” Cheryl yelled as she struck a fatal blow to her mother. Penelope’s lifeless body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, but Cheryl couldn’t care less. She was a vile woman and needed to pay for what she had done, just like her father.

“Why are you betraying your blood? Her,” he motioned towards Betty and continued, “I can understand, she is not a Blossom. But you? How could you?” Clifford asked his daughter as he stared at her in horror. Seeing his daughter kill her own mother had changed something in him.

“You killed innocent children for personal gain. You stopped being MY blood when you killed JJ for power,” Cheryl said, her hair flying in the magic that was pulsing around her. Clifford either knew his time was over or finally grew a backbone because he fought Betty and Cheryl. He threw balls of magic at them and yelled power words as fast as he could get a breath. Unfortunately for Clifford, he didn’t have the power to defeat both Betty and Cheryl together.

After a powerful ball of pure magic hit Cheryl, sending her flying, Betty’s rage took over. The power pulsed around Betty as she levitated off the ground, the magic crackling around her. What looked like purple bolts of electricity roamed Betty’s body as she looked at the man who had injured Cheryl and killed innocent children without remorse.

Betty held out her hand towards Clifford, a suit of metal surrounding his body and only leaving his head free. As Betty squeezed her hand, the suit tightened around him and Clifford began begging for Betty to stop but she no longer cared what he had to say. His pitiful wails and promises of change fell on deaf ears. 

Soon there wasn’t air for him to talk, his words turning to gasps as Betty crushed Clifford with just a thought and a little power. Just as Clifford began to lose consciousness, Betty brought her hands together gathering all the metal that surrounded him. 

“Where you’re going, you will truly pay for your sins. As you suffer for eternity remember this, it was your own doing. Your own greed led you to the place you are in. Don’t worry Clifford, it won’t be the last time we will see each other. Say hello to my father for me,” Betty said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Bety jerked her hands apart quickly with a scream of vengeance for all the lives lost, the metal followed her hands still wrapped around Clifford. The magic and metal ripped him in half, each part going in opposite directions. His spirit was gone before he hit the ground and Betty was left standing there, looking at what she had done. She felt nothing as she took in the blood and bodies littering the ground.

She turned to find Cheryl and saw Toni was with her. Cheryl was sitting up without a scratch on her looking pleased to have the attention of the vampire in front of her. Betty let out a breath in relief as she knew Cheryl was fine. 

The stench of death reached Betty’s nose and she wrinkled her nose trying not to smell it. Jughead walked over to her and put his arms around her.

“You okay?” Jug asked, kissing her temple.

Betty thought about that for a minute, it hadn’t been her first kill but it was definitely the most violent she let herself be. “Yeah, I’m good actually. I suppose I should feel bad about taking someone’s life, but they had to be stopped.” 

“What you did was just. They have been killing innocent children for God knows how long. It was past time for them to pay the price of their greed,” Jug said, hugging Betty close to him.

“What I did… Do you see me differently now?” Betty asked, not wanting to look at him as he answered. She didn’t feel bad about what she had done, she just didn’t want Jughead to think of her as a monster.

In response, Jug placed a gentle finger under her chin coaxing her to look at him. Once their eyes met he showed her, with his eyes, what he thought. There was no change in the look. All Betty could see was love. Jug leaned down and captured Betty’s lips, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth making her gasp in pleasure. 

Jug pulled away long enough to say, “We’re not done yet, let’s finish what we started. Then we will be going back to our house,” Jug smiled as Betty’s eyes widened at the ‘our’ part. “You are mine and you will sleep in my bed only from now on.”

Betty’s body tingled at the demand and at the thought that he wanted her with him always. She simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and Jug crushed her body against his to capture her lips again. They both kissed each other with all the passion they had.  Jug kissed her so deeply that Betty moaned as her body trembled in response. The heat rose in her gut and she could’ve almost climaxed just from kissing the man she loved more than anything.

“Fuck!” Jug said breaking the kiss. “If we don’t stop, I’m going to take you now and I don’t want to be surrounded by dead people while we make love.”

Betty laughed a little. “I kind of forgot where we were,” she said breathlessly.

“Let's finish what we came here to do so I can take you home and worship you like a proper goddess,” Jug said as he reluctantly let Betty go. 

The pair walked over to Cheryl and Toni and noticed Cheryl had tears in her eyes. Betty cursed herself for not checking on Cheryl sooner. “Cher? Are you okay?”

Cheryl looked at Betty with tears in her eyes and smiled brightly. “I’m good, I’m just so happy that’s over. They're dead!” 

Betty let out the breath she didn’t realize she held. The tears in Cheryl’s eyes weren't pain or sadness, they were tears of relief. Cheryl and Betty had been planning this for so long that - now that it was time - something inside them both rejoiced. They had come together in a moment of need. A need for justice. A need for vengeance. Now, they had finally achieved what they had longed for, for so long.

Betty hugged Cheryl tightly as Toni and Jug stepped away to give them a moment. “Do you think they’ll regret what they did here?” Toni asked in a whisper so low that only Jug could hear.

Jug shook his head, “No, I think this will be the beginning for them. They will be able to heal now that they don’t have their rotten family holding them back. I’m excited to see what they will do once they are completely free to grow.” 

“We’re not done yet,” Cheryl said after a moment, looking at Betty with determination in her eyes.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt? We can wait if you need time.” Betty asked, still concerned for her best friend.

“I’m fine and no, we can’t wait. Everyone that has this rotten blood needs to die!” Cheryl said with conviction in her voice.

“Then, let’s finish this once and for all,” Betty said with a devilish grin, grabbing Cheryl’s hand to help her to her feet. The group gathered together while Betty encompassed them in shadows once again and rifted them to the Cooper home. Alice sat at the dining room table drinking tea, their arrival not seeming to be a surprise. Her hands trembled as she brought the cup to her mouth, taking a long sip before she set it down and looked at Betty.

“Have you come to kill me?” Alice asked calmly, even though she was anything but.

“Yes,” Betty said plainly.

Alice nodded. “I knew the minute we took you from those  _ people  _ that we would live to regret it. Your father…”

“He is  **not ** my father!” Betty growled, interrupting her.

Alice nodded then said, “You’re right. Hal wanted you so badly. He said you were meant to be ours and that we needed you. He said that you would bring great honor and power to our family. I guess he didn’t realize that the way you would do it would be by taking all of us out.”

Betty just stared at the woman she had thought was her mother for so long and tried to feel some compassion, but couldn’t. She didn’t feel anything for her and she knew that it wouldn’t bother her for Alice to be gone. There wasn’t a twinge of regret or remorse in her when she thought about everything she had done.

“I felt it when Polly died, then the Blossom’s. After that, I knew that I was next. I assume you’ll take care of Hal too since, once I’m gone, he will be the only one left.” Alice stated, still sitting calmly and drinking her tea.

“Yes,” Betty answered emotionless.

“Good! Just know that--” Alice started but Betty didn’t want to hear anything else this vile woman had to say. She was done with her lies and bullshit excuses.

Betty threw one of the daggers she created and it hit Alice’s chest, piercing her heart. Alice’s eyes widened for a moment, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth before she slumped forward. 

An instant later, Persephone appeared next to Betty so that she could watch as Alice’s spirit was dragged to the Underworld. She was silent as she placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, neither woman saying a word as they stood there together. Everyone in the room held their breaths, watching Betty and her real mother together. 

For the first time since she had killed Polly, Betty felt a twinge of pain. It wasn't pain for the deaths that she and her friends had caused. It was the pain of knowing the woman who was supposed to raise her and love her like a mother would never be what Betty had hoped she would be. 

Yes, she had Persephone now - and was very thankful and glad for it - but there was a small piece of Betty that always wanted Alice to treat her like a real daughter. She had wanted the woman to love her like she was her child but now that would never happen.

“It’s okay to mourn, my daughter. They were supposed to be there for you when we couldn’t. It is only natural that you loved them in some way. Even a little bit,” Persephone said softly to Betty as she wrapped her arm around Betty’s shoulders.

“We have one more,” Betty muttered as she looked at Alice’s husk.

“Worry not about Hal Cooper, daughter. Your father wanted to take care of that traitorous mortal himself,” Persephone said, a hint of venom in her voice.

“Is he coming here?” Betty asked, shocked that she would get to see her father above ground for the first time.

“I’m already here, daughter.” Hades’ voice echoed through the room as he appeared on the other side of her.

Betty looked at him and smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re here, I didn’t think you left your realm. What are you doing here?”

“I don’t often come above, that is true, but this calls for a more  _ personal  _ touch. When I heard what these people did to you, I wanted to have a discussion with Hal myself. That man assured us that you would be treated well and he did not hold up his end of our bargain. I think it’s high time I collect payment for that.” Hades said with a look on his face that would have scared Betty if she didn’t know for sure he would never hurt her.

“Before you go, I want you to meet some people, Dad.” Betty beamed, taking Hades' hand like an excited child and pulled him to her friends.

“I think I can spare some time for my beautiful daughter,” Hades said, turning into the big ball of mush Betty always turned him into as a child.

“This is Cheryl Blossom, she is the only thing in this family that is worth anything,” Betty said pointing Cheryl out. Hades stared at Cheryl a moment, turning his head to the side as he studied her, before looking at his wife. Persephone walked up to Hades and gazed at Cheryl as well. Hades held his hand out to Cheryl, feeling her power, and knew exactly who she was - even if she didn’t know herself.

Persephone smiled knowingly next to him and Hades grinned. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person, niece,” Hades said, holding out his hand to her. 

“Niece?” Cheryl asked, her eyes widening in confusion. Hades nodded before turning to stand beside his wife.

“There are many truths to tell but now is not the time for such things. Let’s finish our business in the mortal realm and we will talk back home. Love, will you please take them all home? I think it’s time we have a family meeting.” Hades said to Persephone.

“Of course, my King,” Persephone said then kissed her husband lightly. “We will see you soon, love.”

“I might be a while, be sure that the servants retrieve food for our guests and I will be home as soon as possible. It’s time Hal Cooper answers for the crimes against the Princess of the Underworld!” Hades proclaimed. The air around him shimmered with his power and his vengeance. With a snap of a finger, Hades disappeared in a rush of blue flames.

“I have never been so glad to not be Hal Cooper than I am at this moment. Come, children,” Persephone said shaking herself once at the thought of Hal in the hands of Hades. 

Jug, Betty, Cheryl, and Toni all gathered around the Queen of the Underworld and in a flurry of petals, they were whisked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Τακούνι Cerberus, (Cerberus, heel)” Hades commanded, stopping Cerberus in his tracks. The three-headed hound sat in front of the chair Hal was sitting on, growling softly, but no less ominous than before. 
> 
> Hades removed his dress shirt to show the expanse of his marbled chest, his well-defined muscles revealing that his size had nothing to do with weight and everything to do with pure muscle. Scars from previous battles peppered his chest as did dark ornate tattoos that looked to have a deeper meaning than simple decoration.
> 
> “Harold Cooper, you entered into a contract to raise and protect the Princess Elisávet. True or untrue?” Hades questioned as if he was testifying in court.
> 
> “What?” Hal asked, not understanding what was going on.
> 
> Hades answered with a bare-fisted punch to Hal’s face, his head rocked back and lolled on his shoulders for a minute. Hal held on to consciousness but only barely. He was dazed and knew he needed his wits about him if he was going to survive whatever was going on. He struggled against the hold that the chair had on him, but to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Look, I finally updated! Seriously though, this is all my fault. Nikki had her parts done forever ago and I have writer ADHD so, between that and some health issues I have had as of late, it has taken me forever to update. I really hope you guys enjoy this one though now that it is here!
> 
> Thanks to @KittiLee for being an amazing beta and helping us out with this chapter! She is the best, like for real.
> 
> There is some minor violence in this chapter, so be warned! (it's very minor)
> 
> -Bina 💜

Because of the powers that he wielded, Hades was able to appear right inside of Hal’s cell without restrictions. He made sure no one except Hal could even see him at the moment, so as the blue flames deposited Hades inside the cell, Hal jumped. He already knew who had come to see him and why.

Hal simply hung his head and sat on the grubby mattress that he had as a bed. He knew his time had run out and the King of the Underworld was there to collect what he was owed. A price that Hal had thought he was too powerful to have to pay. He had been a fool thinking he would be able to do what he wanted and not raise Betty as Hades had demanded. 

Hades already knew that Hal didn’t regret what he did because that would mean that he would need to have real feelings and Hal Cooper didn’t know how to feel for anyone besides himself. His sorrow at this moment wasn’t remorse for what he had done to Betty, but for being caught disobeying the King of the Underworld.

“So you have come to what? Get revenge? Punish me?” Hal said defiantly, still looking at the floor.

“I have come to claim the payment of an oath breaker. You and I had a bargain - you would take care of my daughter, treat her like the princess she is, protect her from my kin until she was old enough to protect herself. I promised I wouldn’t interfere until it was time and you promised she would see no harm,” Hades said coldly, holding in his wrath. “In return, you were promised permanent power once your task had been completed. You wouldn’t have to be a bottom feeder of witches anymore.”

“I did as you asked, Unseen One. That girl was never harmed and was given everything she needed to survive,” Hal argued, finally gathering the courage to meet Hades’ eyes.

“Never ha- NEVER HARMED?!” Hades bellowed, the walls shaking with his anger as his body trembled with it. “You may not have laid a hand on her yourself, traitor, but she was harmed plenty! Emotional harm is just as bad as physical!” Hades growled, doing everything he could to reign in his anger.

“She was a spoiled brat,” Hal spat, immediately regretting his words. The look Hades had on his face was murderous. He would enjoy torturing this weak human for all of eternity for his insolence and abuse towards the Princess of the Underworld. 

Hades was done playing nice and seized Hal by the throat, transporting them both to the Underworld. They arrived in a large room that smelled of death, blood, and fear. There were chains on the walls that dripped with all kinds of liquids that Hal couldn’t name. He stood in the middle of the room and realized he was in more trouble than he ever thought possible. He was unaware that they were standing in the middle of Hades’ personal torture chamber. 

Cerberus was waiting and watching Hal, causing him to yelp when the large hound of hell stalked towards him. Cerberus was terrifyingly intimidating and glared at Hal, ready to take a bite out of him at his master’s command. Hal backed up till his legs hit a chair and he fell down into it, hard. As Cerberus continued to advance on the horrified witch, inspecting him menacingly, Hal realized that he was stuck to the golden chair that he fell into.

“  Τακούνι Cerberus, (Cerberus, heel)” Hades commanded, stopping Cerberus in his tracks. The three-headed hound sat in front of the chair Hal was sitting on, growling softly, but no less ominous than before. 

Hades removed his dress shirt to show the expanse of his marbled chest, his well-defined muscles revealing that his size had nothing to do with weight and everything to do with pure muscle. Scars from previous battles peppered his chest as did dark ornate tattoos that looked to have a deeper meaning than simple decoration.

“Harold Cooper, you entered into a contract to raise and protect the Princess  Elisávet. True or untrue?” Hades questioned as if he was testifying in court.

“What?” Hal asked, not understanding what was going on.

Hades answered with a bare-fisted punch to Hal’s face, his head rocked back and lolled on his shoulders for a minute. Hal held on to consciousness but only barely. He was dazed and knew he needed his wits about him if he was going to survive whatever was going on. He struggled against the hold that the chair had on him, but to no avail. 

“Have you ever heard the story of Pirithous and Theseus?” Hades chuckled and grabbed the man’s chin roughly. Hal shook his head as Hades released him and kept speaking, “Pirithous and Theseus thought that they could come into my kingdom, into MY home, and steal my wife from me. I had Hephaestus commission two matching thrones and invited the two men to dinner as honored guests. Never once did those prideful fools think that they were stepping into a trap. 

“You see, the chair you sit in is the very same that Theseus occupied for a time - before Heracles came and rescued him, that is. However, I can assure you, no one is going to come looking for you...” Hal’s blood ran cold as he watched the Lord of Hell circle around the chair like a vulture, his massive height towering over him. 

“Now, I asked a question and I demand an answer. No elaboration, no questions, just the truth.” Hades commanded. “Harold Cooper,  you entered into a contract to raise and protect the Princess  Elisávet. True or untrue?”

“True,” Hal said quickly, not wanting to get punched again. He could already feel the side of his face swell and knew something in his cheek was broken. Being a witch meant that he could heal quicker than a normal human but that sort of went out the window when you are being beaten by an ancient one. 

“And you failed to keep your part of the contract. True or untrue?” Hades demanded.

Hal’s mind raced, he didn’t know what answer would save him. “Untrue. I never harmed--” Another fist landed in his gut before he could finish his sentence. Hades then backhanded him, knocking out a few of the man’s teeth. 

Hal wretched as his insides reacted to the blows. Tears sprang into his eyes - rolling down his face to mix with the blood flowing freely already - at the pain he felt. It was greater than anything he had ever felt in his existence and he inhaled sharply, trying to breathe around the pain. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t get enough air to even let out a sound.

“Lying will only make this worse for you, traitor. Do you deny that you never treated Elisávet the way she should have been?” Hades stated plainly, giving him a searing look.

Hal finally got a breath in and replied, “No”, knowing that he would have to tell the truth. That Hal and Alice only thought of Betty as a job, as a means to an end, and nothing more than that. 

They believed that as long as she grew up and they didn’t cause her physical pain, they would get the one thing their family had wanted for so long - power. Real power, a power that wouldn’t dissipate over the years but remain for all eternity. They resented having to treat Betty like their own, spending money and time on the child they never wanted in the first place. 

It had been a source of animosity in the coven because no one truly bought their story about Alice hiding her pregnancy and Betty away. No one believed them when they revealed they had been afraid they would lose the pregnancy so they kept it quiet. They told everyone after the birth that Betty had been very sick and required a germ-free environment until her powers were stronger.

Because no one believed their story, they lost standing in the local community as well. Alice resented being knocked down a peg and held a grudge against Betty and her true parents. It didn’t take long for people to forget about the mystery surrounding Betty, but to Alice and Hal, they held onto their resentment for the child. Instead of treating Betty how they treated Polly, they treated her like a second class citizen. Never giving her the love she needed to grow properly. 

“By mistreating Elisávet the way you did, you caused her harm did you not?” Hades snarled, leaning down to get into Hal’s face.

“Yes,” Hal responded, bracing for more pain.

Hades stood up nodding. “If you were not going to treat her as she deserved, then why take her in the first place?”

“You know damn well why we took her, Unseen One - the power. We wanted the power you promised us,” Hal scoffed.

“Did you think I would keep my end of the bargain if you did not keep up with yours?” Hades questioned incredulously.

“We did what we said we would do, no more no less. She was given shelter and food. She was given a chance to grow into adulthood until she could protect herself. That’s what you asked of us, that is what we provided.” Hal protested trying to make Hades see that his reasoning was sound.

“We told you to raise her as you would raise your own child! You did not,” Hades gnarled, throwing another punch to Hal’s face and hitting the same spot he had before. “You neglected to provide her with one of life’s most important treasures - the love of a parent. She was so starved for that love that it has marked her in a way that will never go away. You promised you would treat her well and that we had nothing to fear. Well, I see  **a lot** to worry about, Harold!” Hades spat into Hal’s face, pronouncing his name sharply.

“I… I…” Hal stammered, now seeing his mistake. He would never see the power he was promised because he had done the bare minimum to raise Betty. He knew now that he had made a grave mistake as he begged for his life. “Please, Dark One! Give me another chance, I promise I will make it up to you and your wife!” 

“Oh, you will make it up to us, but not the way you hope. Your life is forfeit to me. You will spend eternity making up for the crimes against the one and only daughter of the Underworld.”

With a wave of his hand, Hades gagged Hal. There was nothing else that he could say that Hades wanted to hear. A bejeweled dagger appeared in Hades’ hand, then with another wave, Hal was chained to the chair clad only in his underwear. 

Hades stepped close to Hal, igniting the dagger in his hand. The blue flames ran over the sharp surface, turning the silver blade white with heat. Hades placed the blade on Hal’s skin lightly then pulled the blade down his arm. A thin layer of skin came off as the blade cauterized the wound, leaving no blood. Hal tried to scream in agony, but the gag kept him from making any sounds. 

Hades repeated the process a few more times until the entire arm was flayed perfectly. He knew he could easily get his vengeance quickly if he used his powers, however, he found that when he was this enraged, he needed to work with his hands. He knew that if he let his powers out it would be over too quickly and he wanted the punishment to last much longer than that. With every strip of skin he burned off of Hal, he felt his rage cool just slightly.

Placing the dagger on a nearby table, Hades summoned some barbed hooks into his hands, placing them into Hal’s chest while being sure to miss anything vital. Yes, he would still be able to torment the man’s shade after death, but Hades wanted nothing more than to torture him before and after death. Hal Cooper would become Hades’ new stress relief. 

After what felt like a lifetime for Hal, Hades decided that it was time to fight. He ripped the hooks out and yanked Hal out of the chair he was fused to, ripping the skin from his back. He fell to the ground while Hades stood over him, peering at him in disgust. This punny human had thought to harm his daughter then had the gall to show such weakness after a little torture.

“Stand and prepare to defend yourself,” Hades commanded. Hal knew if he didn’t do everything the King of the Underworld asked his torture would be much worse. He also knew that he would fight, he would fight not to break under Hades’ cruelness. So he stood and gathered everything he had to battle.

The two men traded blows - not that Hades could feel it when Hal landed a strike when he allowed it. He enjoyed making the piece of shit in front of him feel pain, so a few minor blows did nothing to bother him. Plus, Hades had fought beings far stronger than a simple human with stolen power. 

After a while, Hades had turned Hal into nothing more than a pile of bruises, broken bones, and blood. He finally stopped, feeling calmer for the moment. He wasn’t done with Hal Cooper by any means, but he felt good about what had been done so far. He intended for the man to be tortured a lot longer, but for now, he had better things to do. 

He summoned Hecate to him and she appeared quickly, her head bowed respectfully. He wiped the blood from his hands as he spoke, “Take this traitor to a cell. Let him rest and we will continue this later.” 

“Yes, Sire.” 

Hecate gathered some of her minions and did as the King asked. She smiled wickedly at the man as they picked his broken body from the floor. “I shall enjoy your torture, Harold Cooper. You have committed grievous acts towards the Princess and it will be my pleasure to ensure you live as long as my King wishes,” Hecate whispered to Hal before they carried him to his cell.

“I shall have you help me later Hecate, but for now just make sure he lives, even if you have to bring him back to life. He will never know a day without suffering and I will make it last a very long time,” Hades announced over his shoulder as he walked out of his torture chamber, heading to his room to get cleaned up. He didn’t want to see his daughter while he was covered in the blood of the man that had disrespected and harmed her.

Betty would never again have to see any of the family that had failed her so badly. He would destroy the heavens, hell, and everything in between before his daughter had to be in the same room as Hal or any other Blossom or Cooper, even if it was just their blood. Hades could smell the vile rot of their blood on his skin and knew that they were truly rotten to the core. He wished for the millionth time since making the deal with the Coopers that he had had more time to look into the people he was placing his daughter with.

Unfortunately, they had run out of time and had to make the decision quickly. Every day Elisávet spent in the Underworld brought her closer to harm. There were those who wished to control Hades and if they had found out Elisávet existed, would have used her in any way they saw fit, knowing that Hades would give anything to keep his daughter safe. Even sacrificing himself and the Underworld to do it. 

When the rumor of Elisávet's birth came back to him through his network of spies, he knew time had run out and they needed to act quickly. He would never forgive himself for that, and would spend the rest of his immortal life making sure Betty would never again know the kind of pain she grew up with.

***

Persephone, Betty, Jug, Cheryl, and Toni sat at a table filled with a wide array of food and drink as they awaited the King’s arrival. They all nibbled and chatted while they waited for Hades, Persephone sitting next to her daughter and peppering the group with questions while laughing with them. They all knew that Hades was either killing Hal or torturing him but no one cared, all they cared about was being together.

Betty and Cheryl felt lighter than they ever had before. The weight of their evil family was gone and now they could move on with their lives. Yes, they still had to deal with Aether, but at that moment, they celebrated this one victory. 

“There’s my girls!” Hades called out happily as he walked into the room. He grinned at the picture he saw; His wife, happier than she had been in so long, his daughter home, her friends with her - all smiling and laughing. 

“Done already, my love?” Persephone asked beaming at her husband.

“Oh, no, my Queen. But he is in the dungeons for the time being. I felt it more important to spend time with Elisávet and her friends. Plus, there is much to discuss,” Hades said sitting next to Persephone. He wanted to be close to Betty but knew his wife had suffered more than he had over the years. While yes, he had suffered a great deal as well, Persephone had carried Betty and had felt her absence the hardest. So he let his wife sit close to her and settled for Betty being in their home.

“Lord Hades, why did you call me your niece?” Cheryl asked quickly, not wanting to wait any longer for answers.

Hades chuckled, seeing her father’s lack of tact in her, “Because you are my niece, young one. Clifford Blossom is not your father though Penelope was your real mother. I think your father should tell you. If you can wait a moment longer.”

“Okay,” Cheryl replied, sounding more agreeable than she felt. She didn’t want to wait any longer for answers, but she also knew not to argue with the King of the Underworld. Cheryl was brave, not stupid.

Hades closed his eyes, summoning the remaining Gods to the palace. Suddenly, a man with alabaster skin and fiery red hair appeared in the doorway. Hades and Persephone stood to greet the man at the entrance to the dining hall. He bowed to Hades before giving Persephone a chaste kiss on the cheek. The man wore a traditional white chiton, a crimson himation over his shoulders. On his back was a leather quiver filled with golden arrows, a golden bow in his hands. 

“You rang, Uncle?” Eros smiled at the couple, becoming serious as he turned to see his daughter seated a few feet away at the table. “Ah, so it is time to reveal our secrets, is it not?”

In truth, he had been watching over Cheryl from a distance ever since she was born, but it was never enough for Eros. He had always wanted to meet his daughter face to face as himself. As a god, he had always been confident and sure of himself but standing there looking at the daughter he had chosen to give up, he felt lost. He wanted to explain everything to her, but he feared she would hate him for his choices. He had seen what that family was like as he watched Cheryl grow up but had been unable to do anything to interfere, lest Elisávet’s whereabouts be discovered.

“She’s a spitfire that one, just tell the truth and take whatever she throws at you, Eros. Give her time, she will come to love you and understand the choices we had to make.” Persephone reassured from behind him, Eros jumping at her words since he had been concentrating on his daughter.

“How do I tell her, Persie? How do I tell my child I gave her to a wretched woman so she would be there to help Elisávet? I just don’t know how to tell her that she and her brother were created to help protect the Princess of the Underworld. When we agreed to this all those years ago, none of us thought about how they would feel about it. Hell, those monsters killed my son and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. Surely she will hate me for that alone?” Eros admitted.

Persephone thought about that for a moment. “I think she may surprise you, Eros. Elisávet surprised us and welcomed us with open arms. I think, mind you it’s just a thought and by no means a prediction, that these women have been through so much that they are stronger than they seem. They planned on taking out an entire family because they were beyond evil, the people they thought were their flesh and blood. Now there is a lifeline being thrown to them, one that tells them they are not part of that evil. Yes, Cheryl may be mad at first, but she will come to understand.”

Eros nodded, still staring over Persephone’s shoulder at Cheryl. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he walked into the great room where his daughter and her friends sat. His eyes found Betty and for a second he hesitated. She was definitely powerful, he could see it flowing in her veins. She was the daughter of Hades and Persephone, that in itself was potent, but there was something else in there that had Eros thinking he was not worthy of being in her presence. 

He shook himself and walked towards Betty first. Eros wanted to run to Cheryl but there were certain things he had to do before that. Stopping a few feet in front of Betty he bowed at his waist and said, “Princess Elisávet, it is an honor to meet you in person. I am Eros, God of Love and Fertility, as well as your cousin.”

Betty stood up, looking at her mother for direction. When she had none, Betty bowed slightly to him and replied, “Eros, it’s a pleasure to meet you, but please, there is no reason to bow to me. I am no one’s better.” 

Persephone beamed at her daughter. She could not have asked for a better child and sent a wondrous grin to Hades who returned the smile.

Eros looked up in surprise at the princess. He had heard a lot of rumors of the secret child but was humbled by what she said. He looked at Betty, really seeing her for the first time. She was powerful and could snap her fingers to get whatever she wanted - especially since they were in the Underworld - but here she was claiming to be his equal.  _ She is something very special!  _ Eros thought to himself.

Eros turned toward Cheryl taking a deep breath. His eyes flicked toward the vampire that sat next to her and he knew then she was with Cheryl. He smiled a little knowing that his daughter had someone attracted to her.

“Hello Cheryl, I am Eros, your biological father,” Eros said, trying to feign confidence, which quickly failed when his voice cracked. 

Cheryl’s eyes widened at the man standing in front of her. He was a little taller than her and looked nothing like she had imagined when she learned about the Greek Gods. He didn’t have a blindfold or a torch. He did have gorgeous wings that were a soft gray with brilliant white feathers here and there. The white almost glowed while the gray feathers had a sparkle to them.

He was young-looking and very fit. His muscles were just shy of being called muscular, but they fit him well. If Cheryl was being honest, he looked quite a lot like her brother Jason, only more defined and a great deal taller. She stood up from where she was sitting and slowly walked toward the man that claimed to be her father.

Her first reaction was relief. Relief that she didn’t have Blossom blood running through her veins as she thought. Yes, she still had Penelope for a mother but she was happy to not be a Blossom. The next emotion that filled her was confusion. How was this god her father and Penelope her mother? 

Eros stood there watching many emotions pass across her face. He didn’t push even though everything in him was screaming to talk. He wanted to give her time to decide how she felt. 

“How…” Cheryl said then stopped. Betty stood and grabbed her hand lending her strength. Cheryl took a deep breath and said, “How are you my father and why am I just now meeting you?” Her usual fire dimmed by all the thoughts running through her head.

“It’s a very long story. I will happily tell you everything if you are willing to hear it.. I will also answer any questions you have,” Eros stated, standing tall.

“Tell me,” Cheryl said, gripping Betty’s hand tightly.

***

_ “Eros, are you sure about this? I know it’s a lot to ask you, but we don’t know who else to trust. You are my best friend, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to help us,” Persephone stated, holding her daughter tighter to her chest as she nursed. They had just received word that rumors of Elisávet’s birth had begun making their way to the corners of the world. At most, she had another god-year with her child before she would be forced to send her to live with a mortal family who could protect her. _

_ “Persie, I am not going to allow you to give up your child without someone to protect her. If this is what it takes to keep her protected, then so be it. Are you certain that this is the family you want to take responsibility for the princess, though? I mean, witches?” Eros said, the word leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. _

_ “Of course not, but what choice do we have? If the other’s discover her and learn of her origins, you know she will be destroyed. Zeus is still looking for a way to get me back for summoning Hades when he attempted to rape me,” Persephone spat, shivering as she remembered how he had tried and failed to take her by force. As if him taking on her husband’s form would be enough to trick her into sleeping with him. She will never forget the look on his face when he realized that she and Hades were linked telepathically and he threatened to eviscerate him - King of the Gods or no. _

_ “I know, I know. Gods... Alright, I will do what must be done in order to give you peace of mind dearest. I have it on good authority that Clifford Blossom is barren, however, his wife is not. I will take on his form and visit her this evening. She will be with child by morning. Perks of being a fertility god, I suppose. Don’t fear, cousin. I will make sure that she is taken care of when the time comes.” Eros promised.  _

_ “Thank you, Eros. I don’t know what Hades and I would do without you.” _

_ “Speaking of my uncle, where is he? Torturing more souls in Tartarus?” Eros teased. _

_ “Sadly, no. He is actually making a deal with the cousins of the Blossom Coven to adopt Elisávet when the time comes,” she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. Eros kissed her forehead and smoothed down her curls, looking down at the beautiful child latched to her bosom.  _

_ “It’s all going to be alright, dearest cousin. After all, what are a few human decades in the grand scheme of things when you have all of eternity to be with her later?” Eros didn’t want to sound insensitive, but Persephone needed to look at the bigger picture. _

_ “I know you’re right, Eros. I just wish I didn’t have to hide her away, even if it is just for a few decades. She is only a millennia-old and she now will grow at the same rate as a human while she is with them and I get that it is just a blink in time to us, but still. I will miss so much of her life.” _

_ “It’s going to be alright. We will get through this together, Persie. I promise.”  _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A war was brewing with Aether and he always seemed to be one step ahead of them. Gaia knew there was nothing she could do from her prison, but she wished she could find some way to help them in this fight. She felt that she had been the reason for Aether’s antics and wished she could do more about it. _
> 
> _She knew she couldn’t leave, Aether had made sure of that when he turned her over to her tyrant husband. If she left her prison, even for a moment, the earth would wither and die. So instead, she thought about everything she knew about the man who had been obsessed with her and she tried to come up with a plan to help, even from her prison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Okay, so check it... I know that it has been forever and half a day since I wrote... or posted... or even opened my computer but I'mma be real: On top of the extreme anxiety I have had the last month or so, I also fell into a state of depression that I didn't even realize I was in until I was DEEP in it. And while I wasn't suicidal or wanting to harm myself, I honestly just felt meh. It was like my give-a-damn broke and I just wasn't of use to anyone or anything. 
> 
> I got a severe case of writer's block and didn't have the energy or the motivation to do anything. I isolated myself from my friends and family (without meaning to) and finally, I just had to face the facts that what I was feeling was so much more than just anxiety and now I am taking steps to get my mental health back on track. 
> 
> I wanna thank Nikki, Cyd, Fonsie, and Liane for reaching out to me and trying to help me get through this insanity that has been my life lately. I love you all!
> 
> And Liane (@KittiLee), a special thanks for the beta on this and the excitement you showed when I told you it was done, you rock girlie! 
> 
> Welp, without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> -Bina 💜

It wasn’t long after Eros told them his tale that Hades suggested that they all get some rest before discussing things further. They all agreed and with a wave of Hades’ hand Jughead, Betty, Toni, and Cheryl all appeared back at Jughead’s house. To say that they were all still shell shocked would have been an understatement. They had been bombarded with so much information in the last few hours that they were all having a little trouble processing it. 

“I need to… I think I need to go home,” Cheryl whispered softly, not looking at anyone.

“I’ll come with--” Betty said quickly, not wanting Cheryl to be alone, but stopped when she saw the look in the redhead’s eyes.

“No. I’m fine, B. I just need to clear my head. I may lay down for a bit. I’ll call you later. Okay?” Cheryl said, hugging Betty tightly before she walked out the front door, the three to stare at her retreating back. 

“Toni, can you…”

“Of course. I’ll keep an eye on her and if I need you, I’ll call,” Toni responded, already moving towards the door to leave. Betty sighed heavily, worry for her cousin weighing her down. She knew deep down that Cheryl was excited to be her true cousin and that she had no relation to that evil asshole Clifford Blossom, but she could feel Cheryl’s confusion and anger at being left to the wolves by her real father.

“How are you handling all of this, agápi mou?” Jughead asked, running his hands along her arms soothingly.

“Well, mentally I’m more exhausted than I have ever been, but physically I feel like I could run for an hour and not be tired,” Betty said as she sat down on the couch, her body buzzing with newfound power while her mind raced from everything that had happened.

“That is completely normal. The longer you have your full powers the more you’ll get used to them. Right now your body is trying to figure out how to spend energy, so at times you’ll feel like you can do anything, but then you’ll crash unexpectedly. It might take a day or two, but you will get used to it. I recommend eating more than you normally would and also make sure to get good sleep. It will help you greatly,” Jug said as he sat next to Betty, grabbing her hand in his and squeezing.

“I don’t even know if I could sleep right now, truthfully. I mean, I know I need it and I can feel the urge to sleep, but I’m too wired,” Betty stated, standing back up. She started to pace the living room as her body hummed with excessive energy.

“How about this, we’ll try to get some rest tonight, if possible, and start training you tomorrow. I think if we work on building your body’s stamina it will help even things out for you. Plus, I would really like it if you knew how to protect yourself with your full power. I couldn't live with it if anything bad happened to you because you were caught off guard and couldn't wield your powers properly. Not that I doubt your abilities but, nonetheless, I would feel better if you could defend yourself properly,” Jug said as he watched Betty pace the floor.

He couldn’t help it when his eyes followed the curves of her body to transfix on her delectable ass as it swayed in the wake of her pacing. He could already feel his erection growing with every step she took. There was nothing he wanted more than to sink himself deep into Betty and take them both away on a tidal wave of ecstasy, but he knew she had killed for the first time and didn’t know how she would react to his lust at the moment.

“Let's just train now, maybe that will tire me out so I can actually sleep,” Betty said, making another circuit around the living room.

Not able to stand the pacing anymore, Jughead broke. He knew exactly what they could do that would expend some of the excess energy for both of them. Betty hadn’t noticed him step in her path and ran right into him. Jug hissed as he pulled her closer to his chest, in complete pleasure as her body pressed against his. The feeling of Betty’s thigh against his cock was heavenly even if there were clothes in the way. He licked his lips and his fangs itched to release as her breast molded against his chest in the most divine way. 

Betty looked up quickly in concern, thinking she had hurt him, but what she saw in his eyes was nothing close to pain. It was pure, unadulterated desire. A desire that was so hot that it sent moisture pooling to her center. Her body reacted to his hunger, shaking with lust as she watched his pupils blow out. Suddenly, she remembered the denial from earlier and wanted nothing more than the pleasure that was promised in Jug’s eyes.

“I know something we can do...” Jug rasped, his voice hoarse and filled with need.

Something deep contracted inside Betty, making her legs buckle just from his voice alone. She let out a strangled moan as her body responded, her clit throbbing and swollen. Jug carefully removed Betty’s clothes this time, knowing he couldn’t keep ripping them to shreds or she would have none left. That would be a fine sight for him, but he didn’t want anyone else to see her nakedness.

Once she was completely bare, Jug picked Betty up bridal style, taking her back to the bedroom. While he walked, he knew he couldn’t wait to be inside her, so he slipped his thumb along her slit, pressing against her pulsating clit. While he rolled his thumb in tight circles, he slipped two fingers inside her dripping cunt and took her mouth, diving deep and mirroring his thumb with his tongue. 

He could feel Betty’s wall contract around his digits and knew she was close. He stopped walking and sat on the lounger in his bedroom, concentrating solely on bringing her pleasure. His cock jumped as he watched her breathing speed up, grinding herself against his hand as she devoured his mouth.

When Betty began to make higher-pitched sounds, he pressed his thumb harder against her button, his fingers over the same spot inside her till she tore her mouth away from his, letting her pleasure come out in a cry so sexy Jug thought he would come with her. He could feel her honey soaking his hand and loved that he was the one that did that to her. 

At that moment he knew they were never going to make it to his bed. It wasn’t far but he couldn’t stand to not be buried inside her another minute. He ripped off his shirts and adjusted her so that he could kick off his pants. He didn’t even care that he had ripped his clothes off, he needed her and had plenty of clothing. Before Betty’s back was even fully settled on the lounger, he covered her body with his and entered her in one swift surge. 

They both cried out as their pleasure increased, simply from the feeling of him pressing into her heat. After taking a moment to savor the feeling of her walls contracting around him, he pulled back and started to pump into her slowly. The sensation made her feel like she was having mini orgasms with every thrust, causing her to tighten around him, making it harder for him to hold out. He wanted nothing more than to empty his seed deep inside her, but first, he wanted her to have so much more pleasure before that happened. 

She wanted to taste his lips as he drew out more pleasure from her, so Betty leaned up to steal a hungry kiss from Jug’s lips as he drove his rigid erection inside her. Jughead adjusted his hips a little more, the angle causing him to hit the sweet spot deep inside her. She gasped into his mouth, not realizing that something could feel so good. She started to release his lips but he crushed their mouths together harder, driving into her like a madman. She knew at that moment he wanted to swallow her screams of pleasure. 

Betty continued to kiss him and let her body go, accepting the pleasure that was waiting for her. She screamed into Jug’s mouth as the next orgasm hit her with a stronger force than any she had ever had before. She could feel herself being torn apart by the pleasure he was causing her and absolutely loved it. As Jughead thrust into her harder, fucking her into the lounger, her pleasure cresting steadily once more.

Just as the pleasure spiked, Betty’s hold on her magic snapped. It wove around them like a warm blanket taking the sensations to a higher level. Her power coaxed his out, mixing together in a whirl of force. Jughead had never felt anything like it before, not even with Gaia. The feelings were so great that the orgasm that tore through Betty was more powerful than any that had come before. Her breath lodged in her lungs as the magic blended and seemed to caress places she never knew could be touched. 

Betty tore her mouth off his to scream, the air rushing out of her lungs. Jug watched the pleasure play on Betty’s face as he felt the magic play together, as well. He knew at that very moment that he would never want anyone or anything for the rest of his immortal life. He also knew that even taking blood from anyone besides her was going to be impossible. His entire being craved hers and no one else. 

Just as Betty came down from the most intense pleasure she ever felt, something in the magic changed. The magic that had mixed together now held them tightly as one. It was no longer a mix of his or hers, it was now  **their** magic. It floated around them, relishing in the fact that they had been so completely bonded and caused their pleasure to spark even higher. Jug almost felt like he was coming from the sensations but the feeling was still getting better with each thrust. He knew when he did finally came it would be something legends didn’t even speak about. 

They were both caught up in the intense pleasure they were experiencing and there seemed to be no end to it. Every wave that crashed over them caused him to press inside her harder, every pump caused her to spasm. It was an endless loop and they were slaves to it. They both were experiencing a fulfillment that was only spoken of in books. One so intense that the world disappeared and the only thing tethering them to this life was each other.

“FUUUUUUUCK!” Jughead groaned and Betty’s clenching walls milked him to orgasm. They both cried out in satisfaction, neither sure where her pleasure stopped and his began. As the waves of pleasure crashed over them, Betty could feel her magic begin to blend with his. She didn’t know what it meant, but it felt so good that she didn’t even care. She could hear the crackle of their magic as Jug bucked into her one last time. When she looked into Jughead’s eyes, they were glowing and full of so much love that tears sprang to her own. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Jug finally collapsed onto Betty, completely spent and sated. Both of them laid on the lounger in a tangle of arms and legs, trying to learn how to breathe again. Another minute passed before Jug managed to pull himself off Betty and sat at her feet, not wanting to crush her. He couldn’t move much beyond that, but at least he had managed that. Betty was left gasping for air and missing Jug’s weight on her, but she couldn’t catch her breath enough to say anything.

When they were both calmed and could talk again, Jughead said, “I may be immortal, my love, but that almost killed me! Dammit, woman... I’m not joking, you almost killed me.” He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Killed you? Shit, I think I died and came back. Twice...” Betty giggled, moving to sit up now that she could feel her limbs again and cuddled up to Jughead. She looked at where they were and saw they didn’t even make it all the way to the bed. She looked up at Jug and smiled knowingly while he laughed at the mischievous look on her face.

“Yea, don’t even say it,” he teased, getting to his feet so he could finish their journey to the bed. He gently picked Betty back up, walking to his room and finally setting her down on his bed. They both laid there, running their hands over each other and memorizing every dip and curve. 

It hadn’t been very long since they’d had sex, but it felt like it had been ages and Betty wanted more. So much had happened and now that she was immortal, everything felt different - stronger and more sensitive. Every swipe of his fingers made goosebumps rise on Betty’s flesh, sending pleasurable shivers all over her naked body.

As the minutes ticked by, Betty could feel her body fill with desire again. She couldn’t believe that after such an intense lovemaking session that she would want more. Her hand found his semi-erect manhood and knew he felt the same way.

“I need you, Juggie. Please,” Betty whispered, not trusting her voice. 

She pushed him onto his back, crawling down his body to take his cock between her lips. She loved the feeling of him growing inside her mouth.She could still taste herself on him, but she didn’t care. She wanted to feel him, wanted to give him all the pleasure he desired. She went down as far as she could on his shaft, swallowing every inch she was able to as her own yearning pulsed between her legs. 

“Shit!” Jug growled, bucking his hips into her hot mouth. He placed a hand on her hair and gripped tightly. He didn’t direct her - she was doing a damn fine job of sucking his dick all on her own - but he had to hold on, to feel her hair in his grasp. 

Betty started to bob up and down, hollowing out her cheeks while sucking him as hard as she could. Jughead’s hips moved on their own, his breath catching in his throat as she swirled her tongue around his tip. He thought he was going to lose control right then but before he could, she released him and began kissing a path up to his mouth.

She covered his lips with hers as she positioned herself above him, slowly spearing herself onto his shaft. She continued to kiss him greedily, both moaning at the feeling, and Jughead had to fight the urge to surge his hips up to impale her completely. He needed more, needed to fuck her, but at the same time loved the sweet agony of slowly entering her as well. 

When she was flush against his hips, they both took a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes. Finally, Betty began moving her hips, riding him gently and sensually while never taking her eyes off his. This made the experience even more intimate for them both and she could see every spike of pleasure gleaming in his eyes. 

Betty’s breath hitched as she danced on top of Jughead, bringing them both intense pleasure. She could feel her orgasm building faster and knew it was coming but she couldn’t break the stare. She wanted him to see her eyes as her climax ripped through her body, but more than that, she wanted to see the same pleasure go through his. 

“Oh God, Juggie...” Betty moaned as her orgasm started to crash down.

“Yes, baby. feel me... Fuck, that’s so good!” Jug yelled as he dug his fingers into her hips, feeling her walls pulse around him. Betty ground her hips faster, her orgasm swallowing her whole as she shouted his name.

When her orgasm subsided, Jug flipped her over onto her back, never breaking contact. He knelt above her briefly before placing her legs over his shoulders and began pumping into her vigorously, hitting that spot he had found earlier, deep inside her. Her eyes lost focus for a second and he knew she was ready to go again. He used his finger to rub her swollen clit in time with the thrust of his hips. 

Betty moaned as she found her release yet again, this time throwing her head back in pure ecstasy. Jughead fought to keep his pace as she clenched around him, determined to force more out of her before he succumbed. He was far from done with her, so he thought about anything else he could to keep him from coming. 

Thankfully it worked, so when she finished, he flipped her onto her stomach and propped her knee up, placing her where he wanted and drove back into her. Soon she was screaming again, clenching in pleasure as he rammed his hips into her, fucking her deeply. He could feel her next orgasm approaching and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. 

“Juggie... Please...” she whimpered, tossing her hair to the side and exposing her long milky throat to him. Jughead couldn’t help but growl at the sight, his teeth elongating from the thought of tasting her again. He grabbed her hair, leaning over to press her back against his chest and lick a stripe up her neck before sinking his fangs into her skin.

The power in her blood drove him wild causing Jughead to pound into her, over and over again, while she clawed at the sheets and screamed his name. He tried to milk everything he could out of her before he let himself go, so when she finally started to come, he emptied himself inside her, painting her inner walls with his seed.

“I love you,  Elisávet. You are mine forever!” Jughead gasped in a hoarse voice as they both fell onto the bed panting. Jug gathered Betty’s limp body up and pulled her close to him. When they were settled, Jughead ran his hand up and down Betty’s back trying to make sure she was n’t sore from their lovemaking. She purred at his touch and shivered, letting him know she was sated and happy.

“ Να είναι το δικό μου για πάντα. Παντρέψου με? Κάντε με πιο ευτυχισμένο από ό, τι μου αξίζει, ( ** _Be mine forever. Marry me? Make me happier than I deserve_ ** )” Jug whispered in her ear, not able to put the words into English. 

“Ναί! Είμαι δικός σου καθώς είσαι δικός μου! ( ** _Yes! I am yours as you are mine!_ ** )” Betty responded, not knowing where the Greek came from, but knowing what she was saying and what had been asked.

“You will?” Jughead asked, astonished. They had only known each other for a very short time and while he knew that he was all in from the moment she showed up at his door, he was worried that she would think it was happening too fast.

She laughed and snuggled closer to him. “Yes  Anékméos, I will marry you. I know I can’t spend another day without you. At this point, I think you’re kind of stuck with me!”

Jughead kissed her hard, pressing her body close to his while he wrapped his arms around her. He had never felt the emotions he had at that moment, not even with Gaia. It wasn’t simply caring deeply for someone or even sex this time, it was about pure unadulterated love. The moment Betty said yes, it was as if everything in his world went right. He just hadn’t noticed how wrong it had been until that moment and he could feel the difference.

“But, before we make it official, you have to do one thing first,” Betty remarked, hiding her smile.

“Anything for you, baby,” Jug answered, not even bothering to ask what it was.

“You have to ask my Dad,” Betty said, staring at him intently. When his eyes widened and fear shot through them, Betty laughed before she continued, “I have a feeling that he’s pretty old school and wouldn’t appreciate us getting married until he gave his blessing. Oh, and you might want to include Mom, too. They’ve missed so much, I don’t want them to miss this milestone.”

“Γαμώ ( **Fuck** )! You realize he might  _ actually _ kill me, right? But, I do understand why you want this, so I’ll do it. Just… shit-- just give me some time,” Jug stuttered knowing his already pale complexion was whiter than normal. “For now, sleep my love. Tomorrow we go to battle, and then I have to talk to your father.”

Betty fell asleep in the arms of her lover, laughing slightly. Jughead fell asleep moments later knowing that even though he was scared to ask Hades for his only daughter’s hand when he was just getting to know her, his world would not be complete without Betty in it. He would face Tartarus itself if it meant he ended up like this every night for the rest of his immortal life.

* * *

Gaia wept freely as she felt  Anékméos’ happiness. It seemed like all the work she had put in was finally coming to fruition and she rejoiced for her love. She had tried to make up for the punishment against Anékméos and now he had finally found his true love. Gaia knew now that she would be able to survive in this pit in the earth, simply living on the memory of this moment of joy for the rest of all time. 

She had worried that Betty’s free will and her own plans would change both their destinies, but knowing that - no matter what - they were together had assuaged those worries. As she laid by the pool reveling in the joy she felt, she thought ahead of what lay in front of them. 

A war was brewing with Aether and he always seemed to be one step ahead of them. Gaia knew there was nothing she could do from her prison, but she wished she could find some way to help them in this fight. She felt that she had been the reason for Aether’s antics and wished she could do more about it. 

She knew she couldn’t leave, Aether had made sure of that when he turned her over to her tyrant husband. If she left her prison, even for a moment, the earth would wither and die. So instead, she thought about everything she knew about the man who had been obsessed with her and she tried to come up with a plan to help, even from her prison.

“Are you well sister?” Nyx’s voice floated in the darkness.

“Yes, I am very well. Anékméos and  Elisávet are together at last and there is nothing more in this world I could want,” Gaia responded, a sad smile gracing her pink lips.

“Do not lie to me, sister. I can feel your worry,” Nyx replied as she settled herself next to Gaia.

“I worry about this battle coming but I am joyful as well. I did not lie,” Gaia said, smiling more believably. 

“Dearest sister, Elisávet is much more powerful than any of us could have ever imagined. I know that it will not be easy for them, but I am sure they will be victorious in the end, even Hecate believes so. Her exact words to me were, ‘ _ Given a little more time and that child may give Zeus a run for his money _ ’,” Nyx chuckled, remembering the wicked grin on the face of the Goddess of the Crossroads.

“I would very much like to see that. I have heard my grandson can be a bit...  _ much _ ,” Gaia said, laughing lightly.

“Wouldn’t we all,” Nyx replied before turning to grip Gaia’s hand, “I may stay a while if that is alright?” 

Gaia nodded and Nyx whispered, “Rest sister and know I am here.”

Gaia closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. And for the first time since she had been imprisoned, she rested peacefully. Her lover was finally happy and looking forward to the future, so now she could as well.


End file.
